Madre
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Cada año, mercaderes y comerciantes llegan a Berk, ofreciendo mercancías del más lejano punto del Norte. Desafortunadamente, su llegada sucede a la par de la Misteriosa Bruja Dragón, que sucede cada 10 años, trayendo consigo malos augurios y cau
1. Chapter 1

**Está bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he puesto enfrente de la computadora, y empezado a escribir algo. Me falto organizarme en el 2011. Pero, ahora voy a regresar al negocio. Un poco de organización, usar bien el tiempo y podre realizar todos mis proyectos.**

**Resumen: Cada año, mercaderes y comerciantes llegan a Berk, ofreciendo mercancías del más lejano punto del Norte. Desafortunadamente, su llegada sucede a la par de la Misteriosa Bruja Dragón, que sucede cada 10 años, trayendo consigo malos augurios y causando extraños comportamientos en los dragones. Para empeorar la situación, Hiccup tiene lidiar con la traviesa hija pequeña de uno de los mercaderes, los comportamientos raros de los dragones, la bruja y… una hembra Night Fury? }**

**Madre**

**Prólogo**

**Hace 10 años…**

La Gran Muerte Roja era un monstruoso dragón, de grandes fauces, seis ojos, y un caníbal de su especie. Pero ante todo, era un parásito. Succionaba tu energía, robaba tu comida, te exprimía hasta tus últimas fuerzas, y luego te atrapaba entre sus fauces para saciar su voraz apetito. Escapar de ese monstruo era casi imposible. ¿Por qué?

Primero, todos los dragones le temían. Si te revelabas contra este, era poco probable que los otros dragones te apoyaran; estarías enfrentándote solo a la muerte andante. Segundo, era casi indestructible debido a su gran tamaño, sus 3 pares de ojos y su aliento mortal. Y tercero: aunque pudieras huir, no había refugio seguro alguno. Porque tarde o temprano, los humanos te encontrarían, se sacarían del cielo, y te clavarían un hacha en el cabeza, y adiós libertad. No había otra opción.

Por lo que los dragones, debían someterse a los abusos del dragón "líder"; tener sus crías en el ardiente volcán, y seguir con el eterno círculo de robar comida para este o ser comido, generación tras generación. Cada día debían arriesgar sus vidas en territorio humano (que se expandía cada vez más), para no perderla ante la Muerte Roja.

Pero en todo grupo hay un factor diferente. Alguien que no se acoge a las reglas de esta forzada sociedad. Y que sus acciones pueden forjar el futuro de una generación entera.

En una de las grutas más alejadas del centro del volcán, un dragón estaba a punto de arriesgarlo todo por salir de ese círculo vicioso de muerte, hacia un futuro mejor.

Dentro de la cueva, un pequeño Night Fury jugaba con unas rocas, tratando de levantarlas para ver debajo de ellas. Por más que se esforzaba, las rocas no se movían. Pero aun así, no se detuvo. Siguió empujándolas hasta que un sonido lo distrajo.

Una gran dragona Night Fury entro a la cueva. A diferencia de su cría, sus "orejas" de la parte superior de la cabeza eran un poco más largas y curvas. Además, su cuello era más largo y agraciado. Le dio un leve empujón a su bebé para llamar su atención. Este le contesto frotando su nariz contra su cara.

La hembra dragón regurgito un gran trozo de pescado de su estómago, cuidadosamente guardado para que el gran dragón no lo reclamara en su cena. El hambriento bebé trago el trozo de golpe, y froto su cuerpo contra las patas de su madre pidiendo más. Pero la dragona no pudo complacerlo. El resto de los pescados ya había sido digerido para darle energías para cazar.

A diferencia de los otros dragones, ella no se acercaba a los nidos humanos. Todo sobre ellos lo relacionaba con dolor, sangre y muerte. Cuando era más joven, una lanza le clavó un costado del cuello. No pudo refugiarse en el volcán por una semana porque todo dragón herido por los humanos, terminaba siendo comida de la Muerte Roja (porque los consideraba inútiles para cazar). Y como madre, no podía volver a arriesgarse. Así es que debía pasar más horas en el mar, lejos de su nido, buscando comida suficiente para el tirano dragón, su bebé y ella.

Es sabido que los animales no son capaces de odiar. Pero los dragones son extremadamente inteligentes, así es que lo más cercado a ellos de odiar es detestar. Por lo que: la madre detestaba que su cría pasara hambre; que los humanos los atacaran; que la Gran Muerte Roja abusara de ellos, y de no tener nada mejor que ofrecerle a las futuras generaciones de Night fury.

Por eso, iba a tomar una decisión radical. Esa noche, la noche más fría del año, la Gran Muerte Roja dormía profundamente después del gran festín nocturno. Como casi no se movía, había adquirido una actitud perezosa, especialmente en el invierno. Así es que esa noche, estaría tan profundamente dormido que no se daría cuenta de una hembra dragón abandonando el nido junto con su cría.

Le ordenó a su cría que la siguiera hasta la entrada de la cueva. El bebé estaba emocionado, por que era la primera vez que se acercaba al exterior. Pero la madre estaba preocupada, por cualquier ruido podía despertar a la Muerte Roja. Era sabido, que el monstruo se comía a las crías, incluso los huevos, de aquellos que se atrevían a desafiarlo.

Con simple gruñido, le indicó a su cría que subiera a su espalda. Esta obedeció inmediatamente, aferrándose entre el medio de las alas de su madre. Con un simple salto, la dragona se lanzó al vació y desplego sus alas suavemente.

El centro del nido, rodeado por lava y vapores tóxicos, retumbaba con los ronquidos de la Gran Muerte Roja. Alrededor de este, en grietas y cuevas pequeñas, varios dragones de distintas clases acurrucaban a sus crías entre sus alas, esperando así protegerlos del monstruo que vivía en las profundidades del volcán.

La hembra planeo lentamente sobre el centro del nido, batiendo lo menos posible sus alas, para no despertar al monstruo. Cuando llegó al pico de la montaña, aferró sus garras a las paredes y escaló lentamente hacia la salida. Mientras tanto, su cría se aferraba a su espalda, mirando con una mezcla de temor y asombro a la gran masa que se escondía dentro del volcán.

En eso, una madre Nightmare se percató del intento de escape de la Night Fury, seguido por una Nadder, y por el resto del nido. La mayoría de los dragones "pensaban" que lo que hacía era una locura, exponer a su cría a frío de invierno y a la ira del tirano dragón. Pero las madres dragones, sabían que cualquier sitio era mejor que ese volcán de desesperación en las que sus crías debían vivir. Solo que no se atrevían a perder a sus bebés frente a la Muerte Roja.

Entonces, una cría huérfana de Nadder lloriqueó de hambre… y la Muerte Roja despertó.

Lo que más detestaba el gran dragón, además de que no le entregarán una gran dotación de comida, era que lo despertaran. Levantó su gran cabeza del cráter del volcán, dispuesto a comerse al bebé, cuando vio a la Night Fury tratando de escapar.

Con un gran rugido, se lanzó contra la entrada del volcán, dispuesto a devorar al desertor. Entonces todo fue caos.

Las madres dragones, aterradas con la idea de perder a sus crías, salieron volando por todas partes, esperando distraer al gran dragón o encontrar algún resto de comida para entregarle a cambio de su perdón. La Night Fury salto de la pared justo antes de que la Muerte Roja la atrapara entre sus fauces. Decidido a no perder a la madre, el monstruo se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, causando que varias rocas se desprendieran cuando su gran cuerpo golpeó las paredes. Mientras trataba de evitar las rocas, los filosos dientes del monstruo rozaron su costado, causándole una herida profunda a la Night Fury. Adolorida, la madre forzó sus alas para llegar a la salida del nido.

Con un gran salto, la Muerte Roja se acercó a la Night Fury con toda la intención de comérsela a ella y su bebé. Solo que esta dio un giro en el aire, y le disparo una gran bola de fuego en el ojo. El monstruo chilló de dolor, mientras el calor abrasaba sus sensibles ojos y cayó hacia abajo. Un fuerte temblor se sintió por toda la isla, mientras la madre huía a toda prisa hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche.

Después de volar varias horas sobre el mar, la fatiga y la herida de su costado empezaron a afectar las fuerzas de la dragona. Aun así, esta siguió esforzándose para encontrar tierra firme, lejos de la Muerte Roja, lejos de los humanos y lejos del frío invernal.

Mientras tanto, su cría se aferraba a su espalda todavía aterrada por la Muerte Roja, que había herido gravemente a su madre. Su madre era todo su mundo, y en su corta vida, le aterraba la idea de perderla.

Justo cuando la dragona pensaba que no podía más, sus ojos captaron algo en el mar. Una isla. Con poco hielo, sin nido humano a la vista. Se lanzó hacia la playa, llena de pequeñas piedras, y aterrizó lentamente en el suelo.

La cría salto de la espalda de su madre, y se puso a inspeccionar el lugar. Rasco la extraña tierra bajo sus pies, tan diferente a la de su cueva. Cuando en eso, un golpe lo sobresaltó. Su madre había caído en el suelo, sobre su estómago, sin fuerzas y jadeando. Corrió hacia a ella para ver que le pasaba. Varias veces la empujó esperando que se levantara, pero ella estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

La madre dragona tenía los ojos cerrados, y casi no se movía. Aterrado, la cría soltó chillidos, pidiendo ayuda, esperando que algún otro dragón estuviera cerca. Varias veces llamó y llamó, hasta que le empezó a doler la garganta. Lloriqueando, el bebé se acurrucó al costado de su madre asumiendo lo peor. Esta le dio una mirada compasiva, y lo cubrió con un ala. Y ambos se quedaron dormidos, bajo la noche de invierno.

A la mañana siguiente, el dragoncito se dio cuenta de dos cosas extrañas. Una, había una gran pila de pescado en frente de ellos, y dos, su madre tenía algo pegajoso pegado a su herida del costado, que la hacía sentir mejor. Con un poco más de energía la madre se paró, y caminó hacia el pescado, olfateándolo. Entonces, empujó a su cría hacia este para que comiera. El pequeño, miro varias veces el pescado y a su madre. Cogió el pescado más grande de la pila, y lo jaló hacia su madre.

Lejos de la playa, casi entrando hacia el bosque, un figura observaba la tierna escena entra la madre y su cría, mientras comían los pescados que había dejado. La herida de la Night Fury sanaría pronto, gracias a las hierbas medicinales. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar un lugar protegido del frío invernal, y estarían bien. La figura se quedó mirándolos un rato más… y se desvaneció entre los árboles.

Durante casi 9 años, la madre Night Fury le pasaría todos sus conocimientos a su cría que luego se convertiría en un adulto joven, e iría por su propio camino. Ya fuera por compasión o las malas experiencias de su madre con los humanos, ayudaría a los demás dragones en sus incursiones nocturnas a un lugar llamando Berk. Les daría más de una jaqueca a los vikingos de la isla, destruyendo sus nidos, pero nunca tomando nada de comida.

Sería gravemente herido, y no podría volver a volar sin la ayuda de un joven humano, que se volvería su mejor amigo. Se enfrentaría a la Gran Muerte Roja, poniendo fin al ciclo eterno de desesperación del nido.

Y su nombre, entre los humanos, sería Toothless.

**Presente**

Ya era tiempo de ir de nuevo a las otras islas. Por más que cuidaba sus ollas, herramientas, palas, estas siempre terminaban oxidándose por el agua de mar cada 10 años. Y no tenía los conocimientos, ni los materiales, ni la fuerza necesaria para forjar nuevos. Así es que se veía obligada a salir de la seguridad de su isla para dirigirse a la más cercana: Berk.

Odiaba Berk. Odiaba a los rudos, insensibles, malhumorados mata-dragón convertidos en entrena- dragón, personas que vivían en la isla. Prácticamente eran brutos con cerebros de oveja. En realidad odiaba a cualquier vikingo.

En un recipiente tenía un gran puñado de perlas, que las sacaba de los moluscos incrustados en la playa. Metió su vieja y arrugada mano en este y saco varias de estas, metiéndolas en una pequeña bolsa. Cogió su viejo bastón; apagó la chimenea; reviso todo el lugar, botando los restos de comida afuera (no quería encontrar un desastre porque un dragón se metió para comerse la basura), y cerró la puerta.

Caminó lentamente hacia la playa, donde estaba su viejo pero irremplazable bote. Una criatura serpentina subió con ella, y mientras que con un buen empujón con su bastón, la llevó a las corrientes marinas.

La Temible, extraña, portadora de mal augurio, Bruja Dragón… se dirigió a Berk.

Seguida por una sombra negra.

**Okay. Aquí va el Prologo. La idea se me ocurrió después de ver el especial de Navidad de HTTYD y de volver a ver la película. Después de Dragonheart, esta historia me ha tocado el corazón.**

**Ha, la hembra Night Fury está basada en Ángel de LILO Y STITCH. Solo que sus "antenas" no son tan largas y delgadas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1. Conocemos nuevos personajes.**

**Madre**

**Capítulo 1**

Berk era una isla en medio del mar. Casi todos los meses del año, la isla estaba cubierta de nieve, con granizo, y lluvias fuertes durante las últimas semanas de primavera. Cuando el invierno acababa, el hielo se desprendía y dejaba el paso libre para los navíos. Lo que significaba una cosa: los mercaderes del norte estaban por llegar.

Era normal que todos los años, los grandes barcos vikingos del Norte llegaran cargados de mercancía: palas, joyas, especias, pieles, adornos, vestidos, entre otras cosas eran intercambiadas por las tribus. Pero, ahora había algo diferente en la isla. Dragones en las casas. Si; la mayoría de los dragones se habían vuelto mascotas y compañeros de vuelo en Berk.

Después de que Hiccup, el chico que nunca nadie creyó que llegaría a ser un vikingo, venció junto con su Night Fury, Toothless, al terrible dragón Muerte Roja, la mayoría de los dragones se habían vuelto más… tolerantes.

Si bien todavía había problemas de que algunos dragones se robaban la comida de las casas (que siempre terminaban siendo perseguidos por Toothless o recibiendo un sartenazo), era mucho más tranquilo que los años anteriores. Resultó que los dragones podían pasar algunos días sin comer; bastaba con una buena cantidad de pescado para no volvieran a cazar por un par de días. Excepto por las recientes madres dragones, que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trayendo pescado para sus crías.

Y también los vikingos descubrieron, que algunos dragones eran vegetarianos. Si bien preferían las ovejas, el maíz, las moras silvestres, y las hierbas eran el plato favorito de los dragones. Y los pescados. A si es que el robo de ovejas se redujo considerablemente.

Al parecer, sin la Muerte Roja obligándolos a traer comida, estos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo otras actividades: Dormir y volar. Gobber, el entrenador de la isla, los llegó a comparar como gatos gigantes (y a Toothless no le hizo gracia, porque se robó uno de los mazos de repuesto del herrero).

Cuando las demás tribus se enteraron que Berk permitía que los dragones estuvieran dentro de las casas, pensaron que todo el pueblo se había vuelto loco. Y un grupo de representantes de las aldeas llegaron antes de que congelara el mar, para confirmar los rumores. Al principio fue un puro griterío dentro del Comedor de la aldea, con los dragones adultos gruñéndoles a los extranjeros (sobre todo porque no bajaron sus escudos y tenían armas). Más de una vez Stoick mando a callar a la furiosa multitud. Ni siquiera la demostración de Hiccup con un Nightmare convenció de todo a los representantes de que los dragones no eran completamente peligrosos.

Por suerte, había dos cosas que salvaron la situación: un representante había traído a su hija pequeña (por que su madre estaba enferma y no podía dejarla sola), y que los dragones bebés eran curiosos.

Mientras su padre discutía junto con los otros extranjeros, ella vio un pequeño Zippleback queriendo alcanzar un gran plato de maíz. La pequeña empujó el plato hacia el bebé, y este se tragó el maíz de golpe. Incluso las dos cabezas se pelearon por el último que quedaba. Cuando acabó de comer, el bebé se quedo mirando fijamente a la niña, que se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Y en eso, el Zippleback le dio un lengüetazo a la niña. Esta se empezó a reír, lo que llamó la atención de todos los demás en la sala.

Desafortunadamente, uno de los extranjeros pensó que el pequeño dragón, se quería comer a la niña, y trató de golpearlo con su escudo. Lo que no previno, es que la madre estaba cerca, y en su instinto maternal, pensó que el vikingo no solo estaba atacando a su bebé sino también a la niña. Entonces, la gran Zippleback soltó un gran nube de gas, que hizo que todos los presentes incluso los dragones tosieran ("¡Que ningún dragón estornude!, ¡Toothless no abras la boca!, ¡AUU; mi pierna!, ¡Sáquenme a este escamoso de encima!" se escuchó por todas partes). Aprovechó la confusión, para tomar a su bebé y a la niña, y salió volando del lugar.

Veinte minutos después, los jóvenes vikingos jinetes encontraron a la madre, junto con el bebé y la niña en el techo de una casa. Por más de una hora trataron de bajar a la niña: primero, por parte de los extranjeros, de bajarla por la fuerza, y terminaron en el piso con trasero en llamas. Segundo, Hiccup trató de convencerla, incluso con hierba, pero termino colgado de cabeza, cuando su pierna de metal se atoró en la escalera. Después, los gemelos trataron de convencerla, y ellos y su dragón salieron volando cuando la furiosa madre les disparó fuego. Al final, todos los vikingos, incluso los extranjeros, tuvieron que dejar sus escudos y cualquier objeto punzante para que la madre bajara con su cría y la niña, quién había estado jugando con el bebé todo el tiempo.

Y eso demostró que los dragones SOLO atacaban cuando se sentían amenazados, o si sus crías estaban en peligro. Ya convencidos, los representantes se fueron a sus respectivas islas. Pero no sin antes, que la niña hiciera una rabieta por no poder llevarse al bebé dragón. Por fortuna, pudieron convencerla de que esperara a que el dragón creciera y este fuera a buscarla (para el horror de su padre).

Pero, ahora, el jefe de la isla estaba preocupado por otra cosa. Stoick, era el más fuerte de todos los vikingos, capaz de derribar a un Nightmare de un golpe y romper una roca con la cabeza. Y le costaba entender a su hijo. Hiccup, era completamente opuesto a su padre. Era pequeño, no podía romper ni una roca y no estaba hecho para pelear contra dragones. Si era inteligente y un inventor, pero esas no eran las cualidades de un vikingo. Y tuvo que pasar un pelea a muerte con el más grande dragón de la región, y que Hiccup perdiera un parte de si pierna, para que padre e hijo se comprendieran un poco más.

Bueno volviendo al presente, Stoick estaba extremadamente preocupado por la llegada de la primavera. No, no les faltaba mercancía para intercambiar con los mercaderes. No, los dragones no se habían comido las semillas para la cosecha. No, Toothless no había incendiado la casa, de nuevo. Era que la Bruja Dragón iba a llegar ese año. Y al parecer, justo al mismo tiempo que los mercaderes.

Stoick había rogado que los barcos llegaran más rápido ese año, pero al parecer, el hielo se había demorado en derretirse en el Norte y eso los retrasó. No habría tiempo de esconderse, cubrir las casas de amuletos, y sobre todo, esconder a los dragones. ¡Oh, Odín, por que justo ese año el invierno tuvo que congelar todo el mar!

¿Papá?- la voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Hiccup estaba bajando por las escaleras, con cuidado que su pierna de metal no se atorara. Toothless, el Night Fury, bajó de un salto al suelo, revisando que Hiccup no se resbalara.

Ah, hola hijo no te escuché bajar.- Dijo el jefe, mientras ponía más leña a la chimenea. Inmediatamente, Toothless trató de avivar el fuego. Viendo toda la intención de dragón, Stoick gritó.- ¡Eso si que no bestia maligna! ¡La vez pasada quemaste toda la sala!

Toothless contestó con un gruñido, y se escondió detrás de Hiccup. El chico le dio una palmada al dragón para tranquilizarlo.

Papá, Toothless solo quiere ayudar; además, la vez pasada fue un accidente.- dijo Hiccup. Todavía su padre y su mejor amigo, no se llevaban del todo bien; sobre todo cada vez que el Night Fury hacía una travesura. Para cambiar el tema, agregó.- ¿Crees que los barcos del Norte ya van a venir? Porque estuve armando varias cosas en el taller, y quiero cambiarlo por nuevas herramientas. Y la vez pasada trajeron una silla de montar, creo que este año si voy a poder comprarla y quiero hacerle modificaciones…

Calma, calma hijo.-Stoick dijo riéndose de la emoción de su muchacho.- Este año llegarán un poco más tarde debido a que el hielo se demoró en derretir. Pero sin los dragones quemando todo, habrá más cosas con que intercambiar. – agregó en voz baja.- Y la Bruja tendrá más dragones para hipnotizar.

¿Qué dijiste?- Hiccup no escuchó la última parte, porque estaba rascándole la barbilla a su dragón.

Que, porque no usas tus inventos para comprar otras cosas, además herramientas.- Stoick disimuló rápidamente su preocupación.- Un bolso, un arco nuevo…- y agregó.- Un regalo para Astrid.

¡Papá!- Hiccup se sonrojó, mientras que Toohtless soltó una risa. Era bien sabido en el pueblo, que Hiccup y Astrid eran más que amigos. - ¡No tenemos nada serio!

Ohh, así empecé yo con tu madre.- empezó a relatar su padre, solo para fastidiarlo un poco.- Cuando los mercaderes llegaron le conseguí una linda correa para su hacha. Luego, para nuestra primera cita, le regalé un arco del Norte…

¡PAPÁ!- Hiccup dijo desesperado. Se fue hacia la puerta, con Toohtless aun riéndose.- Hmm, creo que me necesitan en el puerto… Han varios bebés dragón que cuidar… Este… adiós.

Adiós, y no hagas-nada-con-Astrid… por lo menos hasta que se casen.- Stoick terminó la conversación. Hiccup soltó un AGHH saliendo corriendo de la casa, seguido por su dragón.

Stoick soltó una gran risa, viendo como su hijo se alejaba de la casa, rojo como un tomate. Cuando se perdió de su vista, se puso serio de nuevo. Tenía ahora que resolver el problema con la Bruja, y de paso… contarles la leyenda a los más jóvenes. En especial a Hiccup.

Cuando Hiccup llegó al puerto, varios niños estaban en las calles, mostrando viejas herramientas, bordados e incluso escamas de dragón, a sus padres, preguntándoles si tendrían algún valor entre los comerciantes. Las madres se hablaban con ellos, porque los hombres de la aldea también estaban ocupados buscando cualquier cosa para intercambiar. Un vikingo estaba tratando de alejar a un Gronckle de sus ovejas, mientras que otro usaba el fuego de un Nightmare para fundir unos trozos de metal. Todos estaban ocupados por la llegada de los mercadores, e incluso ansiosos. Más los adultos. Hiccup pensaba que era por la reacción de los mercadores ante los dragones. Pero, era sabido, que los pueblos del Norte con sangre de comerciante, adoraban lo nuevo y extraño. Así es que no le preocupaba. Al menos que otra hembra dragón repitiera el desastre del comedor.

¡Eh, Hiccup!- Astrid le llamó desde el Puerto, donde su dragona Stormfly cargaba varios pescados en su boca.- ¡Baja ya; necesitamos ayuda con la comida para bebés!

Ya voy.- contestó él, mientras bajaba lo más rápido que podía con su pierna de metal. Toothless, bajó de dos saltos al puerto, donde varios canastos de pescados estaban apilados. -¡Toothless, no te atrevas a comerte eso!

Por su puesto que no, pensó el dragón. No iba a enfrentarse a la ira de una madre dragona. Como cuando pasó en el picnic anual para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. Un Timberjack se quiso aprovechar de los niños y crías de dragón, que estaban comiendo un poco lejos del grupo, con solo una vikinga vigilando. Estaban asando maíz, cuando de pronto, el dragón salió detrás de una colina, rugió, hizo correr a las crías del susto y a los niños llorar. La vikinga le dio un buen golpe con la sartén, pero no eso evito que el abusivo dragón se comiera todo el maíz. Entonces, vio que una cría de Nadder todavía tenía un maíz en su boca.

Y el Timberjack le quitó su comida. Lo que no previno, es que la madre de la cría, Stormfly, estaba cerca. Digamos que, después de la paliza que le dio la dragona, ese dragón nunca más volvió a molestar a ninguna cría o niño en Berk. Quien habría pensado que Stormfly tenía una personalidad parecida a la de Astrid.

Luego de que Hiccup ató los canastos a los costados de Toothless, emprendieron vuelo a la vieja arena de entrenamiento de Berk. Ahora convertida, en la guardería de Berk. Y también donde los dragones que se portaban mal, pasaban un tiempo de penitencia.

En ese momento, la arena estaba llena de bebés, que corrían, mordían, se trepaban a las paredes, y sus madres lo regresaban en vano al nido, por que a los pocos segundos ya estaban corriendo de nuevo. No solo había dragones, sino también niños que perseguían, jugaban y hasta rascaban a los bebés. Resulta que los bebés, eran confiados con otras criaturas de su edad, considerándolos compañeros de juego. Sin embargo, también había vikingos adultos que separaban cualquier juego que se ponía muy brusco entre los niños y los dragones.

Cuando Hiccup llegó junto con Astrid, y bajaron los canastos de comida toda la atención se volvió a ellos. Las crías se abalanzaron contra la comida, en especial los Nightmare, pero sus madres (como Hookfang) los levantaron del suelo suavemente con sus bocas. Cada uno tendría su turno.

A ver, a ver, no se impacienten. – Hiccup levantó los pescados lejos del alcance de los pequeños. No quería malcriar a los dragones, acostumbrándolos a mucha comida, por lo que cada uno debía comer su parte.

A ver, una canasta para los Gronckle…- Astrid sacó una pequeña libreta, mientras que Fishlegs (seguido por varios pequeños dragones) se la llevaba.

Hola Astrid, ¿buena pesca la de hoy?- preguntó Snotlout, con toda la atención de impresionar a la chica.

Si, ahora llévale esto a los Nightmare. Dijo ella, haciendo que cargara una pesada canasta de pescado.

UGH… no hay problema.- contestó él, mientras sus piernas temblaban por el peso.

Yo quiero llevar la canasta.- dijo Tuffnut, a su hermana, mientras jalaba la canasta a su lado.

¡No, es mi turno!- contestó Ruffnut, jalando los pescados a su lado. Al final, terminaron peleándose, siendo separados por su dragón, mientras que otro vikingo llevaba la canasta a los Zippleback.

Finalmente, todas las crías comieron su porción de pescado. Normalmente, eran las madres quienes traían la comida. Pero con los barcos del Norte acercándose, no querían que su presencia los asustara y terminaran atacando a los dragones.

Con las barrigas llenas y cansadas por jugar tanto, las crías se echaron a dormir al costado de sus madres.

Sabes que… son más lindos cuando duermen.- dijo Ruffnut sentada sobre el lomo de su dragón.

Y dan menos trabajo.- dijo su hermano, recostado en el costado del Zippleback, todavía sin nombre, porque los gemelos no se habían puesto de acuerdo en como llamarlo.

Oigan, escuché que este año los mercaderes van a traer sillas de montar.- dijo Fishlegs, con una cría de Meatlug durmiendo en sus brazos.

Yo escuché que van a traer varios arcos. – agregó Snoutlout, apoyando su espalda en Hookfang, quien tenía a sus crías entre sus patas.- Por fin podré cazar esas gaviotas gordas, sobre el lomo de Hookfang.

Yo escuché que van a traer varios cintos, y telas, y mi madre está emocionada.- dijo Astrid, un poco molesta.- Dice que, no importa lo que pase, quiere que use un vestido para la gran celebración cuando lleguen los mercaderes. Puaj.

Yo creo que te verías bien.- dijo tímidamente Hiccup.- Bueno, porque nunca los usas, pero las niñas deben usarlo… digo las mujeres lo usan, hasta tú deberías usar…- Astrid le lanzó una fea mirada.- Yo mejor me callo.

Toothless que estaba detrás de Hiccup, se aguantó una risita y recibió una mirada por parte del chico. Pero en eso, el dragón levantó las orejas y se paró, haciendo que Hiccup se cayera para atrás.

¡Ey!- el chico se quejó.

Todos los dragones adultos levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia afuera de la arena. Varios de los vikingos temieron que se tratara de otra migración.

Y en eso… Sonó un cuerno.

Retumbó por toda la isla, y todos los vikingos se quedaron escuchando el sonido. Y el vigía de la torre gritó a todo pulmón: ¡LLEGARON LOS BARCOS!

Inmediatamente, todos los vikingos salieron de la arena, y corrieron hacia el puerto. Los dragones que tenían jinetes, los siguieron con sus crías, mientras que otros decidieron evitar la fatiga y se quedaron donde estaban.

En el puerto, Stoick estaba con los otros adultos y la anciana, listo para recibir a los mercaderes. Tres grandes barcos llegaron al puerto, con mastines tallados en forma de osos polares y con grabados en sus costados, de criaturas del norte. Las grandes velas tenían dibujados la forma de un dragón marino, que por suerte no estaba siendo asesinado por un vikingo. Las naves retumbaron a tocar la madera del puerto. Las anclas cayeron la borda, y una tabla fue puesta para que los navegantes bajaran.

Un hombre, cubierto con pieles, con un hacha en su espalda, y sin casco, bajó de la nave. Su piel era pálida, su cabello casi blanco, no tenía barba, pero era un hombre grande, que a simple vista podía tirar a un Gronckle al piso. Algunos dragones que estaban con la multitud, se escondieron detrás de la gente de Berk. El hombre abrió sus brazos y…

¡Stoick, viejo amigo!- dijo bajando del barco. Todos los dragones que se habían escondido, suspiraron aliviados. A todos, excepto a Hiccup, les pareció gracioso.

¡Ah, Erik!- Stoick le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.- ¡Cuantos meses sin verte! ¡Veo que el crudo invierno no ha afectado tu humor!

¡Ah, se necesita más que una ventisca para malhumorarme!- dijo esté, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Stoick. Luego se dio cuenta de los dragones.- ¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡Realmente tienen dragones! ¡Dime que no muerden!

Ah, eso debes preguntárselo a mi hijo.- Stoick señalo a Hiccup que estaba tratando de salir entre la multitud, junto con Toothless. El dragón no estaba muy seguro de acercarse al otro vikingo.

Hola, Erik.- dijo el chico, cuando llegó a ellos.

¡Que Loki me maldiga!- exclamó Erik. - ¡No puedo creer que ese sea el Hiccup del que hablan las demás aldeas! ¡Dicen que te enfrentaste a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña! Veo que es cierto, por lo de tu pierna.

Eh, si bueno, exageran un poco. – contestó Hiccup, mientras que Toothless se agachaba detrás de él. No le gustaba lo bullicioso que era ese hombre.- Eh… él es mi mejor amigo y compañero de vuelo, Toothless.

Un Night Fury. ¿Cómo lo mantienes en tu casa sin que encienda todo?- bromeó Erik.

Ya lo ha hecho.- agregó molesto, Stoick.

¡Dos veces!- alguien gritó en la multitud. Varias personas se rieron.

No parece tan agresivo.- Erik empezó a rascar a Toothless debajo de la barbilla, antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir algo. El dragón empezó a gruñir, pero en eso, Erik toco el punto determinado del Night Fury… y cayó todo relajado.- ¡Qué un Skrill me coma! ¡Se parece al gato de mi prima!

¡Eh, jefe! – gritó alguien desde el bote. -¿Es seguro bajar?

Cuando Erik asintió, varios hombres, vestidos con pieles, y algunos con casco, sacaron sus cabezas por encima del borde de la nave. Algunos tenían piel pálida y otros piel oscura como el roble. Entonces, los demás botes bajaron las tablas y empezaron a descargar la mercancía.

Solo no bajen las armas a la vista; los dragones se podrían asustar.- avisó Hiccup.

Mientras todos los navegantes bajaban la mercancía, los dragones se quedaron mirando, viendo todas las extrañas cosas que los humanos cargaban. Stoick se fue por un lado con Erik, aprovechando de que los jóvenes estaban ocupados viendo los barcos.

Me temo amigo, que has llegado en mal momento.- le dijo Stoick.- Tu llegada ha coincidido con la fecha de la Bruja.

¿Qué?- casi exclamó Erik. – Esa horrenda bruja, soltando sus malos augurios y muerte. Cuando la tenga en mis manos, la voy… no sé que, pero va a pagar por lo de Hilda.

¿Hilda?- Stoick dijo preocupado.- No me digas que….

Si, lo mismo que le pasó a la madre de Hiccup.- dijo tristemente Erik. – No sobrevivió el invierno.

Lo siento mucho. Se lo que es perder a una esposa.- dijo Stoick sinceramente.- ¿Cómo lo está tomando Brecina?

Bien. Es muy pequeña para saber lo que pasa en verdad…- Erik agregó tristemente.- De eso quería hablarte. Ehhh… ¿la mayoría de los dragones se dejan tocar por los niños?

Algunos, no todos. Pero tenemos crías si que adoran estar con los niños.- le contestó Stoick.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlos?

Ya me lo temía. No podía dejarla sola después de lo de Hilda, por lo que la traje al viaje.- explicó Erik. – Y le conté de los dragones. Y ahora está entusiasmada con ellos.

Oh, oh…- dijo preocupado el líder de Berk. Si Brecina era como su madre de pequeña…- ¿Qué tan entusiasmada?

¡DRAGONES!- gritó una niña, vestida con pieles blancas. Tenía pelo rubio oscuro, su piel era tostada y por su tamaño, parecía tener menos de 9 años. Sobresaltó a todos los adultos y dragones, con sus chillidos de alegría, mientras bajaba corriendo del bote.

Muy, MUY, entusiasmada.- finalizó Erik.

¡UN DRAGÓN!- gritó ella, y para el horror de Hookfang apretó bien fuerte a una de sus crías. Pero luego dijo, es muy pequeño, y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

Corrió entonces hacia las crías de Meatlug, pero Fishlegs gritó: NO, NO, SON MUY CHICAS. Después, Brecina captó a los bebés Nadder, y Astrid los puso sobre el lomo de su madre antes de que la niña llegara. Se fue contra el Zippleback de los gemelos, pero este levantó vuelo. Y solo quedó…

¡NIGHT FURY!- gritó la niña cuando vio a Toothless que seguía tirado en el piso. Antes de que Hiccup pudiera hacer algo, Brecina saltó sobre Toothless, que chilló del susto. -¡Vuela, dragón, vuela!- dijo ella, jalándole las orejas.

¡Oh, no, no, no!- exclamó Hiccup, que sacó a la niña de la espalda de su amigo. – ¡Así no se trata a los dragones!

Toothless salió corriendo, atropellando a quién estuviera cerca y se escondió debajo de una caja grande vacía, que habían dejado los mercaderes. La niña no solo era chillona, también era brusca, pensó él.

¡PERO YO QUIERO MONTARLO!- lloró Brecina, que inmediatamente fue cogida por su padre.

Ya, ya, hija. Sabes que no debes hacer eso.-la trató de calmar, Erik. Luego, dirigió una mirada furiosa al bote.- ¡Calluna! ¿No se supone que debías estar vigilándola?

Una chica de piel blanca y pelo rubio liso, vestida por finas pieles, con una bufanda de zorro, se asomo fuera del bote. Era muy bella, pero tenía una expresión de indiferencia bien marcada en su rostro.

Lo siento Erik, no me gustan los niños.- dijo ella, como si fuera normal.

Ya sabía yo, que sus padres la habían malcriado mucho.- se dio una palmada en la frente Erik, mientras sostenía a una sollozante Brecina.- Tenía que ofrecerme a reducarla, pero que se yo… Mejor que se hubiera casado con el viejo del pueblo.

Hola Calluna.- dijo amargada Astrid, apoyada por la mirada molesta de Ruffnut.

Chicas, hace años que nos las veía.- dijo ella en tono burlón.- Veo que Berk las ha hecho más ásperas.

Incluso los dragones de las chicas, le gruñeron. La chica tenía la mirada de un zorro, pícara y vanidosa al mismo tiempo. Y a los dragones no les gustaba. Generalmente, los humanos vanidosos eran los más crueles a la hora de cazar a su especie.

Calluna era conocida no solo por su belleza, sino por que también había sido la primera de su generación en matar un dragón. Había rumores, que a veces se quedaba con las escamas de los más "bonitos" para adornar su cuarto. Y ahora que los dragones estaban de moda como "mascota", estaba buscando uno a la altura de su belleza para tenerlo en la casa. Ya tenía otras mascotas, todas seleccionadas cuidadosamente. Por lo menos, a ellas si las CUIDABA bien.

Astrid y a Ruffnut les caía pesada desde el día en que se conocieron. Era soberbia, no ayudaba, no se ensuciaba las manos, y era la que más se metía con los niños pequeños. Oh, y solo se juntaba con Hiccup de niños, porque ansiaba el puesto de la mujer del líder, con todos los beneficios incluidos. Pero a Hiccup, nunca le agradó Calluna. Sobre todo cuando embarró de lodo a Astrid.

Hola, Hiccup.- dijo ella, acercándose a él. Era más alta, por que era uno o dos años mayor que los resto de los jinetes de Berk.

Eh, hola Calluna.- contestó él incómodo. Detrás de él, Astrid rechinaba los dientes de la envidia.

Y, ahora eres el héroe de Berk. –se acercó más a él, apartando de golpe a Fishlegs de su camino, que casi se cae sobre Snotlout. Ella recibió un gruñido por parte de sus dragones. – Me gusta tu pierna. Se nota que te has vuelto todo un vikingo.

Los gemelos y Stormfly retenían a Astrid que estaba a punto de lanzarle una lanza a Calluna, quien estaba cada vez más cerca de Hiccup. Oh, si. Astrid la quería matar.

En eso, para el alivio de Hiccup y los gemelos, Toothless salió de su escondite y se interpuso en el camino de Calluna.

Oh, este es tu dragón. Que bonito es.- Trató de acariciarlo, pero este casi le mordió.- Aunque algo mal educado, mis mascotas no son así. Tienen clase, a diferencia de estos dragones.

Bueno, Calluna, gracias por tus "amables" comentarios.- Hiccup caminó hacia atrás, siendo resguardado por Toothless. – Pero creo que mi papá necesita ayuda, con esos dragones sin clase. Ellos QUIEREN ayudar a bajar las cosas y necesitan que los instruyan. Así es que… ¡adiós!

En cuanto Hiccup salió corriendo, los demás chicos le siguieron junto con sus dragones. Porque estar junto a Calluna, era equivalente a estar con la Muerte Roja.

Ya serás mío, enano.- dijo ella, molesta que su plan de conseguir una posición alta en la aldea, le estuviera fallando.

**Ahhh, Ya conocimos a varios personajes del Norte, pero todavía falta la Bruja. En el próximo capítulo, esto se va a poner interesante.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2. Vienen las compras. Y la bruja…**

**Madre**

**Capítulo 2**

Cada vez que llegaban los mercaderes a la isla, se instalaban en una parte de los campos, y armaban sus tiendas en esta. Las armaban con palos, colocaban mesas precarias y las cubrían con lonas. Para el medio día, todas las tiendas estaban terminabas. Cada puesto tenía mercancías diferentes: telas, comida exótica, adornos, joyas, herramientas de todo tipo, pieles, tallados en hueso, hasta espejos. Puestos de comida despedían muchos tipos de olores fuertes y atractivos, incluso se sentía el olor de chocolate en el aire.

Inmediatamente, todos los niños de Berk llevaron a sus padres a las tiendas, en especial las que tenían las replicas de armas y dragones tallados en madera. Las mujeres vikingas, podían darse el gusto de comprarse broches y telas para confeccionar atuendos hermosos. Y tal vez, conseguir un pretendiente para sus hijas. En cuanto a los hombres, pasaban más tiempo buscando herramientas, arcos resistentes, lanzas de todas partes de las islas, sillas de montar (estaban muy populares debido a los dragones), y tal vez alguna cosita para consentir a la chica de sus sueños. Mientras que otros, estaban comiendo el plato favorito del día: calamar a la parrilla. Hasta a los dragones les gustaba, por lo que tuvieron que traer anguilas y sartenes para espantarlos.

En pocas palabras, el campamento de los mercaderes nunca había estado tan lleno. Las personas caminaban entre los puestos, observando, regateando e intercambiando mercancía. Algunas piezas de cobre incluso oro eran intercambiadas por finas telas, adornos y hasta instrumentos musicales (que algunos dragones detestaban). Y los dragones… hacían travesuras.

Los comerciantes mantenían un ojo sobre los Gronckle, porque aprovechan cualquier descuido para atrapar una oveja. Los pequeños Terror corrían entre las piernas de los aldeanos, mordisquean sus piernas o trataban de llevarse cualquier cosa brillante de los puestos. Los Nadder se quedaban viéndose en los espejos y en las ollas brillantes. Había un Zippleback con una cabeza mareada, por haberla metido en un barril de cerveza. Los Nightmare estaban en los puestos de comida, esperando cualquier descuido para robar un pedazo de carne. Había incluso un Whispering Death esperando pacientemente cerca de una mesa, a que algún pedazo de comida se cayera al suelo. El único dragón que parecía que se estaba portando decentemente, era el Night Fury.

Estaba al costado de Hiccup, cargando alguno de sus últimos proyectos, que incluían martillos, unas tenazas, repuestos para escudos, unos utensilios con escamas de dragón incrustadas, entre otras cosas útiles para un taller. Hasta ahora no había podido encontrar una silla lo suficiente grande (y barata) para Toothless, pero había conseguido nuevas herramientas interesantes a cambio de sus objetos con incrustaciones de escamas (que todas se habían caído naturalmente.) Incluso una comerciante se ofreció en hacer un muñeco pequeño de Toothless a cambio de una moneda y varias escamas de Nadder.

Por otro lado, Snotlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut estaban en las tiendas de armería, probándose armaduras y viendo arcos. Snotlout se llegó a probar una armadura de gran tamaño (el vendedor dijo que le pertenecían a los romanos) pero terminó de espaldas por el peso. Fishlegs estaba buscando un cepillo de metal, para ver si lograba amistarse con un Whispering Death que siempre volteaba la basura de su casa y así tranquilizar los nervios de su padre. Y Tuffnut, buscaba el escudo más grande y económico, para molestar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, las chicas…

¡Mamá, esto ya es demasiado humillante!- se quejó Astrid, mientras su madre le ponía encima varias telas, viendo cuál de todas le quedaba mejor. Stormfly, ya tenía varias telas sobre su lomo, y sus crías estaban jugando con cualquier lazo que encontraran en el suelo.

Astrid, por favor, son solo telas.- se molestó su madre.- Dentro de unos años tendrás la edad para casarte, y tienes que verte bonita para los chicos. No se querrán acercar a una chica llena de escamas de dragón y cenizas en la ropa.

¡Pero mamá, se supone que así es en Berk!- se quejó Astrid. Odiaba comprar ropa. Para colmo, la madre de los gemelos también estaba ahí. Su madre ya había terminado de darle consejos sobre que telas debería usar para Ruffnut. Y ahora le tocaba que la ayudara con ella.

Lo peor de todo, es que podía ver a lo lejos a Calluna en su puesto, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Al menos Ruffnut estaba ahí para ayudarla. En el momento que hubiera alguna señal de los chicos, ella le pasaría la voz y saldría corriendo. No importaba si su madre armaba un escándalo después.

Por fin, para su alivio, su madre terminó de escoger las telas y se las llevó para su casa junto con la madre de los gemelos. Justo en el momento en que Hiccup pasaba cerca del puesto de Calluna.

¡Emergencia!- dijo Astrid a su amiga.- ¡Plan C-2!

Entendido, capitana.- rápidamente Ruffnut salió en busca de su hermano y los demás chicos, para así formar una barrera entre Hiccup y Calluna. Mientras, Astrid haría lo posible por mantener alejado a Calluna del chico.

Desafortunadamente, su Nadder tenía otra idea. Atraída por los objetos brillantes de la mesa, se acercó al puesto de Calluna ante la indignación de Astrid. Es que había espejos. Incluso las crías querían alcanzar la mesa. La vanidad iba a ser la perdición de esa dragona, Astrid estaba segura.

Ah, hola Astrid. Parece que tu dragón es la única chica con buen gusto en tu familia.- se burló Calluna. Al costado de ella había un perro pequeño, completamente de color blanco, y miraba con malos ojos a Stormfly. Era una de las tantas mascotas de Calluna.

Al menos sabe comportarse…- murmuró en voz Astrid, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas amenazantes.- A diferencia de tu perro faldero.

El perro empezó a saltar y ladrar alocadamente, cuando Stormfly se acercó para inspeccionar uno de los espejos. Un simple soplido de su boca lo tiró de la mesa. Aun así, se podía escuchar los ladridos del perro desde el suelo.

Ay, Astrid. Al menos YO si tengo clase.- continuó Calluna, ignorando a su mascota.- No como tú, que tienes agujeros en toda tu ropa, y púas en la falda.

Disculpa, no has oído que esta es la última moda en Berk.- responfió Astrid en tono burlón.- Protege tus ropas de rasgaduras de las escamas de dragón, cuando los montas. A diferencia de esa bufanda, que ni si quiera combina. ¿Cuántos zorros has tenido que cazar para remplazarla?

Muy pocos.- Calluna entrecerró los ojos.- Por que a diferencia de esa ropa hecha de cuero y lana de poca calidad, las pieles duran mucho más.

Me gustaría ver que tu ropa durara a una pelea con la Muerte Roja.- continúo Astrid.

Hola chicas.- interrumpió Hiccup, arriesgándose a romper la tensión entre las dos antes de que se desatara una tormenta.

Hola Hiccup.- Calluna cambió a un tono completamente amable, ni sin antes darle un empujón a Astrid.- Qué bueno es que vengas a visitarme.

En realidad iba a hablar con Astrid.- contestó, manteniéndose lejos de Calluna, mientras que Toothless no dejaba de gruñir. Se acercó a la chica y empezó a empujarla lejos de la tienda.- Así que…

¡Espera!- Astrid le reclamó, frenando y haciendo que Hiccup casi se resbalara.- ¡No voy a dejar a Stormfly y sus bebés!

Stormfly no dejaba de ver un objeto en la mesa, y movía la cabeza de arriba para abajo, emocionada. Astrid se acercó para ver lo que le atraía a la dragona.

¡Por Odín! ¡Eso sí es un espejo!- dijo ella al ver el objeto en la mesa. Redondo y con un mango para sostenerlo, parecía como cualquier otro espejo. Pero, tenía en los bordes grabados de dragones, el más predominante era la figura de un Nadder, justo en la parte superior. Diseños de flores, cuidadosamente talladas en el metal, adornaban el mango.

¡OHHHHHHH!- El resto de los jóvenes vikingos jinetes (traídos por Ruffnut) se apoyaron detrás de Astrid para ver mejor el objeto. Solo Hiccup se movió a su costado.

¿Les gusta?- dijo Calluna con una sonrisa pícara.- Son 10 piezas de oro y 20 perlas.

¿QUÉ?- exclamó Astrid, haciendo que los chicos cayeran hacia atrás.- ¿Estás bromeando? Cuesta más que una espada del Oriente. Más que la seda.

¡Más que un bote!- exclamó Fishlegs, levantándose del suelo.

Temo que este espejo es lo más fino que encontrarán en todas la islas de la región.- dijo Calluna, con su típica sonrisa de zorro.- Mi padre se la ganó en una apuesta a un mercader del Oriente, cuando mató a un Snapptraper.- los dragones gruñeron ante ese comentario.- Esta bordado con piedras preciosas derretidas; grabado mientras todavía el metal era fundido, y las flores son escamas de las más agraciadas especies de dragones de los 7 mares.

Oh bueno, ese espejo equivale al más grande salmón del mar, pensó Toothles. Stormfly asintió, mientras sus crías corrían entre sus piernas.

Y cuesta un ojo de la cara.- dijo Tuffnut, señalando el objeto.

Yo daría un ojo y una piern… eh, brazo por él.- agregó Ruffnut, recordando no mencionar la pierna perdida de Hiccup.

Me demoraría una década en conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarlo… pero lo haría por ti.- dijo Snotlout tratando de lucirse ante Astrid.

Olvídalo.- dijo Astrid, decepcionada.- No vale la pena comprarlo…

Tú te lo pierdes.-Calluna se encogió de hombros, y agregó.- Si no van a comprar nada, fuera de aquí. Sus dragones ocupan el espacio de los clientes.

Los jóvenes y sus dragones se fueron con gusto lejos de Calluna, excepto por Astrid que tuvo que jalar a Stormfly lejos de los espejos. Solo Hiccup se quedó cerca de la tienda. Cogió un espejo simple y le pagó a la comerciante que estaba acompañando a Calluna.

Cuando cayó la noche, casi todas las tiendas habían guardado sus mercancías, y los mercaderes se preparaban para pasar la noche en su campamento (esta vez, un poco más lejos del pueblo, algunos extranjeros todavía NO confiaban en los dragones). Algunos pequeños Terror se metieron a las carpas, y a pesar del uso de las anguilas, reclamaron un lugar entre las mantas.

Brecina, la hija de Erik, había estado persiguiendo a Toothless y cualquier dragón desprevenido, durante toda la tarde. Solo se detuvo cuando su padre, la hizo montarse en un pony disfrazado de dragón, para "calmar" su deseo de volar sobre uno. A la niña no le hizo gracia, pero estaba tan cansada por persecución por todo el campamento, que se quedó dormida hasta la hora del banquete.

El banquete se celebraba en el gran comedor del pueblo, donde ahora era común ver dragones cerca de las mesas, o avivando la gran chimenea donde se cocinaba la comida. La estatua del dragón siendo atravesado por una espada, había sido removida y remplazada por una escultura de uno alzando el vuelo. Hecha en piedra, por que moldear el metal llevaba tiempo. Habían hecho antes una versión en madera, pero una Nightmare terminó usándola como nido antes de que pudieran meterla en el comedor.

En el comedor había gente conversando, comiendo, tomando cerveza y dragones aprovechando cualquier descuido para coger algo de la mesa. Mientras tanto, unos artistas relataban historias y leyendas, en un pequeño escenario. Algunos vikingos participaban en los relatos. Contaban sus hazañas en el mar; sus enfrentamientos previos con los dragones (a estos no les hacia mucha gracia), y unas cuantas anécdotas divertidas.

Incluso los jóvenes jinetes relataron la historia de como vencieron a la Muerte Roja, usando unos muñecos de tela y marionetas de palo. Pero, varias partes de la obra fueron interrumpidas porque: Los gemelos no se ponían de acuerdo; Snotlout se atribuía varias escenas de heroísmo; Astrid mandaba a callar a Snotlout; Fishlegs resaltaba las estadísticas de pelea de cada dragón; Hiccup corregía a cada rato el tamaño de la Muerte Roja, y los dragones, en especial Toothless, se metían en medio de la presentación cada vez que podían. La presentación terminó abruptamente cuando Fishlegs, disfrazado de la Muerte Roja (que era una manta, remendada con piedras y pedazos de cuero para las alas) y con los bebés Gronckle sirviendo como cola, entró en el escenario para relatar la parte final. Toothless saltó sobre Fishlegs, haciendo que Meatlug saliera en defensa de su jinete, y ambos terminaron rodando fuera del escenario, mientras que el comedor estallaba en carcajadas.

Luego le tocó a Gobber relatar su travesía de toda la vida contra el Boneknapper. Cuando mencionó los vikingos congelados golpeándolo, el público se rio. Pero cuando continuó con la ballena, el yak saliendo del volcán, y el yak y la ballena siendo enviados por Thor, el público pensó que el viejo vikingo había perdido la cordura. Incluso no le creyeron cuando les contó como le devolvió el hueso al dragón, y este se volvió como un manso gatito. Claro que todas sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando el dragón rugió detrás de ellos.

Stoick, que había estado conversando con una de las comerciantes, dio la señal para que empezaran con el relato más importante. El de la Bruja. Pasó la voz entre los adultos, que mandaron a los niños y dragones a guardar silencio.

¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó Hiccup a su padre, viendo que el ambiente se ponía más oscuro.

Vas a escuchar uno de los relatos más importantes de tu vida.- le contestó él.- Tú y tus otros amigos jinetes deben prestar mucha atención.

Pero…- Hiccup trató de interrumpir, pero Stoick lo mando a callar. Toothless apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del chico, confundido de porque todos los adultos parecían nerviosos.

En eso, un Zippleback soltó una nube de gas en medio del escenario, y una mujer joven salió entre este. Tenía pelo negro largo, adornado con amuletos, y piel oscura. Vestía una túnica oscura, con una piel de oso cubriéndole el pecho, y varios amuletos colgaban en su cuello. Hiccup dedujo que debía ser la curandera de los comerciantes.

Escuchen niños y niñas, nacidas hace 10 inviernos.- clamó ella, con voz autoritaria y sabia.- Escuchen jóvenes que tienen dragones durmiendo a los pies de sus camas. Porque deben saber por derecho la leyenda de la Terrible Bruja Dragón.

Los jóvenes, los niños e incluso los dragones se quedaron viendo unos a los otros, confundidos por la advertencia de la mujer.

Hace muchos años, había una mujer muy hermosa pero extraña en una villa. La villa siempre era atacada por dragones, pero ella nunca resultaba herida al pelear con ellos.- detrás de ella, artistas usaban sombras para retratar la historia.- Un día, los dragones de la villa empezaron a actuar extraño. Ya no comían de los campos, ya no robaban los peces. Solo se quedaban sentados en la playa, como si esperaran la muerte. Pero luego, la comida empezó a desaparecer de los almacenes.

"Las redes aparecían cortadas; las armas se caían en pedazos y las personas empezaron a pasar hambre. Mientras tanto, los campos y la pesca de la mujer hermosa eran abundantes, pero nadie sabía el porqué. Entonces, un joven entró a la casa de la mujer en busca de comida, y la vio hipnotizando a un dragón. "

¿¡Qué?- exclamaron los jinetes.

"El joven vio como el dragón le traía comida desde el mar, y desde otras tierras. No solo podía obligarlo a traer comida, también sacaba su sangre y escamas para sus pociones y hechizos. La mujer era una Bruja."

Hubo un grito general por parte de los niños, mientras que los dragones escuchaban el relato con los ojos bien abiertos.

"El joven les contó a todos lo que la Bruja hacía, y varios guerreros se metieron en su casa para ver si era verdad. La descubrieron usando el corazón de un dragón para invocar espíritus malignos. Los aldeanos asustados, expulsaron a la mujer del pueblo."

Hiccup y los demás jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que algunos dragones (que entendían el relato por las figuras de sombra) se habían metido debajo de las mesas. Toothless le estaba gruñendo a las imágenes.

"La mujer soltó un grito infernal y lanzó una maldición a su villa. Esa misma noche, mientras la villa dormía, una gran figura monstruosa salió de la nada y los cubrió en llamas. Nadie sobrevivió al ataque."

Ahora todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

"Cada 10 años, la bruja viaja entre las islas. Buscando más herramientas para mezclar sus pociones. No intenten enfrentársele, por que los maldecirá; no la miren a los ojos, por que les robará el alma; no dejen sus puertas abiertas, porque los malos espíritus entraran a su hogar… y no dejen a sus dragones solos, por que los arrancará de su lado. Cuidado con al Bruja Dragón. ¡Es verdad lo que digo sobre ella! ¡Llegará en la segunda semana de primavera a Berk; se quedará por cinco días! ¡Corran jóvenes, escondan a sus dragones y sálvense de los espíritus malignos!"

La presentación terminó con una gran sombra riéndose malignamente detrás de la curandera. El lugar se quedó callado como una tumba…

Varios niños y crías de dragón empezaron a gritar, mientras corrían a dónde estaban sus madres. Algunos dragones pequeños se escondían en cualquier grieta que encontraran.

Calma. Calma.- Stoick logró que le prestaran atención.- La celebración se terminó. Todos a sus casas. No se preocupen por los demás dragones, hay vigías en toda la guardería y la anciana del pueblo ha llenado el lugar con amuletos. Y no se olviden ponerle a sus dragones uno en el cuello.

Inmediatamente, todos los aldeanos de Berk empezaron a salir del comedor. Algunos se quedaron atrás para sacar a los dragones que se habían escondido (y de paso ponerles un amuleto). Pero Stoick y Gobber hicieron que los jóvenes jinetes se quedaran en el comedor.

A ver, ¿cómo es eso de la Bruja Dragón?- le demandó Hiccup a su padre. Los demás chicos también esperaban la respuesta.

En cuanto a los dragones, solo Toothless y el Zippleback estaban a atentos a Stoick, porque Hookfang, Stormfly y Meatlug, estaban ocupadas consolando a sus asustadas crías.

Stoick suspiró y se paso una mano por el rostro.

Hace unas décadas, cuando Gobber y yo éramos niños, una mujer llegó a la aldea.- empezó a explicar el jefe.- Estaba vestida con escamas de dragón. Llegó a la villa, pidiendo cambiar unas cosas por perlas. Mi padre la echó, y ella… señaló a con sus largos dedos a varios aldeanos antes de irse a su bote.

Durante la noche, varios dragones quemaron las casas de quienes ella había señalado.- continuó Gobber.- Luego se les marchitaron sus cosechas, y algunos de sus hijos se enfermaron. A los dos días, la bruja regresó… Y le intercambiamos las cosas que necesitaba para que no nos maldijera más.

Esperen… ¿dices que la bruja causó todo eso?- preguntó Tuffnut, no convencido.

Si, no habrá sido pura coincidencia. Es decir, los dragones quemaban las casas; todos tienen una mala cosecha…- lo apoyó Hiccup.

¿Y niños enfermándose al mismo tiempo? ¿En solo dos días?- Stoick les dijo seriamente.- No, Hiccup. Eso no es coincidencia. Es magia negra.

¿Y los dragones?- Astrid continuó con el argumento.- Hiccup demostró que se puede entrenar a un dragón. No creo que ella los haya hipnotizado. Además, ningún dragón se acercaría a alguien con un arma.

Si, sacarle el corazón a un dragón enorme… se necesita como 10 vikingos para para tirar uno al suelo.- agregó Ruffnut. Su Zippleback le dio un empujón.- ¡Está bien; se necesitan 20 vikingos para hacerlo!

Tú no entiendes, ella los hipnotiza con sus espíritus malignos.- Gobber le contradijo, moviendo los dedos de su única mano.- Yo lo he visto. Se acerca a al dragón, levanta su bastón que tiene una calavera de dragón, y lo hipnotiza. El animal cae al suelo como un perro. ¡Y luego le clava la daga justo en el corazón!

Tú no nunca la has visto clavándole la daga.- le corrigió Stoick.

No, pero la vi levantando el arma antes de salir corriendo.- se defendió Gobber.- Y cuando regresaba al sitio, solo había una mancha de sangre en donde estaba el dragón.

Algunos de los dragones tragaron saliva al escuchar esa parte.

Bueno, te creo lo de la daga… no hay que dejar a los dragones cerca de ella.- dijo Hiccup, un poco asustado por el relato.

¡Ni hablen con ella!- Stoick les advirtió.- ¡Si dices un comentario fuera de lugar o simplemente no le agradas, extenderá su mano y te maldecirá! Mejor ni se acerquen.

Yo no creo en maldiciones…- dijo Snotlout, pero se arrepintió cuando Stoick le mando una mirada severa.

No quería contarles esto, hasta que fueran mayores. Pero la madre de Brecina, Hilda…- el jefe dijo con tristeza.- Fue señalada por la bruja hace diez años, su salud empeoró, y en el último invierno ella…

¿Murió?- preguntó Astrid, incrédula.

Por eso no deben acercársele. Los amuletos protegerán a los dragones de que los malos espíritus tomen posesión de ellos.- les explicó Stoick.- Ahora. Todos a sus casas. Hay que estar pendiente si la bruja llega.

Los jóvenes se fueron rápido a sus casas. Mientras que Hiccup acompañó a su padre a casa junto con Toothless.

Voy a ir ver si los demás terminaron de ponerle los amuletos a sus dragones.- dijo él, mientras abría la puerta.- Si escuchas el cuerno, cierra la puerta con llave y no dejes que Toothless salga. Nunca ha habido un Night Fury en el pueblo, y no vaya a ser que la bruja lo quiera para sus pociones.

Papá, ¿realmente la bruja es tan peligrosa?- Hiccup le preguntó preocupado.

Hiccup, por esta vez hazme caso, y NO te acerques a la bruja.- le advirtió su padre.- Es una mala persona, no solo para nosotros sino también para los dragones. Prométeme que ni tú ni Toothless saldrán de la casa.

Lo prometo, papá…-contestó Hiccup, aun no muy seguro del relato de la bruja.

Bien; no te preocupes si no llego hasta el amanecer.- Hiccup y Toothless entraron a la casa, mientras que Stoick salía hacia a la fría noche.- Buenas noches.

Durante toda la noche, los niños que tenían dragones (era común que tuvieran un Terror) los abrazan mientras estaban en sus camas. La noche parecía anunciar la llegada de la bruja, porque no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo. El viento soplaba fuertemente y hacia rechinar las puertas. En el campamento, los dragones que se habían metido en las carpas, se acurrucaban entre si. Excepto por uno, que terminó como almohada para Brecina, para su mala suerte.

El vigía de turno miraba fijamente el mar, en busca de cualquier indicio que la Bruja estaba por llegar.

Hiccup estaba en medio de la aldea. No había nadie en esta.

¿Hola?- preguntó él, caminando entre los caminos vacíos.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Siguió caminando hasta que un sonido le llamó la atención. Vio a Toothless gruñirle a una neblina muy densa. Hiccup corrió hacia a él.

¡Toothless!- lo llamó. En eso, su dragón saltó hacia la gran neblina.-¡Toothless, regresa!

El chico se resbaló antes de llegar y cayó de golpe al piso. Entonces, varios dragones de todos los tamaños y especies salieron volando de la neblina, desesperados por salir. Hiccup se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Cuando en eso, la gran boca de la Muerte Roja salió entre la niebla, y sobre ella estaba una mujer vestida… Vestida con la piel de un Night Fury.

¡NO!- Hiccup despertó sobresaltado. El grito también despertó a Toothless, que empezó a lamerle la cara para tranquilizarlo.- Basta, amigo. Sólo era una pesadilla.

El dragón dejó de lamerlo, y lo empujó suavemente en el hombro.

Estúpida Mujer Dragón…-murmuró Hiccup mientras se acurrucaba entre las pieles de su cama. Toothless se acurrucó a su lado, aprovechando el poco espacio en la cama. Hiccup le acarició las orejas, feliz de que su amigo estuviera ahí. A los pocos minutos, el chico se quedó dormido.

Hiccup volvió a despertarse, cuando escuchó a Toothless arañar la puerta de su habitación.

Toothless. Es muy temprano…- se quejó el chico, levantándose de la cama. Se puso su pierna falsa, y caminó hacia la puerta. Jaló a su dragón lejos de ella.- Además, no podemos salir hasta que la bruja se vaya del pueblo.

Pero el dragón no parecía escuchar. Dejó la puerta, y empezó a arañar la pequeña ventana de su cuarto (lo suficiente grande para que entrara un Terror).

Toothless. Compórtate…- Hiccup abrió la ventana, viendo la desesperación de su dragón.- ¿Qué hay…?

Cuando Hiccup abrió la ventana, el cuerno del vigía retumbó por toda la aldea. A lo lejos, en el mar, se podía ver un solitario bote, navegando hacia la isla.

La bruja llegó.- dijo el chico.

Cuando sonó el cuerno, Fishlegs se cayó de su cama, justo al costado de su dragón. Snotlout gritó algo de salvar a Astrid, y rodó de la cama, asustando a los bebés Nightmare. Los gemelos salieron de sus habitaciones de golpe, y terminaron chocándose en el camino. Astrid saltó de su cama, y corrió hacia la ventana más cercana. En el campamento, Calluna, rodeada por algunas de sus mascotas, se levantó mientras su mascarilla nocturna se le caía del rostro. Brecina encontró a su dragón escondido entre las sábanas cuando se despertó.

El viejo bote avanzaba lentamente hacia el puerto, impulsándose por la marea y el viento del mar. Estaba desgastado, lleno de moluscos y apenas se podía distinguir el mástil en forma de dragón. La vela estaba muy remendada, y no había ningún dibujo en ella.

En tierra firme, el vigía bajo corriendo de la torre, metió a su Gronckle, a su perro y a su oveja favorita a su casa. En el campo de entrenamiento, los vikingos cubrieron el techo con lonas, restos de bote, y ramas, haciendo parecer que estaba completamente abandonado. En el comedor, varias mujeres llenaron el lugar con amuletos, antes de correr a sus casas, mientras cogían a sus hijos y llevaban a cualquier dragón rezagado a los establos.

Stoick se metió en el taller junto con Gobber, el padre de Snotlout y Erik. No querían estar cerca de la bruja cuando esta entrara al pueblo, pero era su deber vigilar que nadie se quedara afuera. El comerciante sacó un telescopio y miró hacia el mar.

Ahí viene la bruja…- dijo él, mirando fijamente al puerto.

El bote de la Bruja llegó al puerto, y un ancla oxidada cayó al mar. Una figura encorvada bajó de este, apoyándose en su bastón.

Cuando la mujer llegó al centro de la aldea, los jóvenes, mirando prudentemente desde la ventana, se dieron cuenta que si debían temerle a la mujer. Era encorvada, caminaba a paso lento, con sus largos mechones de pelo gris rozando el suelo. Vestía con una túnica simple verde, con varías bolsitas colgando de su cinturón. Pero lo más predominante, era la gran piel de escamas que llevaba sobre la cabeza y le recorría toda la espalda. En la parte de la cabeza, había una calavera de dragón, con unos diminutos cuernos, adornando la piel. Y su bastón, con amuletos extraños colgándole, tenía una calavera de dragón de largos dientes.

Oh, Thor…- murmuró Hiccup mirando a la mujer. En eso, la bruja levantó la cabeza, y él juró que estaba viendo fijamente a él y a Toothless. Jaló a su dragón lejos de la ventana, y se sentó en el suelo.

La bruja dejó de mirar la casa del jefe, y siguió por su camino en la aldea. Sino hubieran estado tan concentrados en ella, las habitantes de Berk, habrían visto una sombra oscura pasar sobre sus cabezas, dirigiéndose al bosque.

**Todos corran, que ahí viene la bruja. ¿Qué será la misteriosa sombra? En el próximo capítulo, algunos dragones se empiezan a comportar extraño. Y Toothless está muy nervioso. ¿Tendrá que ver la bruja?**

**Y se empiezan a acabar los amuletos. O.O **


	4. Chapter 4

**La bruja causa los primeros problemas.**

**Madre**

**Capítulo 3**

La mujer caminaba a paso lento por las calles de la aldea. Su piel de dragón arrastraba se arrastraba por el piso, dejando extrañas marcas de escamas en el tierra. A pesar de tenía contextura gruesa, sus manos eran delgadas y huesudas, como si hubiera pasado hambre por varios días.

Debido a que miraba hacia abajo, no se podía ver el rostro ya que el cráneo del dragón se lo cubría. Su presencia era tenebrosa; nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Hasta la isla parecía anunciar la presencia de la bruja. El día estaba nublado, con vientos fuertes azotando las ventanas, y había un olor nauseabundo proveniente del mar.

Casi todos los vikingos veían desde sus ventanas, como la misteriosa mujer caminaba entre las calles, a paso lento. Los dragones veían desde los establos, y si alguno trataba de salir, era jalado hacia adentro por algún vikingo.

Conforme más se acercaba la bruja al pueblo, la gente abría sus puertas y tiraba afuera ollas, cucharones, navajas y cualquier cosa de metal, esperando así disuadirla. Pero esta no se detuvo ante los ofrecimientos que le dejaban los aldeanos. Siguió caminando, hasta pasar la mayor parte de las casas.

¿Qué tal si se enteró de las crías de dragón?- preguntó Erik, mirando por el telescopio.

No lo creo; nadie está tan loco para ir a la isla de la bruja.-dijo Stoick, mirando por la ventana hacia donde iba esta.

Pero dicen que hay gente que va a pedirle maldiciones para sus enemigos.- comentó Gobber.- Yo tenía un primo, que se metió en problemas con un romano, y este se fue donde el oráculo para pedirle que lo castigara. Entonces…

Erik se distrajo por el relato sin sentido de Gobber, y bajo el telescopio. Cuando volvió a ver por este, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba la bruja. Sorprendido, empezó a buscar por todas partes donde se había metido ella. Y en eso, vio las huellas que se dirigían a…

¡SE FUE HACIA EL NIDO!- exclamó Erik. Tiró el telescopio, y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, salió corriendo.

Astrid, que estaba viendo desde su ventana, vio a Stoick, Gobber y dos hombres más salir corriendo del taller, hacia la guardería.

Oh no.- dijo ella. Ignorando las advertencias de Stoick, bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió afuera. Stormfly trató de seguirla. -¡No, Stormfly, quédate aquí, es muy peligroso!

Stormfly se lamentó de poder seguir a su amiga, pero obedeció y se quedó junto con sus crías en la casa. Astrid cogió una de sus hachas, y fue tras los adultos. Al mismo tiempo, Snotlout la vio salir de su casa; dejó a su dragón en el establo, y fue tras la chica. Fishlegs fue sacado de la suya, cuando los gemelos metieron a su Zippleback con Meatlug para tampoco los siguiera.

En cuanto a Hiccup, luego de cambiarse su ropa de dormir por la habitual, trataba de calmar a Toothless, que parecía desesperado por salir de la casa. Sin percatarse de la figura que rondaba por afuera.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la guardería, Erik se había metido entre los dragones, soltando mil y un maldiciones a la bruja. Rebuscaba entre cada nido o grieta a cualquier señal de esta.

¡Erik, la bruja no está aquí!- le dijo Stoick luego de revisar a los demás dragones. Ninguno parecía hipnotizado.

¿Dónde está?– preguntó Astrid, sobresaltando a Gobber, que terminó dándose un cabezazo contra los huesos del Boneknapper.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les reclamó el vikingo.- ¡Debían quedarse adentro!

Eh, yo los seguí a ellos…-dijo Fishlegs, señalando a los gemelos.

Nosotros lo seguimos a él.- dijo Ruffnut, señalando a Snotlout.

Yo seguí a Astrid.-se defendió Snotlout.

No me digas.-se acercó Stoick a la chica, con voz severa.- Tu seguiste a Hiccup.

No, yo los vi correr tras la bruja.- explicó ella.- Y pensé que se había metido al nido.

Pero la bruja no está.- reclamó Gobber.- Ni Hiccup.

Un momento…- dijo el padre de Snotlout.- ¿Viste o no a la bruja, Erik?

Vi sus huellas.- explicó él, levantando las alas de un Zippleback, viendo si la bruja estaba escondida debajo de estas. Al dragón no le hacia gracia.- Iban tras la última casa, sobre el monte.

Esa es mi casa.- dijo Stoick.- De casualidad, ¿las huellas no iban rodeando hacia la derecha?

Si.- contestó el comerciante.

Que raro. Ese es el camino que usa Hiccup cuando…- A Gobber se le atoró las palabras en la boca.

¡LA BRUJA ESTÁ BUSCANDO A TOOTHLESS!

¡Toothless!- se quejó Hiccup, mientras le daba otro pescado. El dragón se lo comió de golpe, pero siguió arañando la puerta.- Basta o mi padre me hará hacer una puerta para remplazar esta.

En eso, un chillido hizo sobresaltar al chico. Había un dragón afuera… con la Bruja rondando. El chico corrió hacia la puerta, y la entreabrió un poco, cuidando que su dragón no saliera. Un pequeño Terror estaba caminando en frente de su casa, ignorante al peligro.

Oh, oh…- dijo él. Cerró la puerta y buscó algo en la sala que le pudiera ayudar a meter al dragón en la casa.

Ató un pescado a una soga, y lo lanzó afuera, esperando que el dragón lo cogiera. El Terror se espantó cuando la comida fue lanzada hacia afuera, pero inmediatamente empezó a olfatearla.

Eso es…coge el pescado.- dijo Hiccup. En cuanto el dragón mordió el anzuelo, jaló con todas sus fuerzas hacia adentro la soga. Pero, esta se rompió y el chico terminó resbalándose, abriendo la puerta por completo.

En eso, Toothless salió corriendo tras el Terror, que aun tenía el pescado en la boca con la soga.

¡OH; NO, NO, NO!- gritó Hiccup. Olvidando por completo a la bruja, salió corriendo tras él.- ¡Dragón malo! ¡No muerdas al Terror! Estúpido reptil…

Hiccup corrió tras su amigo, hasta voltear al lado derecho de su casa. Su dragón estaba agachado, gruñendo. El chico llegó a su dragón y lo cogió por el cuello.

¡Toothless!- le reprendió él. Su dragón no dejaba de gruñir.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no…?

En eso, Hiccup se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Una figura encorvada estaba en frente de ellos. Una mujer anciana, usando una piel de dragón, apoyándose en un bastón con un cráneo, y con el pelo gris. El chico se quedó paralizado, pero no soltó a Toothless, que tenía toda la intención de abalanzarse contra ella.

Ese es un Night Fury.- una voz monótona y rasposa dijo. Hiccup se demoró en darse cuenta que le pertenecía a la bruja.- Un Night Fury con una cola rota.

No te acerques…- el joven jinete recobró la voz. – ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Toothless! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

¿Daño?- dijo la Bruja Dragón, con un tono sarcástico pero sin vida.- Ere tú el que le has hecho daño. Le cortaste la cola con tus armas de vikingo.

¿Cómo sabes de su accidente?- dijo Hiccup, desconcertado. Muy pocos sabían como Toothless había perdido una parte de la cola.

Ellos me lo dicen.- le contestó ella. En eso, el Terror que había tratado de meter a la casa, apareció en el hombro de la mujer, manso como un gatito. Estaba casi inmóvil.- Lo sé todo. Se todo de ellos.

La bruja se acercó a ellos, y Hiccup lamentó no haber traído su daga.

¿Crees que las cosas van a cambiar?- se burló ella en un tono amenazador.- ¿Crees que porque mataste a su esclavista, todo será felicidad y prosperidad?- se acercó más, y Hiccup pudo ver con claridad las escamas de la piel de dragón.- No es así. Tarde o temprano, el cielo se volverá a teñir de rojo. Porque tu raza siempre destruye. Siempre juzga. Siempre teme. Siempre alguien debe cargar la culpa.

Entonces la bruja levantó su rostro, y jinete y dragón pudieron verlo con claridad. Alguna vez en su juventud, la piel fue suave y bella. Pero ahora estaba arrugada y tenía un color pálido. Sus ojos grises eran profundos, sabios y llenos de dolor. Hiccup creyó ver en ellos la misma sensación de soledad que él había sufrido en su infancia.

Nunca cambiará.- dijo ella, levantándose.- Nunca cambiará. Sus destinos no están unidos. Solo la sangre y la muerte son sus únicos lazos. Esto es un sueño que terminará en pesadilla.

¿Nos estás maldiciendo?- le reclamó Hiccup.

No; te estoy advirtiendo.- se acercó a él, y susurró.- Vete, antes de que tu alma muera.

¡MISERABLE BRUJA!- una voz chilló detrás de ellos. Erik apareció corriendo detrás de ellos, blandiendo su espada y soltando varias maldiciones.

¡Hiccup!- le gritó su padre, que iba detrás de Erik, seguido por los otros jinetes. - ¡Aléjate de ella!

Toothless se soltó del agarre de Hiccup, y se paró en sus patas delanteras para mostrarse más amenazante. La bruja levantó una mano. Entonces…

El Night Fury se sentó, y se quedó mirando a la mujer. La bruja se acercó, sin temor, hasta casi tocar la nariz del dragón.

¡NO!- Hiccup, que en un principio se quedó paralizado por la reacción de su amigo, empujó al dragón al suelo. Toothless reaccionó, confundido por lo que había pasado.

Erik aprovechó que ambos estaban en el piso para clavar su espada en el frío corazón de la bruja. Pero el Terror saltó al rostro de Erik, con toda la intención de morderlo, antes de que la hoja llegara a su destino.

Oh, sé que eso duele.- dijo Tuffnut, viendo como Erik trataba de quitarse el dragón de la cara. Ruffnut le dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermano, y fue a ayudar al comerciante.

Recuerda mis palabras: dragones y humanos jamás tendrán la paz.- dijo la Bruja Dragón, mientras se retiraba al bosque.- Vete antes de que tu alma se muera.

Solo dijo algo de que los dragones y humanos no pueden estar juntos…- repitió por segunda vez Hiccup, mientras que la anciana del pueblo le pasaba una hierba extraña encima de la cabeza.- ¿Es necesario esto?

¡SÍ!- exclamó Astrid.

Después de que la bruja se fue, y que Ruffnut lograra quitarle el Terror a Erik, Stoick mandó a su hijo y al Night Fury, con la anciana del pueblo. Gracias a las exageraciones Fishlegs y Snotlout, casi toda la aldea sabía de la advertencia de la Bruja Dragón a Hiccup y lo que había pasado con Toothless. Y de la maldición.

La casa de la anciana estaba llena de pergaminos, estantes con medicinas, amuletos en el techo, y una cabeza de Snaptrapper se asomaba de vez en cuando por la ventana. Al parecer, ese dragón amaba el olor que venía del caldero del centro.

¿Te parece poco que haya condenado tu alma, al menos que abandones Berk?- le reclamó su padre, furioso. - ¿Por qué abandonaste la casa?

Porque quería salvar al Terror.- se defendió Hiccup.

No creo que él necesitara ser salvado.- dijo Gobber. Después de que el pequeño dragón soltó a Erik, se volvió como un manso gatito.

Pero en ese momento, el Terror y Toothless, estaban en una parte de la habitación, rodeados de unos cuencos que despedían extraños olores. Ambos tenían una expresión de aburrimiento total. Parecía que concordaban con la opinión de Hiccup, de que si todo eso era necesario.

¡No voy a beber sangre de oveja!- exclamó el jinete, cuando la anciana acercó un cuenco con un líquido rojo a su cara.

No lo tienes que beber.- le explicó Astrid.- Solo va absorber los malos espíritus. Como lo está haciendo con los dragones.

He hecho lo posible.- dijo ella.- Por lo menos no tuvo tiempo de levantar su mano.- la anciana dejó el cuenco.- Pero estuvo a punto de robarle el alma a esos dos dragones.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Stoick, preocupado.

La curandera del Norte me dijo… ¡Oye tú; dragón maleducado, deja eso!- cogió su bastón, y le dio un golpe al Snaptrapper, que quería meter la cabeza al caldero.- Me dijo que su maldición se completa si señala a la víctima. Así es que Hiccup y Toothless, deben mantenerse lejos de ella.

Así será. Porque de ahora hasta que ella de vaya, van a estar bajo vigilancia.- anunció su padre.

¿QUÉ?- exclamó indignado el chico.- Otra vez no…

Otra vez sí.- le dijo su padre.- Hasta que esa bruja se vaya, vas estar bajo vigilancia completa. Tu y tu dragón…

En cuanto Stoick mencionó la palabra "dragón", Toothless saltó sobre los cuencos, pasó por los costados de los vikingos, y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Lo que no le esperaba, era que Snotlout, los gemelos y Fishlegs le saltaran encima, para evitar que corriera. Cuando Hiccup salió afuera, el Gronckle de Fishlegs estaba sentado sobre el Night Fury, que estaba gruñendo.

Creo que ambos estamos castigados por el resto de la semana…-dijo Hiccup, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón.

Toothless suspiró.

En lo más adentro del bosque, una figura larga y de gran tamaño, olfateaba el bosque. Había muchos olores deliciosos, provenientes de la costa de la isla…

"Entonces… ¿Estás castigado junto con tu humano?, la cabeza derecha del Zippleback dijo.

A pesar de lo que pensaban los humanos, los dragones eran más inteligentes que los animales normales. Podían comunicarse entre sí, a pesar de ser especies diferentes. Conforme más viejo fuera el dragón, más fácil le era plasmar sus pensamientos para los otros dragones. Incluso podían entender el habla humano en poco tiempo. Pero igual que cada persona, cada uno tenía su propia personalidad y nivel de inteligencia.

"Si… el progenitor de mi hermano de vuelo estaba muy molesto…", explicó el Night Fury. Les tomó un tiempo a los otros dragones acostumbrarse a que Toothless, llamara a veces hermano a su humano. A algunos incluso les parecía extraño eso.

"Te lo mereces… ¿Por qué no te defendiste?", se burló Hookfang, mientras acurrucaba a sus crías entre sus alas. Toothless le sacó la lengua (un burla que había aprendido de los niños), ya que no podía pelear contra ella debido a que era madre.

"Déjalo en paz, alas rojas…", lo defendió Stormfly. "Seguro que hubo una razón para su comportamiento."

"Si. Si. Hablar, furia negra", insistió Meatlug.

"Es que… sentí en su mano… el olor de mi progenitora…", explicó él.

"¡Qué!", gruñeron los demás dragones. Sobresaltaron a sus humanos, pero siguieron con su conversación.

"¿Sigue viva?", dijo la cabeza derecha del Zippleback.

"¡Por supuesto; es una alpha como su cría!", dijo la cabeza izquierda.

"Ella estuvo cerca de tu progenitora... no sé si eso es bueno o malo", Stormfly dijo, mientras sus crías se apoyaban en su pecho.

"Es bueno para mí… significa que ha sobrevivido a pesar de la hambruna." Toothless estaba complacido de que su madre siguiera viva. Solo conocía a otra Night Fury; la que lo trajo al mundo. "No la volví a ver después de que abandoné el nido. Y el olor era fresco."

"Sobrevivió al hambre y los mata dragón." La Nightmare movió la cabeza. "Lástima que las nuestras no llegaron a la época de la abundancia."

"Hubiera sido bueno que no hubieran caído bajo la sombra de la Gran Muerte Roja; pero la abundancia le sonríe al osado." Stormfly agregó. Mientras tanto, los gemelos detenían a las cabezas del Zippleback, que se habían empezado a pelear.

"Al osado, si. Pero nuevas crías ser muy felices." Meatlug acarició a sus bebés, con su gran cabeza. "Paz deber durar. Humanos de Berk… no tan malos ahora."

"Y la bruja no lo va a cambiar… Una vez que se vaya, iré a buscar a mi madre…" Toothless estaba decidido a buscarla, aunque estuviera bajo el trance de la bruja.

Parece que están hablando.- Astrid miró como los dragones movían sus cabezas, y hacían pequeños gruñidos.

¿Los dragones hablan?- preguntó Snotlout.

Ni idea.- contestó Hiccup.

El resto del día, todos los vikingos estuvieron inquietos. Después de que Hiccup y Toothless se habían cruzado con la bruja, la mayoría de los adultos esperaban que la mala suerte y desdicha llegara como una tormenta. Pero no sucedió nada.

El día pasó normal. La gente seguía comprando con los mercaderes, excepto que esta vez la mayoría de los dragones se quedaron en la guardería. Los dragones que estaban con sus "dueños", eran constantemente vigilados por los ellos. También había más vigías de lo común en toda la aldea. Y es que todos estaban a la expectativa de que la bruja regresara para terminar de maldecir a Hiccup y a su dragón.

En cuanto Hiccup, se quedó la mayor parte del día en el taller, junto con Gobber. Estaba trabajando en un proyecto especial, que cuando se lo explicó al viejo vikingo, este dijo algo acerca que por fin se estaba convirtiendo en hombre. El chico se puso rojo como tomate. Toothless, por su parte, no dejaba de ver el cielo, en busca de alguna señal de otro Night Fury. Siguió así hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, casi todas las familias cenaron en sus casas; algunos comerciantes fueron invitados a las cenas familiares. En el caso de Erik, fue invitado a la de Stoick junto con su hija. La cena fue "normal". Excepto por Brecina que aprovechaba cualquier momento de descuido de su padre para saltar sobre la espalda de Toothless. Al tercer intento de la niña por montarlo, el Night Fury corrió a las escaleras y se escondió en el cuarto de Hiccup. Cuando Erik se retiró de vuelta a su tienda, tuvo que cargar a Brecina, porque la niña estaba dispuesta a hacer un desastre dentro de la casa, solo para sacar a Toothless.

Mientras los aldeanos dormían, una figura entró sigilosamente al pueblo. Olfateaba el aire, en busca de lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Paso cerca del vigía, y su Gronckle se levantó, con toda la intención de avisarle a su humano del intruso. Pero bastó con una sola mirada del intruso, para que el dragón se retirara hacia atrás.

Entonces, la figura encontró el depósito de pescados del puerto.

¡HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!- exclamó su padre desde la sala de la casa. El chico se cayó de la cama por el grito.

¿Ahora qué hiciste Toothless?- se preguntó él, al no ver al dragón en su cuarto.

Su padre no le dijo nada de lo que había hecho su dragón, cuando bajó a la sala. Solo le dijo que se vistiera, y que fuera con él al puerto.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, había mucha gente rodeando uno de los almacenes de pescado. Los dragones estaban olfateando el sitio, inseguros de entrar o no. Estaba prohibido para los dragones domesticados entrar a los almacenes, y robar la comida de los aldeanos. Pero, siempre había un dragón que no resistía los viejos hábitos e iba por una comida rápida. Por eso, Gobber había forjado hace poco un gran candado, usando las escamas de Toothless para mejorar su resistencia al fuego.

Seguro que ha sido la bruja. Ya lo hipnotizó. Tendremos malos días hasta que se vaya. Hiccup escuchaba extrañado los comentarios de las personas que estaban ahí. Y luego vio el porqué. El gran candado estaba tirado en el piso, con una parte derretida por completo. El almacén era un desastre. Pescados tirados por todos sitios, canastas volteadas y redes destrozadas.

Había tres canastos de los pescados más gordos guardados ahí.- dijo uno de los vikingos.- Ahora solo hay restos.

Vaya; si que Toothless lo embarró esta vez.- dijo Snotlout, que estaba junto con los gemelos.

¿Cómo sabes que fue Toothless?- le reclamó Hiccup.

Porque, el vigía escuchó una pequeña explosión.- le empezó a explicar el chico.- Y además, vio una sombra negra correr, no volar, cerca de ahí.

Y el culpable está justo ahí.- señaló Tuffnut dentro del almacén.

Efectivamente, Toothless estaba agazapado en un costado del almacén. Había varios restos de pescados de alrededor suyo. El dragón tenía la cabeza escondida entre las patas, y con una expresión de culpa en los ojos.

Ay, Toothless…- se quejó Hiccup.

Te digo que es la bruja.- dijo un vikingo.- Lo ha hipnotizado para que en las noches cause estragos.

¡Traeré el brebaje contra maldiciones que compré ayer!- dijo Ruffnut, corriendo hacia su casa.

¡NO!- exclamó su gemelo, corriendo tras ella.- ¡Queremos sacar a los malos espíritus; no desmayar a toda la población de dragones!

Ahora que hacemos con este.- dijo Gobber, mientras sacaba a Toothless del almacén.- Maldición o no, tiene que aprender a comportarse.

Me podría ofrecer a enseñarle modales.-dijo Calluna, apareciendo entre el medio de multitud. Su perro la acompañaba.- Yo le enseñé a todas a mis mascotas a dejar su "instinto" maleducado.

Gracias Calluna, pero quiero corregirlo no traumatizarlo.- dijo Hiccup, mientras que Toothless se escondía detrás de él.

En realidad, acabo de encontrar una solución al problema.- anunció Stoick. - Erik me dio una idea. Toothless, por haberte comido la pesca de ayer.- el dragón lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Vas a pasar todo el día con Brecina.

¡Hola!- exclamó la pequeña niña, saliendo detrás de Stoick.

Toothless, no es tan malo ese castigo.- Hiccup trató de calmar a su dragón.

En cuanto el dragón había entendido lo que iba a pasarle por el resto del día, había soltado un chillido, y se había aferrado a unos de los postes del almacén. Gobber, y otros dos vikingos estaban tratando de que soltara el poste, jalándolo por la cola.

"¡No; ese polluelo humano es una Muerte Roja en miniatura!", pensó Toothless, mientras se aferraba por su vida al poste. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Hiccup?"

"Furia Negra, por el amor de tus ancestros, compórtate", dijo Hookfang, mientras su humano se reía de la situación.

"Es solo un día. Nosotras tenemos más trabajo con nuestras crías", dijo Stormfly, que había llegado junto con Astrid.

"¡Pero no son monstruos chillones y jala orejas!", se defendió Toothless. Finalmente, sus garras cedieron a los tirones de los vikingos, y cayó de espaldas.

Vamos Toothless, es solo un día.- le dijo Hiccup.- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Oh, si es muy malo.- Hiccup tuvo que retractarse de lo que dijo en la mañana.

En cuanto Toothless soltó el poste, Brecina saltó sobre su espalda, y otra vez empezó con la rutina de jalarle las orejas, para hacer que volara. Incluso trató de abrir el ala falsa del dragón, esperando así que levantara el vuelo. Hiccup tuvo quitarla de la cola de Toothless, o de lo contrario la niña la hubiera roto.

Después de limpiar el desastre del almacén (con los restos de pescados siendo tragados por el Night Fury), Hiccup se dirigió de nuevo al taller. Pero tuvo que detenerse varias veces, para evitar que Brecina le jalara las orejas a Toothless. El dragón gemía y soltaba pequeños gruñidos de irritación, cada vez que la niña saltaba en su espalda. El resto del día lo pasó recibiendo amuletos, consejos y hasta brebajes extraños por parte de otros vikingos. Incluso Ruffnut llegó con una extraña botella, y trató de echarle el contenido a Toothless. Con solo destaparla, una de las cabezas de su Zippleback se desmayó. Hiccup rechazó la oferta de la chica, y para su alivio, llegó Tuffnut y llevó a su hermana lejos del taller.

Cuando fue la hora de almorzar, Brecina dejó a Toothless para ir a donde su padre, para el alivio del dragón. Pero el dragón se quedó en el taller, como parte de su castigo por el incidente del pescado.

Pero de nuevo, nadie se dio cuenta de la sombra que paso sobre el pueblo.

¿Cómo está Toothless?- le preguntó Astrid a Hiccup, cuando el chico se sentó a su costado.

Molesto. Pero creo que ya nunca más volverá a robar pescado.- dijo él convencido.- Lo que sea por no pasar otro día con Brecina.

Hola Hiccup.- el momento se arruino cuando Calluna, con una colorida pero extraña ave en su hombro, se sentó al costado del chico.

Otra vez no…-se lamentó Fishlegs, quien estaba en la mesa del costado.

Voy a traer a Ruffnut.- se levantó Snotlout de su mesa.

Hola Calluna…-saludó él, no muy emocionado.

Estaba pensando en conseguir un dragón.- dijo ella, sorprendiendo a los chicos.- Tú ya sabes. Está de moda, y son muy útiles. ¿Cómo consigo uno?

Los dragones no se compran.- le dijo seriamente Astrid.

Los dragones te eligen. Si le gusta tu actitud, y les muestra respecto, este te seguirá.- le explicó Hiccup, en tono severo.- No puedes obligar a uno a que te siga.

Pero son animales brutos.- le contradijo ella. Por una extraña razón, su ave soltó un graznido, como si estuviera ofendida.

Eso pensábamos antes.- agregó Astrid.- Pero luego descubrimos que son más inteligentes y sensibles que un animal común.

Son animales y punto.- Calluna resaltó con sarcasmo.- O eres tú o ellos. Debes imponer tus reglas sobre su salvajismo. Puedes montarlos usando la fuerza bruta.

Eso no es verdad.- le reclamó Hiccup.- Cuando los dragones fueron liberados de la Muerte Roja, muchos se fueron… pero varios se quedaron. Se quedaron por voluntad propia. Y se dejan montar, solo porque confían en sus jinetes. No puedes obligarlos.

¿Y Toothless te es muy leal?- se burló Calluna, ya harta de la terquedad del chico. – Mira lo que hizo en el puerto. Eso pasa cuando no impones tu voluntad sobre la de ellos.

Te vas a retractar de esas palabras.- le amenazó Hiccup, siendo apoyado por Astrid. Varios vikingos habían volteado sus cabezas, hacia la discusión que estaban teniendo los jóvenes.- Si, Toothless a veces hace travesuras. Pero, es mi más leal amigo, y jamás, haría algo malo a propósito.

Justo en ese momento, una gran explosión se escuchó afuera del comedor. Los chicos corrieron hacia afuera. Una nube de humo salía desde los campos, y había mercaderes gritando, Night Fury, por todas partes.

¿Decías?- dijo Calluna.

¡LA BRUJA NOS HA MALDECIDO!- exclamó Erik, mientras recogía los restos de las lanzas que se habían quemado por la explosión.- ¡Primero mi esposa, y ahora mis ganancias, horrenda mujer! ¡Ven acá y enfréntame!

Todo había pasado muy rápido. En un momento, los mercaderes habían estado sacando las armas para ponerlas en las tiendas, cuando una gran llamarada de dragón salió de la nada e impactó cerca de ellos. El lugar se llenó de polvo y gritos. Se escucharon gruñidos, explosiones, y el sonido de la madera quebrándose. Cuando el polvo se disipó, todas las lanzas estaban tiradas en el suelo, hechas astillas. A pocos metros del lugar, encontraron a Toothless olfateando el suelo quemado. Y algunos vikingos juraron haber visto a la bruja cerca cuando el humo se disipó.

Otra vez no.- se lamentó Hiccup, mientras su dragón se agachaba y lo miraba con cara de arrepentimiento.

¡Se acabó!- exclamó Stoick, furioso.- Voy a meter a ese demonio en una jaula hasta que la bruja se vaya de esta isla.

No, eso no.- rogó Hiccup.- Lo encerraré en la casa.

Destruirá la puerta en un minuto.- le dijo Gobber.- Hiccup, será mejor encerrarlo o la Bruja lo atraerá con su magia negra… y nunca más lo volverás a ver.

No solo el extraño comportamiento de Toothless, preocupaba a los habitantes de Berk. Desde la mañana, sus dragones habían estado ansiosos, revisando el cielo, y gimiendo ante cada sombra que veían.

Ponle una correa a ese dragón, Hiccup.- le dijo Calluna, molesta.- Destruyó algunos de mis espejos.

Si no quieres encerrarlo… ¿qué sugieres?- le preguntó su padre.

La misma correa que usaba Hiccup para no caerse de la silla de Toothless cuando volaban, estaba manteniendo al dragón dentro del taller. Hiccup había atado la parte del metal a una argolla, que usaba para colgar las herramientas pesadas del taller. Un dragón no podía soltarse de ahí. Se necesitaban manos humanas para eso.

Lo siento, amigo.- se disculpó Hiccup, con su dragón.- Es eso o la guardería.

El dragón escondió su cabeza debajo de sus alas, molesto con la decisión de su amigo.

Solo será por 4 días…- le prometió el chico, pero el dragón lo ignoró.- Te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad muy pronto.

Aun así, el dragón no quiso mirarlo.

Voy a ir donde la anciana.- se despidió Hiccup, con tristeza.- Tal vez tenga algo más fuerte para detener el control de la bruja. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando Hiccup abandonó el taller, Stormfly se acercó y metió su cabeza por la ventana.

"Sabemos que no fuiste tú", dijo ella, señalando a los demás dragones que estaban pasando cerca del taller. "Sabemos que fue tu progenitora."

"Lo sé", contestó Toothless, triste por estar encerrado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué asumiste la culpa?", le demandó ella. "Pudiste haberte exonerado, con solo haberte quedado dentro del nido de tu humano."

"Porque… algo está mal. Ella nunca se expondría así…", le explicó él. "Temo que los humanos del otro nido… la ataquen."

"Tu lealtad hacia tu progenitora es admirable… pero tarde o temprano, se sabrá la verdad." Stormfly se retiró del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, una figura entró al taller.

Un grito sobresaltó de nuevo a todo Berk.

Era Hiccup.

Hiccup había regresado de la casa de la anciana, cargando los extraños brebajes olorosos que le había dado ella, para espantar a los espíritus malignos dentro Toothless. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del taller… su dragón ya no estaba.

¡LA BRUJA SE LLEVÓ A TOOTHLESS!- salió corriendo del taller, buscando alrededor de este alguna señal de su dragón.

¿Qué pasa?- Astrid llegó corriendo, seguida por Snotlout.

¡Toothless no está!- gritó el chico desesperado.- ¡Lo dejé unos minutos solo, y cuando regrese, ya no estaba!

¿Qué?- exclamó Snotlout, justo cuando los gemelos y Fishlegs llegaban.

El grito de Hiccup no solo atrajo la atención de sus amigos, sino también de los demás vikingos. En cuanto supieron la noticia, todos se pusieron a buscar al dragón.

¿Cómo pude dejarlo solo?- se lamentó el chico, buscando detrás de cada casa.

Hay un 90% de probabilidad que esté en el bosque.- dijo Fishlegs.

¿Cómo no pudiste ver a la bruja?- le reclamó Stoick al vigía de turno.

Pero no la vi.- se defendió este. Incluso su Terror asintió, defendiendo la posición de su humano.

Posiblemente usó a un Changewing para entrar.- sugirió Astrid.

No, tenía los ojos bien puestos a cualquier dragón que pasara…-afirmó el vigía.- Aunque…

¿Aunque?- le reclamaron los demás.

Vi a la hija de Erik, pasar cerca del taller.- dijo este.

¿Alguien ha visto a Brecina?- justó preguntó Erik.- No la he visto desde después de la explosión en el campamento.

Un momento de silencio.

Hiccup, dime que no le pusiste la cola de nuevo a Toothless.- le rogó su padre en voz baja.

Justo en ese momento, un grito de alegría resonó por el cielo.

¡BRECINA!- exclamó Erik, y varios juraron que el vikingo estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Brecina estaba sobre Toothless, volando sobre sus cabezas. Aunque la jinete era inexperta, el dragón no. Estaba logrando mantenerlos en el aire, pero la niña cambiaba la posición de la cola falsa al azar, haciendo que su vuelo fuera inestable y demasiado rápido.

¡BAJA DE AHÍ!- gritaron casi todos, cuando la niña y dragón pasaron muy cerca del suelo. Los vikingos se agacharon para evitar ser golpeados.

¿A dónde vas con mi dragón?- le reclamó Hiccup.

¡Voy a cielo!- contestó ella, demasiado entusiasmada para darse del peligro que corría.

¡Brecina!- exclamó Erik, corriendo tras su hija.

¡Alguien bájela antes de que se lastime!- Stoick ordenó.

¡Estamos en eso!- Snotlout saltó sobre su dragón, y salió en dirección hacia donde estaban Toothless y la niña. Fishlegs y los gemelos lo siguieron.

¡Sube, rápido!- Astrid montó a Stormfly, y ayudó a Hiccup a subir. En pocos segundos, ambos estaban en el aire.

¡Espero que no te marees al volar!- dijo Gobber, mientras que Erik subía a su Boneknapper.

Los dragones de Snotlout, Fishlegs y los gemelos los alcanzaron al poco tiempo. Stormfly iba más atrás, porque no estaba acostumbrada a cargar dos pasajeros.

¡Brecina!- Snotlout le gritó. -¡Habla la patrulla aérea! ¡Deja al dragón y baja a tierra!

¿Desde cuándo somos la patrulla aérea?- preguntó Fishlegs.

¡No!- chilló ella, girando hacia la derecha. Pero era inexperta con los controles de la cola, por lo que cayó hacia abajo.

Los jinetes fueron hacia abajo, pensando que se terminaría estrellando. Pero en el último segundo, Brecina abrió la cola y se fue hacia arriba. Meatlug no pudo reaccionar, y se fue directo contra los arbustos.

¡Estamos bien!- gritó Fishlegs desde el suelo.

Hookfang se acercó, decidida a atrapar a ambos en el aire, pero de nuevo Brecina hizo virar a Toothless, y la Nightmare se chocó contra la copa de un árbol. Snotlout se quedó colgado del árbol, soltando mil y un maldiciones.

¡Alto ahí!- le demandaron los gemelos, cuyo Zippleback hacía lo que podía para alcanzar Toothless.

De nuevo, Brecina trató de perderlos. Pero su buena suerte con el vuelo se le estaba acabando. Las dos cabezas del dragón alcanzaron al grupo.

¡Sácala de su espalda!- le dijo Tuffnut a su hermana.

¿Tienes gusanos en el cerebro?- le replicó ella.- ¡Toothless se caerá sin jinete!

¡Entonces yo seré el jinete!- Tuffnut se paró sobre la cabeza de su dragón, esperando el momento para saltar hacia la espalda del Night Fury. -¡Por Thor!

El chico saltó hacia la espalda del dragón, pero Toothless dio varios giros, evitando así unos árboles que estaban juntos. Tuffnut terminó cayéndose entre las ramas del árbol, mientras que su Zippleback iba a rescatarlo.

¡Oh, sufro, sufro!- se quejó el chico, atorado entre las ramas.

Si; sufres de estupidez crónica.- dijo su hermana, mientras trataba de sacarlo entre las ramas.

Stormfly aprovechó las corrientes de aire para acercarse a Toothless, que cada vez subía más y más arriba.

Necesito que los pases.- le dijo Hiccup a Astrid.

Eso será pan comido. ¡Sujétate!- Stormfly se impulsó con un golpe hacia las nubes, dejando atrás a Brecina.

¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo la niña. En eso, Hiccup saltó de la espalda del Nadder y fue directo a ellos.- ¡AHHH!

El chico cayó justo a en la espalda del dragón.

¿Qué haces? ¡Tengo que llegar al cielo!- exclamó la niña.

¡Pues vamos a ir todos a este sino retomo el control de la ala!- le contestó él, mientras trataba de acomodarse en la silla. La corriente de aire que los mantenía en el aire se detuvo, y el grupo empezó a caer al suelo. Desde arriba, Stormfly trataba de alcanzarlos.

¡Agárrate fuerte, Brecina!- el chico cambió la posición del pedal, y dragón cayó en picada. Cuando ya estaban por chocar contra el mar, Hiccup volvió a cambiar el ala, y salieron volando hacia arriba.- ¡SI!

¡Espera, debo llegar al cielo!- exclamó la niña, inclinándose a un lado, y haciendo que Hiccup perdiera el agarre del pedal.

La cola se cerró, y los tres cayeron hacia tierra firme. Astrid bajó con Stormfly a tierra donde los tres habían caído. Afortunadamente, habían aterrizado en unos arbustos y esto amortiguó el golpe.

Toothless, asustado y confundido por toda la conmoción, salió corriendo cuando Brecina trató de saltar de nuevo a su espalda. El dragón salió corriendo hacia el bosque, dejando atrás su silla de montar. Al parecer, el Night Fury estaba convencido que la niña era una amenaza para su vida.

¿En que estabas pensando?- le gritó Hiccup a Brecina. El chico tenía paciencia, pero esta ya se había agotado con la chica.- No me molesta que persigas a Toothless, y que trates de subirte a su espalda. ¡Pero jamás trates de volar sola con él!

Es que yo…-dijo la niña, avergonzada por lo egoísta que había sido.

¡Casi lo matas por tu imprudencia; casi me matas a mí del susto, cuando lo sacaste del taller!- siguió el chico, sin darse cuenta que Astrid estaba viendo.- ¡Tu padre está como loco buscándote; mis amigos están heridos en alguna parte del bosque; Toothless está solo en el bosque, con la bruja rondando!- el chico tomo aire.- ¿DIME POR QUE RAYOS LO HICISTE?

¡Porque quería ver a mi madre!- chilló la niña.

Hiccup se quedó callado, y Astrid se tapó la boca con las manos.

Papá dijo que mamá se fue al cielo. Por eso quería volar sobre un dragón… para poder llegar ahí.- empezó a explicar la niña, aguantándose las lágrimas.- Para traer a mamá de vuelta. Para que papá deje de estar triste; para Calluna deje de cuidarme; para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

La niña empezó a sollozar y Hiccup se arrepintió de haberle gritado. Sabía que esa "conversación" se había parecido mucho a cuando su papá y él no se entendían. Solo que era ahora él… el que había hecho sentir mal a alguien.

Brecina… tú mamá no va a volver…las cosas no son tan simples.- le explicó Hiccup, acercándose a la niña, que no dejaba de llorar.- Yo sé lo que es no tener a tú mamá cerca.- Brecina dejó de llorar y vio al chico.- Y el vacío que deja nunca se podrá volver a llenar… Pero, tienes que seguir adelante, aunque duela…

¿Por qué se fue?- se lamentó la niña.- ¿Ya no me quería?

No; estoy seguro que ella te quería mucho. Y que se puso muy triste al tener que dejarte. – La tranquilizó Hiccup.- Pero eso no significa que ella te va olvidar. Ella siempre estará contigo… No importa lo lejos que esté.

Brecina miró a Hiccup.

¿Y tú como lo sabes todo eso?- le preguntó ella.

Porque mi mamá también se fue al cielo.- le contestó él.

En eso, la niña abrazó al chico, y murmuró lo siento. Hiccup solo le devolvió el abrazo.

Si; será un buen padre.- dijo Gobber, sobresaltando a Astrid, que miraba conmovida la escena.- Tiene el carácter de su padre, pero es más paciente y comprensivo.

¿Tú de donde saliste?- le preguntó ella.

Estoy aquí desde que escuché al chico llamarle la atención a la pequeña.- le explicó él.- Erik se fue para el otro lado cuando aterrizamos, pero creo que ya viene para acá.

El Boneknapper de Gobber, estaba que lloraba a cántaros ante la escena. "Machos…", pensó Stormfly.

Astrid, ¿puedes cuidar a Brecina? Debo ir a buscar a Toothless.- Hiccup dejó a la niña con su amiga. Antes de internarse al bosque, le dijo a Gobber.- Ni una palabra de esto a mi padre.

Hiccup siguió el camino que había tomado Toothless, al salir corriendo del lugar de aterrizaje. Encontró tirado en el suelo unas piezas de la silla, y el chico supo que pasaría un buen tiempo reparándola en el taller. En eso, Hiccup divisó una gran forma negra entre unas rocas.

¡Ahí estás!- dijo él, aliviado.- ¿Estás bien, Toothless?

El dragón se incorporó, sobresaltado por la voz del muchacho. Este se le quedó mirando por un momento, y después se agazapó. Le empezó a gruñir.

Ya sé.- dijo Hiccup, no impresionado por la actitud del dragón. –No debí haberte dejado solo. Venga… no te pongas así.- el dragón siguió gruñéndole.- Ya, es mi culpa. Es toda mi culpa. Yo te dejé en manos de la terrible Brecina…

Pero el Night Fury se había parado, y se acercaba de forma amenazante al chico, agitando su cola.

Ya, no me quieres perdonar… Pero vamos a casa antes de…- Hiccup se quedó sin habla. La cola de ese dragón estaba completa.- Tú no eres Toothless.

El dragón soltó un gran rugido, que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

**La historia se vuelve emocionante. Si, que Hiccup ni Brecina no tengan mamá es algo muy triste. Yo conozco a personas (cercanas a mí) que han perdido hace poco a su mamá. Es muy triste cuando ella se va antes de ver crecer a sus hijos. Así es que, abracen a sus madres. **

**¿Adivinan quién es ese dragón?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y vienen más problemas. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 4**

¡Sufro, estoy muy mal herido!- se quejaba Tuffnut, con una mano apoyada en la espalda.

Oh, por el martillo de Thor.- se quejó su hermana.- Ya vas como media hora con eso…

Los gemelos, seguidos por Fishlegs y un muy molesto Snotlout, caminaban por el bosque, seguidos por sus dragones. Después del golpe que se habían dado los chicos, no podían no sentarse, y por lo tanto, no podían montar sus dragones. Ahora tenían que regresar al pueblo caminando.

Al menos Hiccup alcanzó a Brecina…- Fishlegs señaló. Había visto desde el suelo, como Stormfly había alcanzado a Toothless, y a su amigo saltar en el aire a la silla de su dragón.

Si; y nosotros terminamos llenos de ramas.- se quejó Snotlout.- No me podré sentar en una semana.

Bueno, al menos Toohtless, Brecina y Hiccup están a salvo.- señaló Tuffnut.

En ese momento, Hiccup corría lo más rápido que podía con su pierna de metal.

El Night Fury del bosque, resultó ser como 2 metros más grande que Toothless, y mucho más rápido volando. Por fortuna, los árboles estaban muy juntos entre sí, y eso reducía los movimientos aéreos del dragón. Aun así, el chico no lograba dejar atrás a la bestia enfurecida.

El Night Fury lo perseguía entre los árboles, esquivando cualquier obstáculo grande y atravesando árboles pequeños. Hiccup siempre había lamentado haber perdido su pierna; pero en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberla perdido. Y es que la prótesis de metal, se resbala al contacto de cualquier superficie rocosa, reduciendo su velocidad.

Lo que no entendía era por qué el dragón lo perseguía. No tenía ningún arma. Tal vez lo quería sacar de su territorio. O tal vez solo quería un bocadillo.

Estarás castigada por un mes cuando regresemos a casa, jovencita.- Erik resondró a su hija.

Después de abrazarla, revisar que no tuviera nada roto, y agradecer a todos los dioses, Erik se puso en modo severo con Brecina.

¿No crees que Hiccup se está demorando mucho?- preguntó Astrid, preocupada.

Na… debe estar con Toothless. Seguro que el reptil está resentido con él.- le aseguró Gobber. En eso, este señaló con su mano falsa al bosque.- ¡Eh, mira! ¡Ahí viene!

Hiccup salió corriendo de entre los árboles, y vio a los demás.

¡Agáchense!- gritó el chico. Justo en ese momento, una explosión hizo volar por los aires un gran árbol, dejándole el camino libre al Night Fury.

¿Qué le pasa a Toothless?- Astrid vio como el dragón salía de entre los árboles como un relámpago, persiguiendo a su amigo.

¡ESE NO ES TOOTHLESS!- gritó Hiccup. Y Astrid se percató que la cola del dragón estaba intacta.

¡Dragón salvaje fuera de control!- exclamó Gobber.

Erik cogió a Brecina, y saltó a unos matorrales cercanos. El Boneknapper y el Nadder corrieron en defensa del chico, pero dos impactos por parte de la llamarada del Night Fury los tiraron al suelo. Hiccup resbaló y cayó de cara al suelo en el peor momento. El dragón saltó sobre con toda la intención de destrozarlo.

¡HICCUP!- exclamó Astrid, horrorizada. Justo en ese momento, otra sombra saltó entre los árboles, y cayó sobre el Night Fury.

Era Toothless.

El dragón había escuchado los gritos de su humano en el bosque, y había ido a buscarlo. Llegó justo a tiempo. El dragón forastero estuvo a punto de clavarle las garras a Hiccup.

Ambos dragones rodaron por el suelo, entre arañazos y mordidas. Pero ambos tenían una piel de escamas gruesa, y el daño que recibían era superficial. Sin embargo, el Night Fury forastero era mucho más grande; no había volado como loco en los últimos minutos, y tenía más experiencia en pelea que Toothless.

De repente, el dragón más grande logró tumbar de espaldas al otro, y apoyó sus patas delanteras para mantenerlo en el suelo. Abrió sus fauces y soltó un fuerte rugido, que hizo que los humanos presentes se taparan los oídos.

¡Toothless!- exclamó Hiccup, cuando vio que el otro dragón estaba por morderlo.

Toothless cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero este no vino…

Abrió un ojo, y se dio cuenta que el dragón mayor se había quedado mirándolo. Luego, este agachó la cabeza y lo empezó a olfatear.

"¿Cría?", preguntó el forastero, con una voz femenina.

"¿Progenitora?", preguntó confundido Toothless.

"¡Estás vivo!", exclamó su madre. Inmediatamente, empezó a lamerlo, para el horror del dragón más joven. "Creí que la Muerte Roja te había matado, cuando no regresaste a la isla."

"No enfrente de los demás…", rogó Toothless, avergonzado.

Me parece que ese dragón es hembra…- dijo Gobber, mientras los demás se miraban con la boca abierta.

Está bien… eso es asqueroso.- dijo Hiccup, viendo como el dragón más grande, le lamía todo el "rostro" a Toothless.

Toothless logró soltarse del abrazo de su madre, y se paró en sus cuatro patas.

"¿Dónde has estado?, le demandó ella. " ¿Y porque hueles a humano?

"Es una historia larga…" dijo Toothless. No sabía como decirle a su progenitora, que le faltaba una aleta de su cola, y que su mejor amigo era un humano. En eso, su madre empezó a gruñir. Hiccup se estaba acercando a ellos.

Hiccup, ten cuidado.- le dijo Astrid, mientras revisaba que Stormfly no estuviera herida.

No te preocupes…- dijo Hiccup, acercándose lentamente a la pareja. La dragona, le seguía gruñendo, y estaba agazapada en suelo.- Tranquila… no soy un peligro.

Se acercó lentamente, levantando las manos para mostrar que no cargaba ningún arma. Toothles se interpuso entre ambos, y vio al chico con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando Hiccup trató de acariciarlo, la dragona soltó un rugido. Inmediatamente, él se alejó.

Pero Toothless, se acercó a él y lo empujó suavemente hacia la dragona. Esta dejó de gruñir, con la vista clavada en el chico.

Toothless… ¿Quién es tu amiga?- le preguntó el chico a su dragón.

"Progenitora… este es Hiccup; mi hermano de vuelo", le presentó a su madre al joven humano. "Hiccup, ella es mi madre."

La dragona se acercó con desconfianza al chico, sin quitarle la mirada agresiva de encima. El muchacho extendió su mano hacia ella, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. La dragona lo miró extrañada, pero se acercó para olfatear su mano.

Detrás de ellos, Astrid, Gobber, Erik y Brecina, contenían la respiración ante la reacción de la dragona. Incluso el Boneknnaper y Stormfly miraban ansiosos.

La dragona se acercó más, y estaba a punto de tocar la mano del chico cuando…

¡ES OTRO NIGHT FURY!- exclamó alguien, rompiendo el momento clave.

La dragona rugió furiosa, y salió corriendo… en la dirección en donde estaba parado Hiccup. Toothless lo tiró al suelo, y la Night Fury pasó encima de los dos. La dragona salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo, soltando rugidos.

Todos los humanos y dragones presentes en la escena, voltearon hacia el origen del sonido.

Fishlegs se estaba tapando la boca, mientras que Snotlout y los gemelos, le lanzaban miradas amenazadoras. Incluso el Nightmare y el Zippleback le estaban gruñendo. Meatlug se alejaba disimuladamente de su humano.

Lo siento…- susurró Fishlegs, completamente apenado.

En el pueblo, Stoick estaba buscando con el telescopio de Erik, alguna señal de los jinetes. Había perdido todo contacto visual de ellos, cuando se habían internado en el bosque. Solo esperaba que la hubieran aterrizado a salvo, y que la bruja no los hubiera encontrado.

Y ahí fue cuando estalló el techo de una casa.

Los dragones que estaban sobre este, salieron volando por todas partes, y corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Los vikingos esquivaron a los dragones, que corrían frenéticos por la explosión.

¿Y ahora qué?- exclamó el jefe, mientras que los ocupantes de la casa salían corriendo. Y ahí fue cuando vio…- ¡Toothless!

El Night Fury aterrizó sobre el techo en llamas. Había algo raro con el dragón. Estaba gruñendo a cualquier humano que pasara cerca, e incluso mordía a los dragones que se le acercaban.

¡Realmente lo controla la bruja!- gritó horrorizada una vikinga.

¡Traigan una red!- gritó alguien.

¡Traigan el brebaje especial!- sugirió otro vikingo, que trataba de apagar el fuego.

Stoick estuvo a punto de correr hacia la casa, y jalar a Toothless al suelo. Hasta que el dragón voló… y pudo ver que la cola estaba intacta.

Ese no es Toothless…- susurró el vikingo.

El Night Fury pasó como un rayo entre las casas, tirando al suelo al cualquier dragón que se encontrara en su camino, y haciendo un desastre en las calles.

¡Papá!- exclamó Hiccup. Estaba montado en el Boneknapper de Gobber, junto con Toothless, que se estaba aferrando a la cola del dragón. El dragón aterrizó, y el chico corrió hacia su padre- ¡Papá, hay otro…!

Hay otro Night Fury; ya me di cuenta…- le interrumpió Stoick. Justo en ese momento, hubo una explosión en las escaleras que llevaban al puerto.- ¡Y está haciendo un desastre más grande que 20 dragones juntos!

Tal vez si cierta persona no la hubiera asustado…- dijo Astrid, quien llegaba con Stormfly.

¿La? ¿Es una hembra?- preguntó Stoick, incrédulo. Su hijo asintió.- ¡Odín! ¿¡Qué te he hecho para merecer esto!

Un barril salió volando por los aires, y cayó muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

La hembra tiene personalidad; es de tu tipo.- Gobber le dio unos golpes con el codo a Toothless. Pero el dragón soltó un gruñido, y casi lo mordió.- Está bien, lo siento… no quise ofenderte.

Hay que sacarla del pueblo.- dijo Hiccup.- Creo que está asustada. No sabe que los vikingos y dragones están en paz.

La hembra asustó a un Nightmare, y que terminó resbalándose del techo de una casa, cayendo al suelo.

¿Asustada?- dijo Stoick, furioso. Otra explosión se escuchó a lo lejos.- ¡Saquen a esa dragona del pueblo!

¡Voy a buscar las anguilas!- exclamó Gobber, corriendo hacia su casa.

¿Dónde está mi red de pesca para Scauldron?- continuó Stoick.- Voy a sacar a ese demonio de mi aldea, antes de que vuele todo el lugar.

Espera; déjame calmarla.- Hiccup corrió hacia la Night Fury, seguido por Toothless.

La dragona estaba rugiéndole a unos Gronckle, que se agazapaban en un costado de una casa. En eso, la Night Fury vio al chico acercarse, y soltó un gran rugido. Cerca de ahí, varios vikingos estaban trayendo redes y escudos para acorralar a la dragona.

"Madre, escucha lo que tiene que decirte…", le dijo Toothless.

Sé que todo esto es nuevo…- le empezó a hablar Hiccup, siendo resguardado por Toothless.- Dragones con humanos… la Muerte Roja se ha ido… ya no hay necesidad de pelear.

Mira, sé que no te gustan los humanos… ya lo dejaste bien en claro.- Hiccup agregó, acercándose más. – Pero te juro que no te queremos hacer daño. Solo deja de destruir la aldea y…

Una flecha pasó muy cerca de Hiccup, y cayó al costado de la dragona. Esta chilló, y levantó vuelo, tirando al chico al suelo por la fuerza de las ráfagas de sus alas. Toothless corrió en dirección de donde había venido la flecha, y saltó sobre el arquero.

¡Basta Toothless; yo me encargo de él!- Astrid sacó de encima al dragón de la persona que disparó.- ¡TÚ!

Calluna miró con a Astrid con furia.

La dragona estaba destruyendo el lugar…- argumentó ella, levantándose del suelo.- Como dije antes. O somos nosotros o ellos.

Toothless miró al cielo, gimiendo al ver como la sombra de su madre se alejaba más y más.

Ya era de noche, cuando los vikingos lograron reparar los techos, y arreglar el desorden en la aldea. Los dragones estaban levantando los escombros más pesados, y manteniendo prendidas las fogatas, donde las mujeres preparaban la cena.

Ninguno se defendió…- dijo Gobber, muy preocupado.- Solo se quedaron ahí sentados o corrieron cuando vieron a la Night Fury.

¿Le vieron las cicatrices?- preguntó Tuffnut a sus amigos.- Parece que ha sobrevivido un montón de peleas con dragones y vikingos. ¡Como desearía tener algunas!

Si, una parecía que se la había hecho una lanza.- señaló Fishlegs.- Lo que es muy difícil, por que la piel de los Night Fury es muy gruesa para que la atraviese un arma.

Eso explica porque no confía en los humanos…- agregó Hiccup.- Esa lanza debió haberla matado, pero sobrevivió a la herida.

Tal vez por eso los otros dragones evitaban pelear con ella.-sugirió Snotlout.- Porque es demasiado "dura".

Si; tiró a Stormfly de un golpe.- dijo Astrid.

El grupo estaba reunido en el taller, después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde arreglando el desastre que había ocurrido en la aldea. Solo una casa había perdido el techo. Las demás cosas que explotaron eran fáciles de remplazar. Calluna se había atribuido el mérito de haber espantado a la dragona… con el desprecio por parte de Astrid y los demás jinetes.

Bueno Toothless… si hay otros Night Fury cerca de Berk.- le dijo Hiccup.- ¿No estás feliz?

Tal vez en unos meses habrá más Night Fury.- agregó Astrid.

Espero que no muy pronto.- dijo Gobber.- A Stoick no le haría gracia.

"ES MI MADRE; NO SEAN ASQUEROSOS", pensó Toothless, molesto por los comentarios de los humanos.

¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ruffnut, viendo que el dragón estaba inquieto.

Tal vez quiere ir con su novia.- señalo Snotlout, pero Toothless le gruño.

"Mejor les explicas antes de que se les ocurran más teorías", le dijo Hookfang, metiendo una parte de la cabeza por la ventana. Les dio un susto a las personas que estaban adentro.

Toohtless empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de decir "no" hacia los comentarios de los chicos.

¿Y ahora que le pasa?- miró confundido Tuffnut al dragón.

Creo que quiere decirnos algo sobre su novia.- agregó Snotlout.

Otra vez, Toothless movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y sacó la lengua, tratando de imitar un gesto de "que asco", típico de los humanos.

Tal vez… nos está diciendo que ella no es su novia.- habló Fishlegs, tímidamente. Desde el desastre en el bosque, no se había atrevido a hablar mucho.

Todos lo miraron.

Tal vez sea su hermana…- sugirió el chico.

Pobre de él.- Tuffnut recibió un empujón por su comentario.- ¡Ven lo que digo!

Tal vez sea su prima…- agregó Astrid. Toothles bajó la cabeza, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- O tal vez no.

No creo que sea su cría.- sugirió Hiccup. Su dragón se cubrió la cabeza entre las patas.

Tal vez sea una tía…- Gobber dijo.- Es mucho más grande… debe ser un dragón mayor.

El grupo empezó a discutir entre ellos, y a Toothless se le acabó la paciencia. Salió fuera del taller, y se dirigió hacia Hookfang. Los vikingos se dieron cuenta que se había ido, y miraron desde la puerta que estaba haciendo el Night Fury.

¿Qué está haciendo?- demandó Snotlout, cuando Toothless cogió a una de las crías de su Nightmare, y la puso al costado de su madre.

El Night Fury señalo varias veces con la cabeza a la dragona y al bebé.

Espera, nos está tratando de decir algo….- dijo Ruffnut.

Es una adivinanza.- dijo entusiasmado Gobber.- Cuando viajaba por las islas, aprovechaba el rato libre para jugar a las adivinanzas… Creo que dice: cría.

¡Bebé!- sugirió Tuffnut.

No, es huevo.- agregó Snotlout.

Creo que es hembra.- siguió Fishlegs.

Pero Toothless siguió negando con la cabeza.

Entonces Hiccup vio como Hookfang lamía el rostro de su bebé, muy parecido a lo que había hecho el otro Night Fury con Toothless. La respuesta le llegó de golpe.

Es su madre…- susurró él, incrédulo.

¿Su mamá?- le preguntó Astrid.

Ah, es su mamá…- dijo Gobber, tranquilamente. Luego, abrió los ojos y exclamó.- ¡ES SU MADRE!

El vikingo se cayó de espaldas, ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.

¿SU MAMÁ?- exclamó Stoick, aun sin poder creérselo.

Parece que si…- le dijo Hiccup.

Cuando el jefe de la aldea escuchó esa palabra, se quedó congelado por unos segundos. ¿Su madre? Si Toothless ya era difícil de controlar, entonces su madre iba a ser mucho peor, pensó él. Para empeorar la situación, era que los demás dragones no se atrevían a interponerse en el camino de esa dragona. Sin duda, la ferocidad corría en la familia de Toothless.

Se supone que los Night Fury no se dejan ver, ni roban la comida…- dijo molesto Stoick, pero controlando el volumen de su voz.- Entonces explícame porque se robo los pescados, destruyó todas las lanzas, y causó el más grande alboroto de dragones, que hemos tenido desde hace un año.

Tal vez sea diferente con las dragonas de su especie…- sugirió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al menos ya se fue…- suspiró su padre.- Solo espero que el susto que le dio Calluna, la mantenga alejada del pueblo.

Al día siguiente, la dragona había regresado.

Uno de los vikingos salió muy temprano para llevar a sus ovejas al campo, cuando vio a la Night Fury, olfateando cerca de la fuente de pescados. El hombre soltó un grito que despertó a toda la villa, y se metió corriendo a su casa. A los dos minutos, salió con un escudo y un mazo. Pero la Night Fury ya había salido en dirección a la casa del jefe.

Otra vez no…- Hiccup vio desde la ventana de su cuarto, como la dragona rodeaba el lugar, arañando las paredes.

En cuanto Toothless se acercó a la ventana, la dragona empezó a saltar a las paredes, tratando de buscar alguna entrada.

Vamos, hay que alejarla de la casa, antes que despierte a papá.- dijo Hiccup. Pero su dragón se quedó sentado. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Toothless señaló su cola.

Oh… A tu madre no le va a gustar eso…- miró el chico. Entonces, le sonrió a su dragón.- Tengo una idea.

Toothless salió de un golpe de la casa, corriendo para saludar a su progenitora. La dragona empezó a olfatearlo, aun sin entender porque toda su cola olía a humano. El joven dragón le mostró su cola… completa. Había una banda roja, adornando justo la parte que estaba por debajo de las aletas.

Hiccup había conservado el mecanismo (mejorándolo) que le había construido a Toothless para que siguiera a los demás dragones durante la migración. Sin embargo, cubrió el mecanismo con una banda para que no se apreciara la parte de metal. Aun así, la dragona tenía dudas sobre la cola falsa. Hiccup rogaba que no la mordiera y se diera cuenta del engaño.

¡ESE DRAGÓN MALCRIADO!- exclamó alguien. -¡Y NO ES TOOTHLESS DEL QUE HABLO!

La dragona salió corriendo ante el sonido del humano. Pero cuando su hijo no lo siguió, regresó y empezó a empujarlo hacia el bosque. Sin embargo, Toothless corrió hacia donde estaba la guardería, y su madre no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Hiccup salió de la casa, y vio como ambos se alejaban.

Está vez se pasó esa dragona…- dijo Gobber, llegando a la casa del chico, sin aliento. Un pequeño Terror estaba sentado en su hombro.

¿Qué hizo ahora?- le preguntó Hiccup.

Se metió al taller, y fundió TODO el metal de las armas.- se quejó el vikingo.- No se como lo hizo, pero entro sin hacer ruido y destrozó meses de trabajo. Ahora sí…- se ajustó los pantalones.- Es hora de sacar mi arma secreta; la he estado guardando por meses en un caso como este…- Hicupp lo miró horrorizado…y el Terror también- No es nada punzante, te lo juro.

¿A dónde va Gobber?- Stoick salió de la casa, justo cuando su excéntrico amigo se iba.

A hacer una tontería.- contestó Hiccup, suspirando.

El nido se quedó en silencio cuando la Night Fury entró a la guardería. Sin embargo, las crías no dejaban de jugar y saltar por todas partes, lo que hizo que los demás dragones volvieran a sus asuntos, ignorando rápidamente a la recién llegada.

Mientras tanto, los humanos que estaban cerca de ahí salieron corriendo del lugar, porque ya sabían como era la actitud de la dragona, y no querían enfrentársele. En cuanto a la Night Fury, ignoró por completo a los humanos, y centró su atención a los bebés.

Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cogía a uno y lo empezaba a limpiarlo con su lengua. Pero siempre la madre se daba cuenta, y venía al "rescate" de su bebé. No obstante, a los pocos minutos tenía otro en las patas. Toothless estaba agradecido de que su madre hubiera encontrado un sustituto para esos vergonzosos baños con lengua.

¡AJA!- Gobber llegó corriendo a la guardería. La Night Fury levantó la cabeza, y miró al vikingo.- ¡Tú, demonio de la noche, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!

Toothless intentó empujar a su madre lejos del vikingo, pero ella mantuvo su posición. El vikingo bajó hacia donde estaba la dragona, con su brazo falso detrás de su espalda. La Night Fury, se paró y fue a enfrentarse al excéntrico vikingo.

Los demás dragones presintieron lo que iba a pasar, y dejaron espacio en la arena, llevando a sus crías a un lugar apartado. Toothless solo se cubrió el cabeza con sus alas, no queriendo ver el desastre que iba a ocurrir.

Dragón y humano se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por algunos segundos. En eso, Gobber hizo un gesto para que el dragón se acercara. La dragona vio extrañada el comportamiento del vikingo, pero ignoró sus sospechas, y corrió hacia al él. Y cuando ya estaba casi sobre Gobber…

Enfréntate…- el vikingo sacó su brazo falso hacia adelante.- ¡A LA MADRE DE TODAS LAS ANGUILAS!

La más grande anguila conocida por los dragones (tan larga como un vikingo), estaba colgando del gancho de Gobber. La dragona se paró en seco, y gimió asustada. No solo ella; otros dragones salieron corriendo lo más lejos de esa horrorosa cosa, y hasta un Gronckle se desmayó.

Aja, esto lo tienes merecido por lo que hiciste en el taller.- le dijo Gobber, acercándose a ella. – Prepárate para sentir la furia de la anguila.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- Hiccup llegó al lugar, viendo incrédulo como su profesor estaba "amenazando" a la dragona.

Dándole una lección a esta revoltosa.- le dijo Gobber, mientras perseguía a la Night Fury por toda la arena. La dragona saltó fuera de esta, y salió corriendo. Gobber la siguió por la rampa.- ¡ESPERA AHÍ!

Toothless se quedó mirando como su madre saltaba entre los dragones, atropellaba a los humanos, y esquivaba a la terrible anguila cada vez que Goober la alcanzaba. En pocas palabras, tanto humano como dragón estaban montando una escena muy vergonzosa. El joven dragón no se decidía entre ayudarla o esconder la cara por la vergüenza. Hiccup sentía lo mismo; se estaba cubriendo el rostro con una mano.

Después de pasar por encima de un Zippleback, la Night Fury se quedó acorralada contra una pared.

¡Aja!- dijo Gobber, blandiendo la anguila como su fuera una espada.- ¡Ahora si! Nunca más te vayas a acercar a mi taller o sufrirás la ira de mi anguila.

¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Le gritó Hiccup desde el otro lado del campo.- La dragona ni siquiera te entiende.

¡Claro que entiende!- argumentó el excéntrico vikingo. – Si Toothless entiende cuando se mete en problemas, porque no su madre.

Gobber, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. Primero, ella es una dragona salvaje.- le empezó a explicar el chico.- Segundo, has hecho un desastre más grande que en el taller, cuando la perseguiste por todo el campo. ¡Hay como 10 dragones desmayados por culpa de tu anguila!

Aprovechando que el vikingo estaba distraído, la dragona lo cogió por su pata de palo y lo levantó del suelo. Bastó con un fuerte movimiento de su cabeza, para mandar a volar al vikingo por los aires.

¡VES; TE DIJE QUE ENTENDÍAAAAAA…!- exclamó Gobber, justo antes de chocar contra una grieta, y quedarse atorado.

La anguila cayó al suelo, y con una fuerte llamarada, la Night Fury la hizo cenizas.

Y ahí se fue el plan de la anguila…- dijo Hiccup.

Después de terminar con la anguila, la dragona volvió a sus asuntos: buscar a un bebé dragón, y empezar a limpiarlo con su lengua.

El día paso de lo más normal posible... con la madre de Toothless creando desastres. Los mercaderes estaban en su segundo día de ventas, y gracias a los desastres de la Night Fury, las herramientas y objetos de metal se vendían como pan caliente. Durante la mañana, la dragona se metió en uno de los almacenes, y se llevó volando un canasto de peces. Una hora después, regresó y empezó a fundir unas lanzas cerca del taller. La espantaron de ahí antes de que causara más desastres.

Cuando fue la hora de almuerzo, Hiccup trató de darle un pescado pero la dragona lo rechazó, y el pescado terminó en el estómago de un Terror. Luego, trató de acercársele, como lo había hecho en el bosque, pero esta mantenía su distancia. Hiccup se dio cuenta que el progreso que había logrado el día anterior, se había perdido debido a la flecha de Calluna, y la amenaza de la anguila por parte de Gobber.

Aunque la dragona no le gustaba la presencia humana, parecía que adoraba sacar de sus casillas a los vikingos. Ya fuera robando la comida, destruyendo armas e incluso asustando a las ovejas. Había hecho que un vikingo se cayera de las escaleras, al rugirle en la cara. A otro le había incendiado los pantalones, cuando trató de sacarla de su patio. Y luego, se había metido al campamento de los mercaderes, causado un alboroto entre los vikingos, y cogido uno de los espejos de Calluna. Había esperado a que la chica la alcanzara, para lanzar el objeto a un gran charco de agua. Cuando la chica se acercó para recogerlo, la Night Fury le dio un golpe con la cola y la tiró a este.

Oh, si. La dragona tenía sentido del humor. Pero lo más raro que había sucedido con la dragona, era cuando un bebé humano de 2 años se le había acercado. Cuando su madre se dio cuenta que no estaba, y lo vio cerca de la Night Fury, soltó un grito. Todos esperaban que la dragona mordiera al bebé. Pero, en lugar de eso, la Night Fury lo levanto por la túnica, y lo llevó a unos pocos metros cerca de su madre. Sin embargo, el bebé volvió a acercarse a la dragona. El Whispering Death, que siempre robaba la basura de la casa de Fishlegs, sacó su cola de la tierra y con ella regresó al niño a los brazos de su madre, terminando con el problema.

Al parecer la Night Fury no solo era buena con los bebés dragón, sino también con los bebés humanos. Astrid dio una teoría que tal vez la dragona iba a ser madre (otra vez) muy pronto, y por eso era tan atenta con los bebés. Aunque Hiccup estaba feliz de que Toothless posiblemente tendría otros miembros de su especie cerca, esperaba que la dragona no hiciera su nido en Berk. De lo contrario, a su padre sufriría un ataque de nervios todos los días.

En cuanto a la bruja… no la habían visto desde ayer. Después del incidente en el campamento, la mujer había desaparecido. Y Hiccup estaba agradecido por eso. Después de la amenaza, lo último que quería era que ella volviera para terminar de maldecirlo. Pero, algo le molestaba sobre el encuentro con la anciana mujer. Cuando lo había "maldecido", su voz tuvo un tono… triste. Melancólico. Lo que era extraño, porque él esperaba que le hubiera dado la "típica" risa maligna. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en de que alguna forma ellos dos tenían algo en común.

De nuevo, cayó la noche. Esta vez, los vikingos cenaron en el gran comedor. Solo que no hubieron tantas risas y conversaciones alegres como cuando llegaron los mercaderes. Los niños eran los únicos que se divertían viendo las marionetas y escuchando historias.

Los adultos estaban más ocupados conversando acerca de la Bruja, las cosas que debían reparar, que intercambiar con los mercaderes, y la Night Fury. Muchos creían que la Night Fury estaba siendo controlada de la bruja, empeñada a destruir la alianza entre humanos y vikingos.

Brecina, quien estaba cerca de su padre (quien no le iba a quitar el ojo encima por el resto del viaje) estaba garabateando varias palabras en un pedazo de papel.

¿Qué estás haciendo, hija?- le preguntó su padre, mirando sobre su hombro.

Es una sorpresa…- contestó ella. Erik se acercó más, y la niña cubrió el papel con sus brazos.- No veas, vas a arruinar la sorpresa.

El vikingo se rio, y siguió conversando con los otros adultos.

¿Crees que la Bruja se haya ido?- le preguntó Astrid a Hiccup.

Los jóvenes vikingos estaban juntos en una mesa, con sus dragones cerca. Los gemelos estaban discutiendo (algo acerca de la poción olorosa); Fishlegs estaba leyendo un libro acerca de maldiciones, y Snotlout lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

No; creo que espera a que Toothless y yo bajemos la guardia para convertirnos en sapos.- bromeó el chico. Astrid le contestó con una fea mirada.- Ya, era broma.

Mientras tanto, Toothless levantó la cabeza. Había sentido un olor familiar en el aire…

Bueno, si esa bruja vuelve ha aparecer le daré un buen golpe, y la haré irse de la isla.- declaró Snotlout.

¿Sabes que con solo tocarla te da mala suerte?- le recordó Ruffnut.

En realidad te da 7 años de mala suerte, como cuando un gato negro se te cruza.- explicó Fishlegs.

No; los gatos negros te dan buena suerte.- le contradijo Tuffnut.

Es mala suerte; el golpe con el árbol te afecto el cerebro.- dijo su hermana.

Al menos, yo tengo cerebro.- se defendió el gemelo.

En menos de dos segundos, los gemelos estaban volviéndose a pelear. Cada cabeza de su Zippleblack los mantenía separados uno del otro.

¿Y Toothless?- preguntó Hiccup, cuando vio que su amigo no estaba al costado de la mesa. Y vio una cola saliendo por la puerta del gran comedor.

Toothless llevaba en la boca varios pescados, incluyendo unos cangrejos. Se dirigió a una parte apartada del lugar de reunión de los humanos. Justo detrás de unos árboles, su madre lo estaba esperando. Abrió la boca y la dejo en el suelo la comida.

"No me vas a convencer de comer comida humana", dijo ella.

"Al menos los cangrejos…", Toothless bajó sus orejas y puso la cara más inocente que conocía.

"Eso funcionaba cuando eras una cría…", se rio su madre. "Está bien… Probaré tu comida, pero solo si mi explicas que es todo eso de que venciste a la Muerte Roja."

En ese momento, la mirada inocente de Toothless se remplazó por una de horror.

"¿Qué te hay dicho los otros dragones?", le preguntó su cría, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

"Que tú y esa cría humana, se lanzaron contra la Muerte Roja, en una nube de fuego. Que la estrellaron contra el suelo, en un mar de llamas ardientes", le explicó ella, severamente. "¿Es así como ese humano perdió una pata y tú una aleta?"

Maldita sea; ahí se fue el engaño, pensó él.

"¿Y cómo terminó la cría humana sobre tu espalda?", le demandó su progenitora.

"Bueno… hace varias lunas, me atrapó en una red… pero en lugar de matarme me soltó, y no podía volar por mis heridas. Entonces, el me empezó a traer comida… al principio pensé que era una trampa; pero me dio una a…digo, me dio hierbas que me curaron más rápido…", su madre le dio una mirada equivalente a una ceja levantada. Toothless entrecerró los ojos. "¿No me crees, verdad?"

"Soy tu progenitora. Se cuando mientes", le contestó ella, con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Y tu ala?"

"La perdí contra la Muerte Roja", contestó rápidamente el joven dragón.

"¿Me estás mintiendo de nuevo?", le reclamó la Night Fury.

"No; realmente Hiccup, mi humano, es mi hermano de vuelo. Me ayuda a volar y me da de comer, me respeta, y…" trató de explicar Toothless.

Justo en ese momento, Hiccup apareció detrás de ellos. De nuevo, la dragona se puso agresiva y se quedó mirando fijamente al chico.

Hola…- dijo el chico, nervioso. Se acercó lentamente.- Mira… sé que empezamos mal. Pero, no soy peligroso…- sacó un gran pescado de su chaqueta.- Mira, te traje un pescado.

La dragona entrecerró los ojos, y señaló la comida que le había traído Toothless.

Ya veo que ya te trajeron algo…- rio nervioso el chico. Guardo el pescado de nuevo. – Me quiero disculpar por lo que pasó en la mañana. Gobber está algo loco… Pero es una buena persona.

La dragona "levantó" una ceja.

Bueno, está BIEN loco.- se retractó Hiccup.

¡Night Fury!- exclamó alguien detrás del grupo.

Brecina llegó corriendo hacia la Night Fury. Toothless saltó detrás de su madre, cubriéndose las orejas con las patas. Hiccup cogió a la niña, antes de que llegara a la dragona.

¡Como bienvenida a la isla de Berk…!- dijo la niña, con un tono solemne y alegre. Le mostró una hoja.- ¡Te damos un nombre!

La dragona movió su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando la hoja de papel. En lenguaje humano, decía una palabra: Aurora.

¿Aurora?- le preguntó Hiccup, confundido.

Si; porque es bonita; está en el cielo; es incansable, y era la cosa favorita de mi mamá.- explicó la niña.

"Te acaba de llamar como las luces en el cielo del noche", le explicó Toothless a su madre.

"No se si reírme o agradecerle…", dijo ella, acercándose a los humanos.

Hiccup aguantó la respiración cuando la dragona se acercó a ellos. Se quedó olfateándolos por uno segundos. Y luego le dio un lengüetazo a Brecina.

Asco…- dijo la niña, limpiándose la cara con una manga. El chico se empezó a reír, hasta que la dragona le lamió la cara.

Al menos ya no está molesta…- dijo Hiccup. Pero la dragona les dio un empujón, haciendo que los dos humanos cayeran al suelo.- O tal vez no.

¡Brecina!- Erik llamó a su hija desde lejos.

El grito hizo que la dragona, ahora llamada Aurora, gruñera y levantara vuelo. Y otra vez Toothless vio como su madre se alejaba volando.

Adiós, Aurora.- dijo la niña.

Hiccup pensó que el "agradecimiento" de Aurora, era una señal de que todo iba a mejorar en la isla de Berk. Hasta que llegó el día siguiente…

**Y la Night Fury es conocida ahora como Aurora. Vamos a ver si dura la paz en Berk. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Y la situación se complica. Advierto: este capítulo tiene una parte fuerte. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 5**

El día empezó con un gran lamento, proveniente de la guardería, que solo los dragones lo escuchaban. El primer humano en despertar fue Snotlout, cuando su dragona empezó a rascar su ventana, y soltó varios sollozos. Incluso las crías de su Nightmare estaban agitadas. El joven vikingo salió de su cama a regañadientes, se puso sus ropas, y salió de su casa, siguiendo a Hookfang.

El segundo humano en despertar, fue Hiccup. Snotlout llegó corriendo a su casa, y golpeo varias veces la puerta, hasta que el chico le abrió la puerta. Le dijo algo de que se cambiara el pijama, y que fuera a la guardería, mientras que él iba en busca de la curandera. Hiccup al principio no entendió lo que su primo le estaba pidiendo, pero este sonaba tan alterado que le hizo caso. Se cambió, y se dirigió junto con Toothless al lugar.

Cuando llegó se quedó horrorizado.

En medio de los nidos, había un gran y viejo Nightmare, de un color tan rojo como la sangre. Pero lo más resaltante, era la gran lanza que tenía incrustada en su costado, y su ala izquierda torcida. Se veía lamentable.

El viejo dragón estaba enroscado, en un costado de la antigua arena, apoyando su cabeza entre las patas. Se le podía escuchar jadeando. Hookfang estaba cerca de ahí, haciendo de guardiana, alejando a cualquier otro dragón que trataba de acercarse.

Oh no…- dijo el chico. Hookfang lo dejó acercarse.- Buena chica.

Toothless miraba con la cabeza baja, y soltaba unos chillidos bajos, que Hiccup pensó que equivalían a unos sollozos. El Night Fury se acercó al viejo dragón, que sorpresivamente no hizo ningún intento de alejarlo. Toothless olfateó la lanza, y empezó a gruñir.

Calma, amigo…- le dijo Hiccup, mientras se acercaba más al dragón herido. El Nightmare levantó la cabeza, y le gruño.- Calma… sé que te duele mucho.

El dragón trató de encenderse, pero luego gimió y puso su cabeza de nuevo entre sus patas. La lanza se puso de un color rojo vivo, y un olor a metal recorrió el lugar.

¿Qué clase de arma es esa?- Hiccup logró acercarse lo suficiente, para llegar a la herida del dragón. Cuando trató de coger la lanza, esta le quemó las manos.- ¡Por Thor! ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la lanza estaba revestida con metal.

Generalmente, estás eran construidas solo con madera y la punta de metal. Pero, había escuchado que algunos pueblos no vikingos, para ahorrar energía a la hora de pelear contra dragones, revestían las armas con metales, como el plomo. Una vez que daba en el blanco, el metal entraba en la sangre del dragón e impedía que la herida sanara. El dragón terminaba enfermo y moría al poco tiempo. Era una forma considerada muy poco honorable (y horrible) de matar a un dragón entre los vikingos.

El Nightmare debió haber tenido incrustada la lanza por varias semanas, porque la piel alrededor de la herida estaba hinchada, roída y olía a podrido. Y el palo le había dañado el ala izquierda. El chico le puso una mano en la nariz del dragón.

Tranquilo; todo estará bien. – dijo Hiccup, mirando con tristeza al pobre anciano dragón. Seguramente había tratado de robar comida en una región no vikinga, y le habían disparado. – Tranquilo… ya viene la ayuda.

¡Ahí está!- exclamó Snotlout, que llegaba con la curandera de los mercaderes. Hiccup lo miró extrañado.- La anciana seguía durmiendo. A ella fue a la única que encontré.

La joven mujer bajo a la arena, por la parte de atrás, para no llamar la atención del dragón herido. Otros vikingos ya habían llegado al lugar, entre ellos Calluna, que miraba la escena extrañada.

Sin duda es un arma romana…- dijo uno de los vikingos.

Me sorprende que haya llegado hasta acá el anciano…- dijo otro.

Parece que la herida está muy infectada.- dijo una vikinga, mientras que su hijo pequeño sollozaba a su costado, y abrazaba a su Terror.

Todo ese escándalo por un dragón…- murmuró Calluna, sin mostrar interés alguno por el animal.

Temo que la herida es muy profunda…- dijo la curandera.

¿Hay una oportunidad de que se salve?- preguntó Hiccup.

Tal vez… pero es muy poco probable.- continuó ella.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia la entrada de la arena. Dragones y humanos, estaban tan absortos por la terrible situación que estaba pasando el Nightmare, que no se percataron que alguien estaba levantando un arco.

Toothless captó el olor de su madre en el aire… Y ahí fue cuando la vio.

El Night Fury fue quien reveló la presencia de la intrusa.

¡NO!- Hiccup exclamó cuando la Bruja lanzó una flecha contra el dragón herido.

El Nightmare se percató del arma, y con sus últimas fuerzas, saltó fuera del alcance de la flecha. El proyectil se incrustó en la pared, y el caos se desató. Los dragones salieron corriendo por todas partes; algunos levantaron el vuelo, y mientras que las madres cubrieron a sus crías con sus alas. El viejo Nightmare salió corriendo, en cuatro patas, soltando rugidos de dolor. Hookfang sacó a la curandera lejos de la masa de dragones asustados de la arena.

En cuanto a Hiccup, saltó sobre Toothless, y fueron tras el asustado Nightmare.

El resto del pueblo despertó con los gritos del dragón herido, que corría hacia el bosque, mientras que Hiccup y el Night Fury lo seguían desde el cielo. El dragón estaba ciego del dolor, y chocaba al cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Astrid salió de su casa, y si no hubiera sido por la rápida respuesta de Stormfly, el dragón la habría aplastado contra la pared.

¿Qué está pasando?- exclamó Astrid.

¡Astrid; dile a todos que la Bruja regresó!- exclamó Hiccup desde el cielo.- ¡Dile a todos que escondan a sus dragones! ¡Quiere matarlos!

El caos consumió al pueblo.

En cuanto mencionó la palabra matar, todos los vikingos cogieron sus escudos, sus brebajes y metieron a los dragones a los establos.

Mientras tanto, Toothless llegó a alcanzar al dragón herido, cerca del bosque. El Nightmare se tiró sobre una roca, y empezó a jadear fuertemente. Toothless descendió y Hiccup bajó de la espalda de su dragón.

Tranquilo… todo estará bien.- le dijo el chico, acercándose lentamente al Nightmare.

Nada estará bien…- una voz lo contradijo.

Toothless y el chico voltearon hacia atrás. La Bruja Dragón estaba ahí, sosteniendo un arco muy gastado. Su bastón estaba atado a su espalada. Y se estaba acercando a ellos…

¡Aléjate de él! – exclamó Hiccup, lamentando haber dejado su daga en casa.- ¡No dejaré que lo uses para tus pociones malignas!

Toothless empezó a gruñir, y se agazapó contra el suelo. Esa vieja humana no le gustaba. Olía a su madre; tal vez la había hecho algo malo a ella.

Fuera de mi camino, niño jinete.- le dijo ella, acercándose a ellos.

No dejaré que le hagas daño; está enfermo.- se defendió el chico, levantado los puños.

Y por eso lo voy a sacar de su sufrimiento.- dijo la anciana.

En eso, una cosa de color negro salió volando del bastón de la anciana como un rayo. Hiccup soltó un grito cuando un animal escamoso le saltó encima, y se enroscó entre sus muñecas. El chico cayó al suelo de un golpe, mientras su dragón gemía.

El animal resultó ser una serpiente… una serpiente con escamas negras, unas pequeñas alas justo debajo de su cabeza, y grandes colmillos como los de un Whispering Death. La serpiente abrió su boca, y le mordió los nudillos de la mano izquierda al chico. Hiccup gritó por el pinchazo, y trato de sacarse de encima al reptil, pero este se aferró más a sus manos.

Toothless se alteró por completo. Empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, tratando de espantar a la serpiente, pero sin atreverse a atacarla directamente. La Bruja Dragón se acercó al Night Fury y le soltó unos extraños gruñidos. Inmediatamente, el dragón dejó de correr y permitió que la bruja se acercara al Nightmare herido. Aun así, Toothless no dejó de gruñirle a la anciana.

¿Qué le hiciste?- le demandó Hiccup, tratando de pararse. Pero sin poder usar sus manos, eso era muy difícil.

Le dije que si me ataca, la serpiente dracon no tendrá más opción que inyectarte su veneno.- le dijo la Bruja, con voz neutra.

¿Cómo puedes hablar con ellos?- dijo el chico, incrédulo que un humano pudiera entender el lenguaje de los dragones.

Magia negra…- se burló la mujer, acercándose al dragón herido.

¿Porqué haces esto?- le gritó el chico, esperando conseguir tiempo para que alguien viniera y los ayudara.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese dragón?

No me ha hecho nada. Han sido los hombres lo que lo han hecho. – explicó la Bruja, mientras sacaba una flecha. - ¿Realmente creíste que todo se arreglaría? ¿Qué ya no habría más guerra entre humanos y dragones?

Mira a este dragón…- continuó la mujer, con furia en su voz.- Todo es siempre así. Los humanos destruyen todo lo que tocan. Lo mutilan, lo envenenan… convierten algo majestuoso en un ser deplorable y enfermo.

Esos no fueron vikingos…- se defendió Hiccup.

¡Pero son humanos, igual que ustedes!- exclamó la mujer, con una voz rasposa y llena de furia.- ¡Los humanos destruyen aquello que no entienden! ¡Lo mutilan, lo matan… LO RECHAZAN!

Basta, que sea diferente… basta que no sea igual a ellos… para hacerles la vida miserable…- la mujer continuó, pero con tono melancólico.- Nunca habrá paz entre los humanos y los dragones, porque solo el desprecio los une. Y a los que los tratan de unir… solo les queda una herida en el corazón.

Por eso es mejor…- la bruja levantó su arco y apuntó hacia el Nightmare. – Es mejor que ambos nunca estén juntos.

¡NO!- Hiccup exclamó, pero era demasiado tarde.

El Nightmare cayó muerto al suelo, con una flecha en el corazón.

La bruja se acercó al dragón, y Hiccup cerró los ojos. No quería ver como la bruja le arrancaba el corazón. Pero en lugar de escuchar un cuchillo clavarse en la carne, fue el de una flecha siendo sacada de un cuerpo sin vida. Hiccup abrió los ojos, y miró perplejo a la mujer.

La bruja apoyó su mano en el cabeza del Nightmare; luego de unos eternos segundos, le cerró los ojos.

Es mejor que te vayas…- dijo la mujer, alejándose del lugar. La serpiente soltó las manos del chico, y siguió a su ama.- Antes de que tu alma muera.

Toothless corrió al lado de su amigo humano, frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla del chico. El dragón soltaba pequeños sollozos. En eso, Hiccup se dio cuenta de que Aurora los estaba mirando desde lejos.

Al menos ya no sufre… - Astrid trató de consolar a su amigo, mientras el cuerpo del Nightmare era incinerado. Nadie quería que la bruja usara el resto del cuerpo para sus pociones malignas.

El ni siquiera se defendió…- dijo Hiccup, pensativo pero con tristeza en su voz.- Es como si hubiera aceptado el final…

Tal vez ya no podía seguir peleando…- Astrid continuó, sin poder mirar a los ojos a Hiccup.- Estaba muy enfermo…

Los Boneknapper estaban cerca del lugar, esperando pacientemente a que las llamas terminaran de consumir los restos del dragón, para poder llevarse los huesos. Un fuerte aroma a huevos podridos mezclado con pescado al sol durante una semana, acompañado por un denso humo negro, salía de la hoguera.

Cuando lo demás vikingos llegaron al lugar, encontraron a Hiccup en estado de shock y al Nightmare muerto. Stoick mandó a quemar inmediatamente el cuerpo del anciano dragón, mientras que la curandera revisaba a su hijo. Después de reunir una gran cantidad de madera, Hookfang le prendió fuego al cuerpo, y las llamas empezaron a consumirlo. Pero el olor que despedía era tan fuerte, que todos tuvieron que alejarse del lugar.

Hiccup observaba junto con Astrid y Toothless como las llamas consumían el cadáver del gran dragón muerto. Stoick había llamado a una reunión de emergencia, y dejado a unos guardias para que acompañaran a Hiccup a su casa. No sólo a él, sino también a Astrid. El jefe de Berk ordenó que todos los jinetes de dragón y niños con mascota dragón, debían quedarse dentro de sus casas.

Vamos, Hiccup.- uno de los guardias puso su mano sobre su hombro.- Ya no puedes hacer nada más por él.

Las llamas empezaron a morir, y poco a poco empezó a aparecer los huesos del Nightmare. Los Bonneknapper se acercaron apartando las últimas llamas con sus alas.

Vamos, Hiccup.- Astrid cogió al chico por el brazo, y lo jaló suavemente fuera del lugar.

Hiccup miró una vez más los restos del dragón, y se fue.

¡Esa bruja nos va a maldecir a todos!- gritó un vikingo en el gran comedor.

¡Ya cobró a su primera víctima!- gritó otro.

Apuesto que ya maldijo a Hiccup…- murmuró una vikinga.

Las voces de los habitantes de Berk resonaban por todo el gran comedor. Después del incidente con el anciano Nightmare, Stoick había convocado a una reunión de emergencia. Incluso los mercaderes estaban en esta, a pesar de ser extranjeros.

En las décadas pasadas, a los habitantes de Berk tenían un método para huir de la magia negra de la bruja. El mismo que usaban con los Night Fury: correr, esconderse y rogar por que no los encontrara. Y dejar todos los utensilios que esta necesitara en las puertas, y luego quemar las perlas que dejaba ella a cambio. Lo único que pedían a los dioses, era que ningún dragón atacara a la aldea durante los 5 días. Porque, bajo la influencia de la Bruja Dragón, las secuelas hubieran sido catastróficas.

Ahora todo era diferente. ESTE era el primer año en que habían logrado convivir en paz con los dragones, y la llegada de la Bruja estaba tirando la paz en la isla por la borda. Había convertido la celebración por la llegada de los mercaderes en una pesadilla que estaba a punto de compararse con el mismo Ragnarok.

Erik, el líder de los mercaderes, no escuchaba los reclamos y preguntas de los demás vikingos reunidos ahí. Estaba pensando en la Bruja… y en su fallecida esposa Hilda.

Los mercaderes se dedicaban exclusivamente al comercio. Cuando estaban en su territorio, cazaban focas en invierno, y pescaban ballenas durante el verano (una sola Ballena podía alimentarlos y proveerlos de aceite por meses). Osos y zorros eran cazados sólo por su piel, ya que las duras condiciones del Norte les hacían imposible criar ovejas. La única carne que comían era la de foca, y a veces de los venados que encontraban fuera de los territorios de hielo. Por eso, su pueblo se había dedicado al comercio, de lo contrario no hubieran sobrevivido en ese ambiente hostil.

En cuanto a los dragones, no había una gran variedad en el Polo Norte. La mayoría eran acuáticos, como los Thunder Drum, que atacaban a veces las embarcaciones (Hiccup había señalado, que era tal vez porque dejaban los cuerpos de las ballenas colgando del costado del barco). Pero, eran conocidos por ser buenos cazadores de dragones ya que se enfrentaban a ellos durante sus travesías por los mares.

Los Vikingos del Norte eran un pueblo unido, alegre, trabajador, y pacífico. Pero, al ser tan unidos, la muerte de una persona muy apreciada en el pueblo se podía lamentar por años. En especial, si no moría peleando en batalla… o por una maldición.

Erik no era un hombre rencoroso, pero era muy apegado a su familia. Las duras condiciones de vida en el Norte, le hacían valorar cada momento que tenía con sus amigos y familia. Y que le quitaran eso era el peor castigo que le podrían dar a ese hombre.

Cuando Hilda empezó a enfermar, después de haber sido señalada por la Bruja, Erik juró que si ella moría buscaría la forma en que esa horrible mujer nunca más maldijera a alguien. Cuando su esposa murió, juró frente a su tumba dos cosas: proteger a Brecina, y detener a la Bruja. Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad, los motivos y la gente para hacerlo.

En Berk estaba creciendo el miedo hacia la Bruja, y por experiencia, él sabía que eso era suficiente para que todo un pueblo actuara. Solo tenía que esperar al momento oportuno para eso.

¡Silencio!- exclamó Stoick, líder de Berk, golpeando su mazo contra la mesa, tratando de imponer el orden. A su lado estaban Gobber y Spitelout, padre de Snotlout.- ¡Hermanos vikingos, debemos encontrar una solución permanente contra Bruja! ¡Ya cobró su primera víctima, y ha atacado a mi hijo, Hiccup!

¡Va ha hipnotizar a los dragones para que saqueen las aldeas!- gritó un vikingo.

¡Va a usar las crías para su pociones malignas!- dijo una mujer.

¡Va a señalar a todos y sufriremos grandes desgracias!- gritó un mercader.

De nuevo el lugar se lleno de gritos, comentarios temerosos y demandas por una solución.

¡ACABEMOS CON LA BRUJA!- gritó Erik.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Los vikingos voltearon para ver al mercader, que se había parado de su asiento.

Nadie, en su sano juicio se atrevía a enfrentarse cara a cara con la Bruja Dragón. Era sabido, que la magia negra provenía del mismo Inframundo y era tan poderosa que podía durar cientos de años. Aunque mataran a la Bruja, no estaba garantizado que esta les lanzaría un hechizo con su último aliento, haciendo que el resto de sus vidas fueran miserables (y que seguiría con sus hijos).

Erik… sé que dices esto por lo de Hilda…- Stoick le habló con calma.- Pero no podemos abalanzarnos así contra ella. Yo hice eso contra el Nido de la Muerta Roja, y mira lo que pasó.

Este no es un dragón, Stoick. Es un ser humano malvado y cruel.- le respondió Erik, con un tono serio y decidido. – Los dragones atacan por instinto y hambre… Ella lo hace por placer.

Esa Bruja se llevó a mi Hilda… también se llevó a muchos vikingos. Vikingos con familias y amigos…- continuó Erik, sin dejar su tono serio.- Se llevó a tu esposa, Stoick y comparto tu dolor… Y ahora quiere llevarse a tu hijo. ¿No deberíamos detenerla antes de que algo terrible suceda?

Tienes razón….- le contestó el líder de Berk, después de unos segundos de silencio.- Se llevó a mi esposa… y ahora va tras mi hijo y su dragón. Pero, si nos lanzamos contra ella ciegamente, el precio será demasiado alto. No puedo arriesgar las vidas de mi gente, por más que quiera proteger a Hiccup.

Además, nadie quiere perder un parte del cuerpo en esta ocasión…- murmuró Gobber, recordando el fallido plan de destruir-el-nido-usando-a-Toothless-como-guía-a-la-isla.

Sin embargo… Si la Bruja vuelve a atacar a Hiccup… o muestra señales de querer lavarles la mente a los dragones…- Stoick continuó, con una mirada decidida.- Te daré mi apoyo para detenerla…permanentemente.

Y todo el Comedor gritó en aprobación.

Hiccup estaba sentado en su cama, poniendo al día el manual de dragones que estaba rescribiendo. Gracias a Aurora, ahora sabía un poco más sobre la raza de los Night Fury. Sin embargo, su mente divagaba mientras garabateaba los diseños de la hembra.

La Bruja Dragón pudo haberlo matado con su serpiente, y llevarse a Toothless. Pudo haberse llevado el corazón del Nightmare, como Gobber le había relatado, para sus pociones malignas. Pudo haberse llevado a las crías de dragón, pero no lo hizo.

¿Entonces porque se decía que era tan malvada?

Toothless estaba acurrucado al pie de la cama de Hiccup, con una mirada triste en su "rostro". Tal vez el dragón se sentía mal por no haber protegido a Hiccup de la serpiente. O porque su madre lo había visto fallar en defender a un hermano dragón.

Ahora el Night Fury estaba preocupado más por su madre. Aurora, como le decían los humanos, estaba afuera con la extraña mujer vieja que podía entenderlos y que los vikingos temían. Y estaba robando comida. Uno de los "tratos" con los que habían llegado los dragones con los humanos, era ya no robar, quemar las casas, y hacer travesuras. Aunque la primera y última parte era un poco difícil de lograr, porque los vikingos tenían comida muy deliciosa y a muchos de su especie les gustaba sacar de sus casillas, a algunos ex-mata dragón de la isla.

Pero Toothless, temía que algún humano (especialmente los extranjeros) se le acabara la paciencia y terminara lastimando a su madre. La humana Calluna casi la había logrado. Sino fuera por la paz entre humanos y dragones, la habría mordido ese mismo día. Y los jinetes parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea. Pero, no quería causarle más problemas a Hiccup.

Hiccup cerró su libreta y se quedó mirando el techo. Estaba aburrido… Su padre no iba a dejar que nadie, que tuviera un dragón, saliera a las calles, sin llevar escudo, amuleto y una espada para protegerse de la Bruja. En pocas palabras: NO SALIR. Por lo que empezó a divagar en su mente.

Cuando ella los maldijo por primera vez, pensó que era porque tenía miedo de la nueva alianza con los vikingos y dragones. Con el segundo encuentro, ahora cambió su hipótesis: ella pensaba que la alianza solo iba a terminar en desgracia. Y que él iba a ser el más afectado cuando sucediera. Era como si esa mujer, hubiera pasado por algo parecido cuando trató de mostrarles a todos vikingos de Berk que los dragones no eran malos. Y que terminó en desastre. Sin embargo…

Recordando el relato, cuando la Bruja había sido joven ella podía controlar los dragones de su aldea. Pero, que tal si ella los había entrenado para usarlos con sus propios fines. Y a diferencia de él, ella no había tenido ninguna intención de compartir sus secretos y dejó que su pueblo sufriera. En consecuencia, la acusaron de brujería y la mujer se vengó destruyendo a su propia gente, solo para no compartir sus hallazgos.

Pero Hiccup no estaba convencido con esa teoría. Tal vez ella había tratado de "usar" los dragones para mejorar la vida en su aldea. Los había diseccionado (le dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo), estudiado y entrenado. Alguien la había descubierto; la acusaron de bruja, y la expulsaron. Si; eso sonaba mejor. Pero eso no explicaba la parte del dragón gigante que se comió a su gente; las maldiciones, y el extraño comportamiento de los dragones. Tal vez… si era una Bruja.

Ojala pudieras hablar, amigo.- Hiccup acarició la cabeza de su dragón.- Me ayudaría mucho la opinión sobre la Bruja desde la perspectiva de un dragón.

"La mujer es cruel, eso es lo que pienso", pensó Toothless, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Pero, habla con la verdad. No todos los humanos son buenos. Tarde o temprano alguien va a atacar el nido por que no aprueban la alianza."

Quisiera saber más sobre lo que realmente pasó con el pueblo "quemado por el gran dragón."- dijo el chico.-¿Crees que haya sido una Muerte Roja?

"La Muerte Roja del volcán era la única que conocía… Pero, eso no significa que no hayan más por ahí afuera", Toothless tembló ante la idea de que más dragones tiranos aparecieran por Berk.

Tal vez esos dragones también eran controlados por la Muerte Roja; y cuando se dio cuenta que los vikingos se llevaban parte de su "comida", decidió eliminarlos de su territorio…-Hiccup recordó como el gran dragón había atacado y destruido con facilidad los barcos, y las catapultas.- Berk seguramente no fue su primera víctima.

"Cuando un dragón olvida el equilibrio, y consume más de lo que debe, todos los dragones sufren…", continuó el Night Fury, aunque sabía que su humano no podía entenderlo. "La Muerte Roja es la peor criatura que puede asolar la tierra y el mar."

¿Y como pudo hablarte?- Hiccup cambió del tema, mirando el techo de su cuarto.

"Ni yo lo sé…", Toothless pensó.

Estoy más confundido que antes; espero que la Bruja ya se vaya y se quede en su pedazo-maldito-de-isla por otros 10 años…- el chico se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras que Toothless asentía.

Mientras tanto…

Aurora regresaba con otra canasta llena de pescado. Esta vez, ningún humano la había tratado de detener. Aterrizó cerca de una cueva, a donde entró.

Una figura la estaba esperando.

"Dama de la noche, debemos hablar…"- dijo la figura.

"¿Qué quieres, sabia anciana terrestre?", preguntó Aurora, con una voz seria y noble.

"Tu cría te ha mentido… No perdió la cola por la batalla contra la gran Muerte Roja."- continuó la figura, mientras una serpiente pasaba cerca.

Aurora se quedó paralizada ante ese comentario.

"Los otros me dicen… que el humano que lo monta lo tiró del cielo; que perdió la cola por una trampa de hierro y cuerda."- le explicó, mientras la dragona habría los ojos horrorizada.

Un dragón que no podía volar moría sin remedio. No había peor destino que morir por hambre por no poder cazar; morir a manos de bestias terrestres al no poder alzar vuelo, y caer del cielo sin control por una trampa humana.

"EL HUMANO LO HIZO; EL MISMO QUE CARGA EN SU ESPALDA", gruñó la madre. Sus instintos maternales le ordenaban que matara al humano; venganza por su cría caída.

"Debes sacar a tu hijo; esta alianza empezó con sangre, y terminará con sangre."- la figura le sugirió. "Deja en paz al niño y saca a tu cría de aquí."

Se acercó a la furiosa dragona, sabiendo que el cualquier momento ella podría partir en dos su viejo cuerpo.

"Las dos sabemos como es la crueldad del ser humano… es mejor que dragones y hombres no estén juntos…"- finalizó la Bruja.

"No confió en ti, anciana. Tengo cicatrices para probar mi desconfianza a los humanos…si me acerque a los niños, fue porque mi cría confiaba en ellos." La dragona lanzó la canasta al fondo de la cueva. "Mi cría es joven y no conoce toda la crueldad humana. Puede ser que en esta isla haya ahora paz…"

"Pero los humanos nunca van a cambiar…", Aurora levantó vuelo y se dirigió a la villa.

La Bruja Dragón miró como la Night Fury se alejaba en el cielo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió adentro de la cueva.

La mayoría de los vikingos había montado guardia hasta la tarde, sin despegar sus ojos de las entradas de la aldea. Los dragones estaban acomodados en los establos, aburridos por no poder salir y molestos por las travesuras de las crías (excepto por las madres).

Erik se había retirado a su campamento, después de la reunión en el Comedor. Brecina, por su parte, estaba siendo "vigilada" por Calluna. Pero la adolescente estaba más interesada en arreglarse el pelo, que en vigilar a la pequeña hija del jefe. En cuanto a la niña, ella miraba el cielo en búsqueda de Aurora.

¡Por el martillo de Thor! ¿Dónde diablos está esa bruja?- exclamó Stoick, luego de haber estado casi todo el día buscando alguna señal de la Bruja.

Posiblemente, está juntando a un ejército de Trolls, con dragones zombies y los cuervos de Loki, listos para destruir Berk y llevarse nuestros calcetines izquierdos…-dijo Gobber.

Alguien le puede decir a Gobber que el que se robaba los calcetines era un Skrill…- dijo otro vikingo en voz baja.

¿Y perdernos la diversión?- le contestó otro.- No; que siga creyendo que fueron los trolls.

De nuevo… los vikingos no se percataron de la sombra negra.

De nuevo, "algo" empezó a arañar la puerta de la casa del jefe de Berk.

Otra vez no…- se quejó Hiccup, al escuchar los gruñidos de Aurora desde la puerta. –Tu madre es demasiado sobreprotectora.

Toothless entrecerró los ojos y miró como su humano bajaba de las escaleras, para abrirle la puerta a su progenitora. Entonces, el joven dragón sintió que algo anda mal. Sus instintos le avisaron de un peligro inminente.

Para cuando bajo las escaleras ya era muy tarde.

Hiccup bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. Aurora estaba arañando la puerta desesperadamente, y el chico no quería que la dragona destrozada la madera. Ya habían tenido suficientes problemas por un día…

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una furiosa Night Fury se tiró encima de él y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Hiccup se golpeó la cabeza, casi perdiendo el conocimiento. La dragona soltó un tremendo rugido de ira, que casi lo dejó sordo.

"¡Tú le quitaste la libertad del cielo a mi cría!", chilló Aurora.

"Oh, escamas…", fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Toothless.

**No hay nada más peligroso que una madre furiosa. **


	7. Chapter 7

**La cosa se pone peor. **

**Y ahora hablamos del pasado y opiniones de algunos personajes. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 6**

Aurora solo veía rojo.

Aunque la Night Fury todavía era joven para ser un dragón adulto, tenía décadas de experiencia y conocimientos. Y la mayoría involucraba malas experiencias con los humanos.

La muerte de su progenitora. Teniendo que abandonar nidos por culpa de los humanos. Hombres usando dragones para entretenerse con sus muertes. Los vikingos con sus objetos punzantes atacando a su especie, hasta enviarlos a las fauces de la Muerte Roja. Sangre derramada en las islas.

La reciente muerte de su pareja de vida…

Y ahora, saber que su cría estaba destinada a estar atado de por vida a un humano, por no poder volar. Al mismo humano que lo había arrancado del cielo y dejado varado para siempre en la tierra.

Su cría ya podía cuidarse solo, y sus instintos le decían que debía dejarlo a su suerte. Pero no podía. No con tan pocos de su especie; no con los vikingos y sus mortíferas armas…No sin clamar venganza.

Hiccup trataba de quitarse de encima a Aurora, que lo tenía acorralado contra el piso. La dragona no quería soltarlo y estaba dispuesta a aplastarlo. Toothless gemía detrás de él sin saber que hacer.

Entonces Aurora abrió las fauces y Hiccup pudo ver la hilera de filosos dientes. El joven vikingo gritó, tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos.

Toothless reaccionó.

Aurora hundió sus dientes en un costado del cuello de su cría, para su horror. El dragón más joven había usado su propio cuerpo para salvar a su humano. La dragona saltó hacia atrás, mientras Toothless gemía de dolor por la mordida. Inmediatamente, Hiccup se paró y revisó la herida de su amigo.

"¿Porqué?", reclamó Aurora. "¡Te quito el regalo del vuelo!"

"Y me lo devolvió…", le contestó su cría, mientras Hiccup seguía presionando la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

La dragona se quedó quieta por unos momentos. En eso, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida de Toothless. Gruñó y trató de intimidar al humano para que se apartara. ¡Ningún vikingo tocaría a su cría herida!

¡Vete; mira lo que has hecho!- le gritó Hiccup, sin moverse del lado de su amigo. No podía pararse y buscar algo con que defenderse, porque temía que Toothless se desangrara.

La dragona no le hizo caso, y siguió acercándose a los dos, con toda la intención de apartar a Hiccup con violencia. Justo ya estaba sobre él, cuando se escucharon gritos a lo lejos. Un grupo de vikingos estaba corriendo hacia el lugar.

La dragona gruñó y le enseñó los dientes a Hiccup, antes de salir fuera de la casa. Justo cuando los humanos llegaban salió volando en dirección a la cueva.

Toothless estaba más herido emocionalmente que físicamente.

Cuando los vigías que estaban cerca de la casa, escucharon los gruñidos y a Hiccup gritar, corrieron hacia esta. Vieron como la Night Fury salía corriendo fuera de la casa y desaparecía en el cielo. Al entrar, encontraron a Hiccup con las manos cubiertas con sangre y a Toothless tirado cerca de él. Dos de los vikingos se quedaron para ayudarlo con la herida, mientras que los otros corrieron a buscar a Stoick y a la curandera.

Ya en la noche, Toothless había parado de sangrar. Tenía un vendaje en el cuello y estaba cerca de la chimenea, con una manta sirviéndole como cama. La curandera había dicho que la herida no era profunda y que generalmente, los dragones sanaban rápido. Pero por precaución, Toothless no debía moverse y tenía que mantenerse en un lugar tibio. Hiccup no quería apartarse de su amigo, ni siquiera para cenar. Se quedó dormido sobre su dragón a las pocas horas.

A Toothless le dolía más que su progenitora había tratado de morder a Hiccup que la herida en su cuello. El día anterior, ella se había llevado bien con él. Incluso su humano había logrado casi tocar su hocico, en señal de confianza. Pero todo se había desmoronado cuando ella se había enterado de alguna forma lo de su cola. Lo que más detestaba ella en el mundo, era a los humanos y sus armas punzantes. Tenía una cicatriz que lo comprobaba. Y ese mismo desprecio estaba afectando su amistad con el pequeño humano.

Stoick se acercó a Hiccup y lo cubrió con una manta, mientras que Toothless lo miraba sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. El chico murmuró algo, pero sin despertarse.

Stoick estaba preocupado. Extremadamente preocupado. Desde la muerte de su esposa, Hiccup había sido lo más importante en la vida para él. Casi lo había perdido contra la Muerte Roja… y ahora con la Bruja.

Ya corrían rumores en el pueblo que Aurora, la madre de Toothless, estaba siendo poseída por la Bruja Dragón. Que la había usado para acercarse al jinete y a su Night Fury, para luego matarlos en el momento en que bajaran la guardia. Hiccup no había negado que la dragona había tratado de matarlo, pero afirmó que Toothless se interpuso en el ataque y por eso terminó con el cuello lastimado. Aun así, el temor invadió todo Berk. Y también la ira.

Los vikingos ya estaban cansados de temerle a una anciana bruja, que solo traía muerte y desgracia por donde pasara. Querían que todo terminara de una vez por todas, y Stoick estaba de acuerdo. La Bruja Dragón había cruzado la línea de lo deshonorable al usar a la madre de Toothless para sus maleficios. Nadie debía usar el vínculo de una madre con su hijo para fines malévolos. ¡Nadie!

Stoick sabía que era un suicidio enfrentarse a la Bruja. Pero la situación había llegado a un punto de quiebre. Tenía el apoyo de Erik y su grupo para enfrentarse a la Bruja. Pero muchos todavía le temían y no se atrevían a enfrentársele cara a cara. Stoick no podía obligarlos a ir contra ella, a pesar de que era el líder de Berk. Un líder guía con firmeza pero tomando en cuenta los deseos de su pueblo.

El gran vikingo se sentó cerca de la chimenea, inmerso en sus pensamientos… y rogando a los dioses que todo mejorara en Berk.

Aurora regresó a la cueva, triste por lo que había pasado en el pueblo. Su cría había sido herida por su propio ataque. Y lo peor de todo era, que el vikingo tenía todo control sobre él.

Por años le había contado a su cría sobre los peligros de acercarse a los seres humanos. Le contó sobre las armas; lo crueles que eran; los dragones cayendo del cielo y sobre la muerte de su progenitora. Pero, esos relatos no habían servido de nada, porque ahora su cría estaba unida a un humano. El mismo humano que lo había condenado a estar en la tierra de por vida.

Sentía que la sangre le hervía. Nunca debió haber confiado en esos humanos. Los demás dragones le dijeron que ellos eran diferentes ahora. Pero no era verdad. Una serpiente será siempre una serpiente, no importa cuanto lo disimule. Tarde o temprano, los humanos se cansarían de los dragones y les atravesarían lanzas. Como lo hicieron con su pareja.

Los Night Fury no viven en conjunto como los demás dragones. Pasan toda su vida adulta solos, en su propio territorio. Pero forman lazos de por vida. Un Night Fury elegirá sólo una pareja para aparearse y si esta llegara a morir, no volvería a buscar otra por décadas. La hembra vivía cerca del territorio del macho, pero ella sola se encargaba de cuidar a la cría. Sin embargo, el padre pelearía hasta la muerte por defender a sus polluelos y su hembra, si algo los amenazaba.

El progenitor de su cría ya adulta, había perdido su territorio a manos humanas, por lo que Aurora tuvo que romper la regla y anidar en el gran volcán de la Muerte Roja. Se separaron y el macho la estuvo buscando por muchos meses. Cuando escapó del nido, su pareja la volvió a encontrar y se mantuvo cerca hasta que su cría fue lo suficiente grande para irse de la isla. Estuvieron juntos en la última helada… hasta que los humanos volvieron a intervenir.

Su pareja fue en ayuda de unos dragones siendo atacados por los humanos-carceleros del sur. Les dispararon con objetos brillantes punzantes… y él jamás regresó.

Aurora se volvió a quedar sola.

La dragona nunca confiaría en los humanos. No importaba cuanto trataran de convencerla. Los humanos siempre estaban acompañados por el dolor y la muerte. Ya tenía muchas malas experiencias que se lo demostraban.

Y sin embargo…

Había visto como los humanos de Berk querían a sus compañeros de vuelo. Discutían juntos; volaban juntos; hasta dejaban que sus polluelos jugaran con ellos. Y su cría, ya conocida como Toothless, quería a su humano. A ese pequeño, débil y famélico vikingo. Y el humano se había enfrentado a ella, sin importarle su tamaño y filosos dientes.

No la habían atacado cuando había quemado las lanzas. Cuando había hecho desastres en la aldea. Los más jóvenes se habían reído, y los más viejos estaban preocupados por ella. ¡Preocupados por ella! ¿Desde cuando a los humanos les preocupaba alguien además de ellos mismos?

Aurora estaba demasiado estresada para lidiar con su dilema en ese momento. Se dirigió a la cueva, sin darse cuenta que alguien la había seguido.

Erik sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el reinado de terror de la Bruja terminara. Los habitantes de Berk estaban hartos de ella. Los comerciantes estaban hartos de ella. Querían expulsarla para siempre de sus vidas, y dejarla confinada en su maldita isla.

Pero Erik quería venganza. Quería que esa bruja maligna dejara el mundo de los vivos, por lo que le había hecho a su esposa. Por dejar sin madre a Brecina. Por aprovecharse de otra madre. Por tratar de destruir el lazo entre dragones y vikingos. Por lastimar a Hiccup.

Siempre sintió lástima por el pequeño niño, en especial cuando su madre murió a causa de la Bruja (estaba completamente seguro que ella había tenido que ver con su muerte). El niño era curioso, inteligente y proactivo a la hora de inventar cosas. Pero los vikingos de Berk preferían un niño fuerte, capaz de matar un dragón con un solo golpe. Hiccup no lo era.

Erik temía que el chico terminara siendo exiliado por su propio pueblo (y estaba seguro de que si Stoick lo hacia, nunca perdonaría a su amigo). El año anterior al encuentro con la Muerte Roja, vio que Hiccup no estaba mejorando en nada sus habilidades de caza-dragón y el muchacho estaba cada vez más deprimido. Aunque los vikingos de Berk no lo notaran.

Sin embargo, se percató de sus habilidades como herrero y reparando maquinaria, lo que dio una idea. Le dijo a Stoick que si Hiccup no mejoraba para el próximo año como vikingo, había una isla donde se encontraban los mejores herreros y forjadores del territorio. Tal vez en lugar de exiliarlo, podría dejar que se fuera con su grupo de comerciantes, y luego él lo llevaría a la pequeña comunidad herrera, donde mejoraría sus habilidades con el metal. Y tal vez podría regresar después de unos años a Berk, para ayudar con las trampas y armas. Stoick no había estado muy seguro con esa propuesta; pero con los ataques de dragones incrementándose, y Hiccup metiéndose en problemas todo el tiempo, tuvo que aceptar.

Erik esperaba llevarse a Hiccup en la próxima primavera. Y si el chico no bienvenido de vuelta a Berk, había varios pueblos extranjeros a quienes les convendría la habilidad de Hiccup (solo esperaba que no se llegara a topar con los romanos). Pero no fue necesario. Por el joven logró matar junto con su dragón, a la gran Muerte Roja, poniendo fin a las disputas entre vikingos y dragones. Erik estaba feliz por el chico. Por fin había encontrado un propósito en su vida, además de ser herrero.

Y ahora la Bruja quería destruir lo que había logrado.

Lo amenazó; lo maldijo, y le lanzó a la madre de su dragón para matarlo.

La última acción rebalsó el vaso.

Nadie se metía con su familia, sus amigos y su comunidad. Ni menos con un chico que había tenido que pasar por muchas adversidades para encontrar su propósito en la vida. Acabar con la Bruja significaba un mejor futuro para Hiccup…y para su hija Brecina.

Cuando Hiccup despertó, todavía el sol no había salido en el horizonte. Su padre estaba recostado en una silla, roncando tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se escuchaba hasta afuera de la casa. Toothless, estaba con la cabeza entre las patas, con las orejas hacia abajo. En el poco tiempo en el que el dragón había vivido en la casa, había adquirido la costumbre de taparse las orejas. Debido en parte a los ronquidos de su papá.

El chico estiro los brazos y contuvo un bostezo. No quería despertar a los otros ocupantes de la casa. Toothless se movió un poco cuando sintió que Hiccup se levantaba, pero siguió dormido.

Hiccup se levantó y examinó los vendajes de su dragón. El día anterior los vendajes se habían tornado de un color rojo por toda la sangre. Los había tenido de cambiar (con la ayuda de Astrid) durante la noche, y estos nuevos no estaban teñidos de sangre. Lo que significaba que la herida estaba curada. El chico puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su dragón, escuchando como roncaba suavemente. Le daba una sensación de calma.

Pero no había nada que pudiera generar calma en ese momento. Aurora había atacado a su propia cría. Y ahora todo Berk estaba en alarma máxima.

Cuando los vigías llegaron corriendo al pueblo, buscando a la anciana, los vikingos se asomaron desde sus ventanas para ver la conmoción. Luego, casi todos estaban corriendo hacia la casa del jefe, con Stoick, la curandera y la anciana adelante del grupo. Por horas, vikingos corrieron de un lado a otro, escondiendo dragones y buscando más amuletos o cualquier cosa que sirviera para alejar malos espíritus. La curandera y la anciana estuvieron como una hora evitando que la herida de Toothless empeorara. Hiccup no se apartó de su amigo, y los demás jinetes estaban cerca para apoyarlo. En especial Astrid.

Ya en la noche, Toothless estaba mejor y recostado cerca a la chimenea. El susto del ataque había pasado para Hiccup, pero el resto de Berk seguía con inseguridad.

Stoick se despertó y encontró a Hiccup mirando tristemente a su dragón. El chico estaba muy afectado por lo que le había ocurrido a Toothless. Aunque Stoick todavía no entendía mucho acerca de los dragones (excepto como matarlos), sabía que Hiccup y Toothless tenían un lazo muy fuerte. Y la Bruja estaba amenazando con destruirlo.

Papá…- Hiccup se percató que su padre había despertado.- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

No, hijo.- dijo el vikingo, levantándose de su silla.- ¿Cómo está Toothless?

Bien; ya no le sangra el cuello.- contestó el chico, sin apartarse de su dragón.

Bueno, ese dragón es tan duro como una roca. Una herida en el cuello no debe ser nada para un Night Fury que sobrevivió a la Muerte Roja…- Stoick trató de animar a su hijo. Se dirigió una ventana y la abrió. - Todavía no sale el sol. Será mejor que cojas unas horas más de sueño.

Estoy bien papá…- Hiccup le aseguró, aunque un bostezo salió de su boca a los pocos segundos.- Solo me duele un poco el cuello por haber dormido sobre Toothless.

Aun así debes dormir un poco más…- le insistió su padre.- Te quedaste en vela casi toda la noche.

No puedo dormir… no con lo que pasó ayer.- Hiccup dijo con la cabeza baja.

Ya verás que todo se arreglará.- su padre le aseguró, pero ni él mismo creía en sus palabras.- La Bruja se irá muy pronto, y no dejaremos que le hagan más daño a nuestro a pueblo….Ni a los dragones. Te doy mi palabra de líder y padre.

Hiccup lo miró, y sonrió. Pero solo fue por un momento, porque la tristeza volvió a cubrir su rostro.

Ya verás… los dioses no nos darán la espalda.- Stoick le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Debo ver a los vigías. Volveré pronto. Y traeré el desayuno.

Gracias papá.- Hiccup le contestó. Volvió a sentarse junto a Toothless, y esperó a que su amigo despertara.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó Astrid.

Los jóvenes jinetes estaban reunidos en el establo de la chica, con su dragón Stormfly sentada detrás de ella. Los bebés Nadder estaban profundamente dormidos en su nido.

Los jóvenes estaban todavía soñolientos por haber salido de sus casas en la madrugada, pero era la única forma de que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó Fishlegs.- Si puede controlar a Aurora, significa que también puede hacerlo con los dragones domesticados.

Solo debemos golpearla duro y rápido.- sugirió Snotlout.

Deja tu actitud de macho dominante y usa la cabeza.- le resondró Ruffnut, harta del egocentrismo del chico.- ¡Mira lo que le paso a Toothless! ¡Hookfang no aguantará ni dos minutos contra Aurora!

Tal vez si vamos todos juntos, las posibilidades subirían en un 60% de ganarle.- agregó Fishlegs.

Yo no sé tú gordito, pero yo quiero que mi dragón conserve sus dos cabezas.- contestó con sarcasmo, Tuffnut.

¡Chicos, el problema no es Aurora!- Astrid les llamo la atención.- El problema es la Bruja. Ella ha hechizado a la Night Fury. Debemos detener la raíz del mal.

¡Sí; como hicimos con la Muerte Roja!- agregó Snotlout.

Pero la Muerte Roja era más músculo que cerebro. La Bruja será débil físicamente, pero apuesto que su inteligencia es más 10 y…- intervino Fishlegs con sus estadísticas.- Tiene la magia negra de su lado.

Entonces debemos contratacar con magia blanca…- agregó Ruffnut.

Aquí no hay nadie lo suficiente fuerte con la magia para enfrentársele.- Tuffnut señaló.-Además, la mayoría de los adultos le tiene miedo. Nadie quiere realmente enfrentársele cara a cara.

Y si van contra Aurora...- se atrevió a decir Fishlegs. Todos lo miraron.- Es que… sino puedes destruir al causante de la magia negra… se debe destruir a sus objetos malignos; eso fue lo que escuché de los adultos.

Todos, incluso Stormfly, se quedaron horrorizados con el comentario.

Muchos de los niños pequeños de Berk, preferían en secreto ver a los dragones volar en el cielo que a ser matados en el suelo. Soñaban a veces volar entre las islas sobre sus espaldas, y vencer enemigos con el aliento de fuego de los dragones. Pero, como era tradición y no podían desobedecer a sus padres, tenían que dejar atrás su fascinación y empezar a matar al poco tiempo de llegar a la adolescencia. Y los niños olvidaban sus sueños infantiles para volverse rudos vikingos.

Ahora que los dragones ya no tenían que ser matados, los niños disfrutaban mucho su compañía. Adoraban subirse a sus espaldas; jugar a las escondidas, y echarse con ellos, sintiendo el calor y los suaves ronquidos que soltaban sus escamosos cuerpos. Eran muy atentos con ellos…

Y en consecuencia, si uno de sus alados amigos se ponía mal, inmediatamente lo notaban.

Así es que, cuando uno de los Nadder más jóvenes (no un bebé) dejó de comer y un Gronckle se puso apático poco después del ataque de Aurora… los pequeños empezaron a llorar. Cuando sus madres les preguntaron el porqué, sólo contestaron que la Bruja Dragón les estaba succionando el alma a sus amigos.

Calluna sacó su arco y flecha finamente hechos a mano. La chica vikinga no quería irse de Berk sin haber capturado a un dragón, ponerle un collar con adornos en el cuello, y llevárselo a su hogar.

La vikinga sabía que nunca iba a obtener aprecio de los otros jóvenes de Berk ni los de su aldea. Sabía que todos murmuraban en su espalda acerca de su actitud egocéntrica y egoísta. Pero, para que necesitar la amistad si eres hermosa, independiente y fuerte. Y que mejor forma que recordarles a tus enemigos esto, que superándolos en todo con gracia y belleza. Por eso debía domar al dragón más hermoso y fuerte de Berk.

Y así recordarles a todos sobre lo grande que era ella. Porque solo la fama y respeto era lo que podía recibir de los demás.

Brecina siempre había sido curiosa. Su padre decía que lo había heredado de su madre. Y tenía que honrar ese legado.

Brecina había visto a Aurora volar en dirección al bosque e internarse en una parte rocosa de la isla. Después de enterarse del ataque, la niña de propuso en enfrentarse a Aurora. ¡No debió haber atacado a Hiccup y hacer sentir mal a Toothless! Iba a decirle un par de cosas a la dragona, y llevarla al pueblo para que se disculpara.

Se cogió uno de los escudos de juguete y una anguila, y se dirigió al bosque. (Aprovechando que Calluna estaba ocupada buscando algo con que atrapar a un dragón.)

Siguió el camino por donde la dragona de había ido después del desastre en la casa. En el trayecto, encontró restos de las canastas que la dragona había robado, y huesos con lana desparramados por el suelo. Con que ahí se llevaba la comida.

En eso, Brecina encontró a la Night Fury en la entrada de una cueva. Y la Bruja estaba con ella.

La niña ahogó un gritó, cuando esta le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Por un momento, Brecina quiso correr contra ella y golpearla con su escudo. Pero en eso, se dio cuenta que la Bruja estaba… consolando a la dragona. En su brazo llevaba una olla vacía, donde podía ver los restos de plantas pegadas a los costados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La Bruja se agachó (lo que le pareció una reverencia a Brecina, lo cuál era imposible) y se fue lejos de la cueva. Cuando la anciana desapareció de la vista de la niña, Aurora miró tristemente hacia adentro de la cueva. Entonces, levantó el vuelo y desapareció en el cielo.

¿Qué hay en la cueva?- se preguntó a si misma Brecina.

La niña salió de su escondite, y se dirigió hacia esta.

Toothless despertó sintiéndose mejor. La herida en si cuello ya no le ardía, y podía mover la cabeza con más facilidad.

Hiccup estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Silenciosamente, el dragón se paró y se dirigió hacia afuera de la casa. Tenía que encontrar a su madre para resolver el malentendido de ayer. Antes de salir de la casa, miró a su humano… y salió al exterior.

Aurora sabía que ya era tiempo para irse. Debía abandonar Berk y realizar su deber en la isla de la playa de piedras. Estaba sentada cerca de una parte del puerto de los humanos, viendo como unas crías humanas jugaban con un Zippleback. El dragón de dos cabezas seguía a cada uno hasta que termino enredada y mareado. Entonces los niños saltaron sobre su espalda, y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Aurora destacó la similitud que tenía ese ataque de cosquillas con el que los vikingos usaban para matar. Por más que quisiera, no podía confiar del todo en los humanos.

En eso, un olor captó su atención. Giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía. A lo lejos, pudo ver a su cría caminar hacia ella. Arrastraba su cola incompleta por el suelo, y su cabeza estaba hacia abajo. Podía ver el vendaje que los humanos le habían puesto en su cuello para curar la herida.

Aurora se acercó volando a su cría, y se paró frente a él. Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Lo siento…", se disculpó su madre, agachando la cabeza.

"Yo también…", le contestó Toothless. "Progenitora… tenemos que hablar."

Calluna estaba segura que ese día iba a cazar a un gran dragón. Su instinto de vikingo le gritaba que era cierto. Su intuición fue recompensada cuando vio a un Nadder con brillantes plumas, y escamas brillantes. El dragón era joven; no alcanzaba el tamaño del Nadder de Astrid, pero a Calluna no le importaba.

El dragón era hermoso y majestuoso, por lo que le era óptimo para ella. Se acercó con hacia él, escondiéndose entre los arbustos. Sacó una red de su bolso, y se preparó para lanzar…

¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!- una voz chilló detrás de ella, lo que causó que el dragón se asustará y saliera volando.

Calluna volteó hacia la voz, con toda la intención de golpearlo con su arco.

Ruffnut había sido la que la había hecho perder a su dragón. Detrás de la vikinga de Berk, estaba su hermano y su dragón de dos cabezas. Ambos compartían la misma expresión de enojo.

¿Qué no te dijo Hiccup que los dragones deben elegirte?- le reclamó la gemela.

¿No te dijeron que somos VIKINGOS?- le respondió la chica.

Antes de que Ruffnut pudiera contestar, Calluna le lanzó una bolsita que al chocar contra ella soltó una nube de polvo, haciendo que el grupo empezara a estornudar.

Calluna salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde el Nadder había escapado. Las cabezas del Zippleback se levantaron sobre la nube de polvo, y le soltaron todas las malas palabras que se sabían contra la humana cara de zorro.

Cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta de que Toothless no estaba, salió corriendo fuera de la casa y casi se cayó al piso, por culpa de nuevo de su pierna de metal. Se sentía más augusto cuando la usaba para montar que para caminar.

Hiccup susurró unas maldiciones contra su pierna metálica, y se fue caminando hacia el bosque… hasta que vio a un Nadder salir corriendo entre los arbustos, con Calluna siguiéndolo de cerca.

¡Ahora qué!- se quejó el chico. Por unos segundos, prefirió dejar que Calluna se metiera en problemas, y buscar a Toothless.

Pero luego sintió pena por el joven Nadder, y con un nudo en el corazón, siguió a la pareja.

"Te robó la habilidad de volar…", se defendió Aurora.

"Y me pudo haber matado pero no lo hizo." Contestó Toothless.

Por varios minutos ambos dragones habían estado discutiendo sobre los humanos, cada uno dando su punto de vista.

"Mira… eres todavía joven. No has visto muchos inviernos; no has pasado por la hambruna como yo…", continuó su madre, tratando de ser paciente. "Pero yo he crecido viendo como los humanos cazaban a nuestra especie. He visto la crueldad en sus ojos. No sabes que tan horrendos son ellos hasta que lo ves cara a cara."

"Esa es otra generación de humanos. Hiccup es diferente. Berk es ahora diferente", le reprendió su cría, firme en su opinión.

"¿Y los demás? No todos los humanos nos aceptan. Tarde o temprano van a entrar en desacuerdo, y contra el primero que irán será contra tu humano." Ella le insistió.

"¡Entonces yo lo defenderé!", reclamó Toothless.

"¿Y quién te defenderá a ti?", Aurora señaló gravemente.

"Mira… sé qué va haber siempre vikingos que no nos van aceptar…en Berk hay varios… pero, esto es una nueva oportunidad de cambiar el ciclo de nuestras vidas.", siguió Toothlees, firme en sus palabras. "Prefiero arriesgarme a que otro nido nos ataque, por no aprueba nuestra relación con los humanos… que a seguir viviendo con hambre, miedo, y bajo la tiranía de la Muerte Roja."

"Está bien", la dragona contestó seriamente. "Pero a la primera amenaza de que tu vida corre peligro; te cogeré por el cuello como a una cría, y te llevaré volando a la isla donde creciste."

Justo había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando el joven Nadder salió corriendo hacia la playa, gritando algo acerca de un vikingo lanzando objetos punzantes. El Nadder pasó entre ellos, y corrió hacia la seguridad del puerto. Justo en eso, Calluna apareció detrás de él y levantó su arco para lanzar una flecha.

"¡TÚ!", bramó su madre, cuando la chica cambió de blanco.

Hiccup saltó sobre la chica comerciante, cuando le apuntó a la Night Fury salvaje.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, hasta quedar chocar contra una roca, que terminó separándolos. Hiccup se quejó cuando su hombro golpeó la dura superficie. Calluna aprovechó el momento para levantar su flecha empapada en hojas para dormir, lista para lanzarlo contra Aurora. Había encontrado un blanco mejor que el Nadder.

Las cicatrices son un detalle menor…-se dijo a sí misma.

¡NO!- a pesar del golpe, el chico agarró el arco de la chica y trató de arrebatárselo. Pero Calluna era más grande y un poco más fuerte que el joven adolescente.- ¡No puedes hacer esto!

¡Dame eso, enano!- se quejó ella.- ¡Tengo todo el derecho de conseguirme un dragón!

¡Ya te dije que un dragón debe elegirte!- Hiccup forcejeó a pesar de su hombro lastimado.

¡Son sólo animales!- le contradijo Calluna, furiosa.- ¡Los domesticas y ellos te siguen!

¡La única razón porque te siguen es por que te necesitan para alimentarse!- Hiccup le gritó molesto (eso pasa cuando estás afectado por el estrés y por no dormir).- ¡Los dragones son independientes! ¡Buscan jinete porque quieren! ¡Y ningún dragón quiere estar con una persona tan HORRIBLE como tú!

Ese comentario, aunque Calluna nunca lo admitiría, dolió mucho. Porque parte de ella sabía que era verdad. Y la chica contestó en la típica forma vikinga: con ira.

Calluna soltó su arco y se lanzó contra Hiccup, dando golpes a ciegas. Pero el chico los estaba recibiendo todos. Hasta que un dragón hundió sus dientes en el brazo de la chica.

Toothless solo vio rojo cuando la humana cara de zorro, atacó a Hiccup luego de que este impidió que le lanzara un objeto puntiagudo a su progenitora. El dragón reaccionó de la forma en que un dragón defiende a uno de su nido: mordiendo.

Toothless hundió los dientes en el brazo de la chica, pero sin usar toda su fuerza. Quería que dejara de atacar, no arrancarle todo el brazo. Sin embargo, no contó con que otro vikingo llegara corriendo, le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y lo lanzara hacia atrás.

Calluna estaba extremadamente asustada cuando el Night Fury la mordió. Erik había escuchado su grito, y había corrido hacia el lugar. Vio a Toothless mordiendo a Calluna, a Hiccup tirado en el suelo, y a Aurora cerca del lugar. Su primer pensamiento fue que la Bruja había logrado controlar a Toothless. Golpeó al dragón con el mazo que cargaba por seguridad en su cinturón, y fue a auxiliar a los dos jóvenes.

¿Están bien? ¿La Bruja les hizo algo?- preguntó preocupado Erik, mientras Calluna sostenía su brazo.

¡LA BRUJA NO NOS HIZO NADA!- gritó Hiccup.- ¡Calluna quiso cazar a Aurora; yo lo impedí; ella me atacó y Toothless me defendió!

¡Tu dragón me quiso arrancar el brazo!- se defendió la chica.

¡Hiciste que Erik lo golpeara!- contratacó el chico.

¡ES UN MONSTRUO!

¡LO MISMO OPINO DE TI!

La discusión terminó con un fuerte rugido.

Aurora estaba viéndolos con los ojos llenos de ira.

"¡USTEDES HUMANOS; SERPIENTES, ESCORPIONES SANGRIENTOS!", el rugido de Aurora retumbó por toda la costa.

Antes de que Toothless pudiera reaccionar, su madre lo cogió por el cuello, y cargándolo levantó vuelo.

¡NO!- Hiccup corrió hacia Toothless, pero ambos Night Fury ya estaban desapareciendo en el aire.

Astrid vio desde la plaza de la aldea, una gran sombra cargando a una más pequeña en el cielo. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la distancia, pudo ver que se trataba de Aurora… ¿cargando a Toothless por el cuello?

Los demás vikingos que estaban caminando por la aldea vieron lo mismo que Astrid. Muchos señalaron el cielo, y otros se quedaron horrorizados. Una embarcación que se preparaba para salir de pesca, bajaron las velas para tratar de darle alcance a los dragones.

Un gran cabeza de Scauldron emergió del agua, bloqueándoles el paso a los pescadores, justo cuando Hiccup llegó corriendo al muelle. Los pescadores estaban muertos de miedo.

Pero no por el Scauldron… sino por quién estaba detrás de él.

El bote de la Bruja Dragón se balanceaba suavemente detrás del dragón, con su único tripulante humano mirando firmemente hacia la costa.

¡Tú!- exclamó Erik, cuando logró alcanzar a Hiccup al muelle. -¿¡Qué has hecho?

¿Qué he hecho?- se burló la Bruja.- Dirás que "HE" hecho.

Luego se dirigió a Hiccup, clavando sus fríos ojos en él. Levantó su brazo y le señaló con su largo y huesudo dedo.

Te advertí que esto pasaría…- levantó la voz ella.- Te dije que tu alma moriría.

El chico se quedó paralizado del horror, mientras el bote se alejaba hacia dentro del mar… justo en la dirección donde iba Aurora con Toothless.

¡NO!-chilló Hiccup corriendo por el muelle.- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

El Scauldron soltó un gran chorro de agua hirviendo en el mar, levantando una gran capa de vapor. El bote de la Bruja desapareció en medio de la pantalla de humo…

Y junto con ella, su mejor y primer amigo en Berk…

**No se me desesperen; la Bruja ya cumplió su amenaza, pero eso no significa que nuestros vikingos se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados. **

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Los vikingos viajan a la isla prohibida de la Bruja.**

**Se revela el pasado de la misteriosa anciana.**

**Brecina hace un descubrimiento.**

**Hiccup va a buscar a Toothless por su cuenta en la isla.**

**Y Calluna quiere recuperar su honor… de nuevo al estilo vikingo. **

**Posiblemente quedan tres capítulos más. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Falta poco para terminar esta historia. Próximo proyecto, una serie de mini-historias de Bakugan y tal vez toda una serie nueva. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 7**

Stoick había tenido que sacar a la fuerza a Hiccup del muelle o de lo contrario, el vikingo estaba seguro que el chico habría saltado al agua. Hiccup no dejó de llamar a Toothless, hasta que la garganta se puso rasposa y empezó a toser. Después de calmarlo, el joven no quería hablar ni comer. Estaba demasiado deprimido para hacer algo.

La maldición de la Bruja se había cumplido: Hiccup había perdido a su mejor amigo, y con el… su alma.

Stoick dejó en su cuarto a su hijo, con Astrid y Gobber acompañándolo, mientras se dirigía a organizar a los guerreros. Iban a ir a la isla prohibida de la Bruja. Pero no llevarían a los jinetes… era demasiado peligroso.

Hiccup no podía creer que Toothless ya no estaba. Hace un momento, su dragón estaba en la sala, durmiendo junto a la chimenea… y al otro era llevado fuera de la isla por la Night Fury. Con la Bruja detrás de ellos.

El joven jinete se encerró en su cuarto, y no dejó que nadie entrara. Quería estar solo. (Además, llorar en frente de otros era signo de debilidad para los vikingos.) Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar; estaba cansado de la Bruja; cansado de los conflictos entre vikingos y dragones, y estaba cansado de no poder escuchar a Toothless.

Astrid y Gobber no insistieron en entrar al cuarto de Hiccup, cuando este se encerró. Ambos estaban en la sala de la casa, haciendo guardia por si este salía de la habitación. Gobber mantenía la chimenea encendida, mientras que Astrid paseaba de un lado a otro molesta.

¡Calluna es una hija de troll!- exclamó la chica, soltando humos de furia.- ¡Aurora no se habría llevado a Toothless, si es que la cara- de- zorro no hubiera disparado!

Insultar a Calluna no va a hacer que Toothless regrese, pequeña.- dijo él, mientras avivaba el fuego con su brazo de metal.- No puedes cambiar las cosas. Es como molestarte por una granizada.

Ella es peor que una granizada.- se defendió Astrid, cruzando de brazos.- ¡No le importa la gente; no cuida a Brecina; el mundo gira alrededor de ella!

Es hija de uno de los mayores comerciantes del Norte; así la criaron.- Gobber contestó.- En parte, es culpa de sus padres por haberla dejado sin supervisión tanto tiempo. Creció como un árbol sin apoyo. Torcido, enredado, incompleto…

Ojala se hubiera quedado en el Norte. Así no habríamos tenido este problema.- lo interrumpió Astrid, sentándose cerca de la chimenea.

Si se hubiera quedado en el Norte, se habría casado con un mercader más viejo que yo.- explicó Gobber.- Algunos comerciantes (en especial sus padres) piensan más en negocios que en la familia.

Y por que Berk…- continuó Astrid, sin dejar de estar molesta.- De todos los lugares porque tuvo que escoger Berk para evitar el matrimonio.

Porque tal vez era el único lugar donde ser fuerte se impone a la regla de que todas las mujeres se deben casar.- se rio Gobber, pero Astrid no le entendió.- Recuerdo que Calluna siempre iba tras Hiccup de pequeña; incluso cuando su apodo era el inútil. Pero si no lo notaste ahora, ella casi no lo siguió este año.

¿Y eso significa…?- preguntó la chica, sin interés genuino.

Que la chica quiere probar que es fuerte y autosuficiente… tal vez todavía no quiere casarse.- a Astrid le pareció que Gobber estaba siendo demasiado amable con la extranjera.- Tal vez quería estar con el hijo de un jefe para demostrar su superioridad. Tal vez por eso quería un dragón.

Y mira como le salió eso…- giró los ojos la chica, recordando lo que Erik le había contado sobre el ataque de Toothless a Calluna.

En ese momento, le dolía más el orgullo que el brazo.

Calluna estaba, además de furiosa, completamente humillada. No sólo había fallado en cazar a un dragón, sino también de cierta forma le había entrego en bandeja de plata el Night Fury a la Bruja.

Erik estaba furioso con ella. Por su fallido intento de atrapar a Aurora usando las flechas con somnífero (explico como 100 veces de que no quería matarla), todos los comerciantes estaban molestos. Y la Bruja se llevó al otro Night Fury. ¿Importaba eso?

¡Había fallado! ¡Sus padres la iban a mandar al altar en cuanto pisara la tierra del Norte! ¡Iba a ser un ama de casa, con sus habilidades vikingas oxidándose cada día, y su figura arruinada por los bebés! ¡Primero muerta, antes que fea y débil!

No importaba lo que dijera Erik. Ella iba a ir a esa expedición; iba a matar a la Bruja, y domar a Aurora. Y así les demostraría a todos su gran belleza y fuerza en combate. Y no necesitaría de nadie más en la vida…

La isla de la Bruja estaba pasando el viejo Nido de la Muerte Roja. Era una isla desierta, más pequeña que Berk, con un bosque, y una playa llena de piedras en forma circular. Se decía, que si pasabas cerca de esta podías escuchar los lamentos de los aldeanos siendo engullidos por las llamas.

Una parte de la isla no era accesible por barco, porque grandes formaciones rocosas cubrían la orilla y entrar por ahí, equivalía a perder tu barco… junto con toda tu tripulación.

Llegar ahí demoraba entre un día y medio o dos, dependiendo del viento y las corrientes marinas. Se sugirió usar a los dragones como un impulso extra para las velas. Había funcionado cuando Hiccup regresó de los nidos durante la celebración de invierno. Al tradicional jefe vikingo no le gustaba mucho ese método. Pero, situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas.

En unas horas estarían listos para zarpar (o volar) hacia la isla de la Bruja.

Hiccup sabía que debía componerse. Llorar y sentir lástima por si mismo, no iba a ayudar a rescatar a Toothless; liberar a la Aurora y detener a la Bruja. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a la isla de la Bruja, lo más rápido posible. Pero sin un dragón y con una pierna falsa no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Al menos…

Estaba seguro que si padre lo iba a matar… o Astrid lo iba a machacar con su hacha, pero que opción tenía. Ningun vikingo quería ir a la isla de la Bruja. Y para cuando se pusieran de acuerdo, Toothless terminaría como una nueva piel para la Bruja, igual que en su pesadilla.

(# Explico: Stoick y los demás adultos han mantenido en secreto ir a la isla. Según ellos, la Bruja tiene oídos por todas partes. Por eso Hiccup y los otros jóvenes no saben del plan.)

Pero primero tenía que pasar a Astrid y Gobber.

Silenciosamente, sacó un morral. Metió su libreta, una daga, hierba de dragón (recordó también llevar una anguila), el amuleto, herramientas, y lo más importante: la prótesis de la cola de Toothless. Sabía que también necesitaba un escudo, provisiones (encontraría algo en la despensa), mapa, otra arma, y sobre todo… encontrar y convencer a Mischief que lo ayudara.

Y dejar una nota…

Faltaban pocas horas para que el sol del mediodía subiera al cielo. Todo Berk estaba… alterado.

Los dragones estaban nerviosos, y los niños inconsolables. Los dos dragones enfermos habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y muchos estaban seguros que la Bruja los había convertido en sus víctimas.

Por otra parte, los comerciantes estaban guardan sus mercancías. Su tiempo en Berk se había acabo. Tenían que visitar las otras islas y terminar su recorrido antes de que llegara el verano. Debían ayudar al resto de su pueblo en la recolección de alimento para el largo y crudo invierno del norte.

Los demás vikingos realizaban sus labores diarias: sacar a las ovejas; chequear a los dragones; traer la pesca del día; revisar los campos, y arreglar alguna casa (que ya no era muy común). Sin embargo, el ambiente estaba pesado y pesimista por lo que había pasado con Hiccup.

Ahora que la Bruja se había llevado a Toothless, era cuestión de tiempo para que este regresara como un esclavo mental de la terrible anciana. El pueblo estaba preocupado. Y se preguntaban si tendrían que expulsar o trasladar a los dragones a otra isla.

Mientras tanto, un grupo seleccionado por Stoick y Erik estaban organizándose para ir a la isla de la Bruja. Ninguno de los jóvenes o niños lo sabían. Los adultos se estaban guardando este en secreto. Solo les faltaba poner las provisiones, las armas y ensillar a unos dragones al barco, para irse. La orden general era que ningún jinete podría seguirlos. En cuanto a los dragones, los soltarían antes de llegar a la isla y regresarían a Berk.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar a los vientos fuertes de la tarde para ir a la isla de Bruja.

Mischief pertenecía a la misma familia dragón que Toothless. Era un Skrill, que había caído en Berk durante una tormenta, y terminó con un ala lastimada. Hiccup lo cuidó durante el invierno, hasta que llegaran las primeras ventiscas. Al dragón eléctrico le empezó a agradar su compañía. Desafortunadamente, le GUSTABA demasiado su compañía.

Para el enojo de Toothless, el Skrill aprovechaba cualquier descuido del Night Fury para usar la electricidad de su cuerpo, y jalar a Hiccup hacia él. El chico lo tomaba como una broma, pero Toothless se ponía rojo de ira. Luego empezó a seguirlo hasta el pueblo, haciendo pequeñas bromas con la electricidad de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el Skrill fue "expulsado" del pueblo luego de que hiciera que todas las cosas metálicas, se pegaran a sus dueños, al suelo o peor aun, a Toothless. No fue nada divertido que un montón de objetos punzantes persiguieran al Night Fury. El Skrill recibió el nombre de Mischief por esa broma pesada.

Ahora el dragón se quedaba cerca de los campos, aprovechando cualquier descuido para erizar la lana de las ovejas, y hacerlas rodar por el suelo. Pero todavía quería a Hiccup, aunque ya había perdido un poco de interés de que se convirtiera en su jinete.

Después de pasar a unos dormidos Astrid y Gobber (se habían quedado despiertos toda la madrugada), Hiccup sacó lo que le faltaba, y fue a buscar a Mischief.

Esquivo fácilmente a los demás vikingos, pasando sin problemas hasta el campo de las ovejas. Ahí encontró a Mischief, comiendo un bocadillo y rodando a una enmarañada oveja con su cola.

Mischief…- lo llamó Hiccup en voz baja. El sensible oído del dragón capto la voz del chico. El Skrill empezó a soltar gruñidos de emoción.- Shhh… tranquilo, Mischief. Necesito tu ayuda.

En cuanto Astrid se despertó, presintió algo. Su instinto vikingo le gritaba que algo andaba mal en la casa. Entonces, la chica subió las escaleras y fue hacia el cuarto del chico.

¿Hiccup?- llamó la chica a la puerta.-Se que estás triste, pero no puedes quedarte todo el día encerrado. Esa no es la manera vikinga…

Astrid empujó la puerta y esta se abrió sin dificultad. Hiccup no estaba en el cuarto.

La chica se quedó perpleja por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una nota que estaba inocentemente puesta sobre la cama. Astrid se acercó y leyó las pocas palabras escritas en esta.

"Me fui a buscar a Toothless. No se preocupen por mí.

Hiccup.

-Me llevé a Mischief."

**¡HICCUP!**

Brecina corría hacia el pueblo. Tenía que contarle a su padre lo que había encontrado en la cueva. Tenía que decirles a los demás lo que habían estado haciendo Aurora y la Bruja Dragón.

Pero cuando llegó al pueblo, casi todos los vikingos estaban corriendo por las calles, cargando provisiones y armas. Dos vikingos estaban jalando a unos Nadders hacia el puerto. Y su padre, estaba corriendo hacia la playa, seguido por algunos de su grupo.

Stoick estaba rojo de ira. Literalmente.

Astrid (después de calmarse) le dijo que Hiccup se había ido de Berk, junto con el Skrill. Efectivamente, algunos pastores habían visto a Mischief salir volando en dirección al mar hace una hora. Pero no alcanzaron a ver si Hiccup estaba montando al dragón.

Ahora Stoick estaba rojo de ira por la imprudencia de su hijo. ¿No le había costado una pierna sus planes descabellados? Ahora tenían que apresurarse y preparar todo para llegar lo más pronto posible a la isla de la Bruja. A pesar que Mischief era un dragón grande y pesado, solo tenía a un pasajero y no veinte vikingos que llevar.

Además, estaba solo contra la Bruja Dragón. Y estaba seguro que Mischief sería blanco fácil para la maldita anciana de controlar. Tal vez, para cuando llegaran a la isla sería demasiado tarde…

Erik sabía que era el momento. Después de un año, por fin podría vengar la muerte de Hilda. Y asegurarse que nadie más cayera bajo la maldición de la Bruja.

Pero ahora estaba ocupado con un problema.

Por última vez Calluna…-le advirtió el mercader.- ¡Tú no puedes ir!

La joven vikinga, con su brazo vendado hasta casi la altura del hombro, le lanzó una mirada tan fiera que podría haberle provocado escalofríos a un Nightmare. Calluna estaba cargando su arco con su brazo intacto, y con el vendado agarraba la correa de su perro. En su espalda cargaba una mochila hecha con cuero y lana de oveja.

No me importa lo que digas, Erik.- le dijo ella seriamente.- Parte de mi honor se perdió por culpa de ese… incidente. Ahora tengo que recuperarlo o no podré regresar con la cabeza en alto.

Erik se pasó la mano por la frente, suspirando. Calluna era terca. La más terca de todos los jóvenes de su pueblo. Y no concederle algo era prácticamente imposible. Aun así, el líder del Norte no podía permitir que un joven (por más que fuera Calluna) arriesgara su vida contra la Bruja.

Ni los jinetes de Berk van a ir a esta misión.- insistió Erik, cruzando los brazos.- Y tú no vas a ir.

¿Quién dice que los jinetes no van a ir?- se burló Calluna, con su típica sonrisa de zorro.

Erik se quedó perplejo con esa frase.

Creo que se enteraron que Hiccup se fue a la isla de la Bruja, a pesar de que Stoick le dijo a Astrid que no mencionara nada.- se rio Calluna, entrecerrando sus ojos.

¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!- exclamó Stoick.

Como lo había predicho Calluna, los jinetes se habían enterado de otra "fuente" que Hiccup se había ido con Mischief a la isla de la Bruja Dragón. Y que Stoick había estado planeando junto con Erik un rescate a la isla. Y que los jinetes no estaban incluidos en el plan.

Pero somos los jinetes de Berk, tío Stoick.- se quejó Snotlout.- Debemos ir.

Danos 20 minutos para armar nuestras mochilas e iremos con ustedes.- agregó Fishlegs.

¡Ni hablar!- respondió Stoick.- Ya es suficiente que Hiccup se haya a la isla con ese Skrill. No voy a arriesgarme a que ustedes también pierdan a sus dragones.

Pero Toothless no era controlado por la Bruja. Aurora si.- argumentó Astrid.- Lo que demuestra que dragones con jinetes no pueden ser controlados por ella.

¿Y las crías? ¿Quiénes las van a cuidar?- el líder de Berk esperaba que los chicos tomaran en consideración que algunos de sus dragones eran madres.

Ellas tienen parejas.- dijo Ruffnut.- Ellos las cuidan cuando se van a cazar.

Además, sino detenemos a la Bruja Dragón se va a correr la voz entre las otras islas, y Berk va a ser…- explicó Fishlegs.

¡Aplastado!- finalizó Tuffnut por él.

Stoick sabía que los jóvenes tenían razón en esa parte. Si la Bruja Dragón lograba controlar a Toothless, entonces los demás pueblos vikingos tendrían la excusa perfecta para invadirlos. Aun con los dragones, en cuestión de semanas la isla sería destruida por completo.

¡Además, Hiccup está solo contra la Bruja!- agregó Astrid.

Y no es muy bueno en combate…- señaló Snotlout.

O corriendo…-continuó Fishlegs.

Y esquivando…- dijeron los gemelos.

¡Está bien!- exclamó Stoick.- Pueden venir con sus dragones… Pero a la primera señal que esa anciana va a controlar a los dragones, salen volando lo más rápido de la isla.

Espero que Hiccup esté bien con Mischief…- murmuró Fishlegs, tratando de romper un poco la tensión en el grupo.

Hiccup estaba volando sobre las nubes. Aunque adoraba sentir el viento sobre su cara, no era lo mismo sin Toothless. Mischief era un dragón de gran tamaño, pero eso no le reducía su agilidad en el aire. El dragón volaba casi tan rápido como un Night Fury.

Aun así…

Extrañaba poder cambiar la posición del ala con su pierna de metal. Sentir que él y Toothless eran uno solo en el aire. Extrañaba las piruetas y que ambos tocaran las nubes. Nada era lo mismo sin su mejor amigo.

Vamos, Mischief.- dijo Hiccup.-Debemos llegar antes del anochecer.

El Skrill sintió la urgencia del joven humano, y se impulsó rápidamente por el cielo. A los pocos minutos pasó el viejo nido de la Muerte Roja, y se dirigió hacia el hogar de la Bruja Dragón.

Los Nadders fueron remplazados por Stormfly y el Zippleback de los gemelos. Ambos tenían arneses en sus espaldas, con cuerdas atadas al mástil del barco. Hookfang y Meatlug estaban esperando en el puerto a que la nave saliera hacia el mar.

En la orilla, la anciana del pueblo les deseaba buena suerte y protección a los espíritus a los vikingos (y jóvenes) que iban a enfrentarse a la portadora de la magia negra. Todos se estaban despidiendo. Muchos de los que se quedaban pensaban que sus hermanos no regresarían.

Erik buscaba con la vista a Brecina. Quería despedirse de ella antes de embarcarse al enfrentamiento más difícil de su vida. Parte de él le decía que debía quedarse con su hija… y otra que debía vengar las muertes y desgracias causadas por la Bruja.

¡Papá!- la niña de 9 años llegó corriendo entre la multitud, que estaba dando las últimas despedidas.- ¡Papá, debo decirte algo!

Erik abrazó fuertemente a su hija. Por unos largos segundos no la soltó. Y se maldijo a sí mismo porque posiblemente dejaría huérfana al más preciado tesoro de su vida.

Brecina, sabes que te quiero mucho…-Erik dijo tristemente, disimulando una sonrisa. No quería alarmar a su hija.

Si, pero…- Brecina trató de explicarle lo que había visto. Sin embargo, su padre la interrumpió.

Pero tengo que hacer esto…- Erik le dio un ultimo abrazo, antes de dirigirse al bote.- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

Para cuando Brecina se dio cuenta que estaba pasando, Erik ya había subido al bote. En eso, Stoick dio la orden de bajar las velas y los dragones alzaron el vuelo. La nave empezó a avanzar rápidamente hacia el mar.

¡Papá!- Brecina corrió tras el bote, pero la curandera de su grupo la detuvo.

Oye… no era necesario que vinieras…- le dijo Gobber a Erik, quien estaba mirando hacia el puerto.

Tengo que hacer esto…- Erik le contestó, mientras la isla se hacia cada vez más pequeña.

Llegaron a la isla justo con la noche había caído.

Mischief aterrizó exhausto en la playa que estaba llena de piedras. Se desplomó en el suelo, con la lengua afuera. Hiccup bajó de su espalda y le quitó de encima las pocas cosas que traía consigo.

Buen chico. Gracias por tu ayuda…- le dio un pescado al cansado Skrill, que acepto con gusto la comida.- Debemos movernos… aquí no podemos acampar.

El dragón aceptó a regañadientes levantarse, y salir fuera de la playa. Ambos caminaban en la completa oscuridad, ya que la luna ni siquiera había salido esa noche. El Hiccup se aferraba a Mischief para no perderse en la oscuridad. El ambiente era tétrico y espeluznante.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Hiccup podía ver los árboles torcidos del camino; muchos de estos estaban quemados o sin corteza. El suelo era duro y gris. Como si un incendio hubiera quemado hasta el subsuelo a la isla. Todo era opaco, retorcido y casi no había vegetación sana. Solo algunos arbustos, flores pequeñas, y vallas se asomaban en los restos de los arboles.

Un pequeño y flaco ciervo saltó cerca de ellos, causando que tanto dragón como humano soltaran un grito de susto. El animal estaba tan flaco que parecía un esqueleto viviente. Aun así, el ciervo salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante para estar tan desnutrido. El vikingo y dragón siguieron caminando inseguros por el bosque.

Por fin, encontraron un refugio. Un gran árbol partido a la mitad, que formaba una especie de cueva de madera. El chico empujó al nervioso Skrill adentro, y se acomodaron sobre el húmedo gras. Hiccup sacó dos mantas de piel. Una se la puso a Mischief y con la otra se cubrió.

La noche estaba silenciosa. Y eso daba mucho miedo. En Berk siempre había muchos ruidos en la noche.

Espero que Toothless este bien…-dijo el muchacho, acurrucándose en el suelo con su manta, mientras que Mischief perdía todas las esperanzas de que Hiccup se convirtiera en su jinete.

Finalmente, el dragón y el humano se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el lugar estaba rodeado por la neblina. Hiccup despertó sin poder ver nada más allá del árbol. Mischief estaba acurrucado, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Estaba extrañamente frio para ser primavera. Pero no debía extrañarse. Esta era la isla de la Bruja. Todo ahí era frio y muerto.

Saco un pedazo de pan, y se lo llevó a la boca. Se acercó a Mischief y le dejó unos trozos de conejo en el suelo. Se quedaría ahí hasta que la neblina se disipara. No podía arriesgarse a perderse.

Para cuando el camino se despejó. Hiccup pudo apreciar mejor el lugar.

Como lo había visto en la noche, la tierra era gris. Árboles torcidos cubrían un viejo sendero, que un tiempo debió llevar a los vikingos de la isla hacia la playa. Unos pocos arbustos crecían en el camino, pero también algunos eran solo ramas y estaban secos.

Hiccup no esperó a que Mischief se despertara. El Skrill era conocido por dormir hasta tarde y no podía perder tiempo en buscar a Toothless. Sacó una de las hachas de mano (la más liviana que encontró) y un escudo. Luego llenó un morral más pequeño con las cosas que más necesitaba, y dejó el resto en el campamento.

Con libreta en mano, siguió el viejo camino de la isla, y se adentró al territorio desconocido de la tierra de la Bruja Dragón.

¿Ya llegamos?

No

¿Y ahora?

No

¿Ya estamos cerca?

¡NO!

Bueno, yo sólo preguntaba.- se defendió Tuffnut cuando Erik le contestó.

El viaje hacia la isla de la Bruja Dragón había sido estresante. Los dragones habían volado hasta el anochecer, y los vikingos tuvieron que hacer espacio en el bote para que Stormfly y el Zippleback pudieran aterrizar. A pesar que la nave era un poco más grande que las comunes de Berk, con la justas había espacio para que los cuatro dragones entraran.

Y Hookfang tenía prohibido prenderse. No importaba cuanto frio hiciera.

Ya habían cubierto más de la mitad del camino para cuando la noche había caído. La adrenalina aumentaba mientras Stoick y Erik organizaban al grupo. Ya estaba decidido que los jinetes irían a buscar a Toothless y a Hiccup, mientras que los adultos se enfrentarían a la Bruja. (Hubo protestas, pero la decisión estaba tomada.)

Mientras tanto, la mitad de los vikingos dormía, aunque era algo difícil. Entre los ronquidos de Gobber, y el de los dragones… buenos, no faltaba decir que no era fácil cerrar los ojos.

Otro que no dormía (y no era por los ronquidos) era Stoick. El líder vikingo estaba sumamente preocupado por su hijo. Casi lo había perdido contra la Muerte Roja. Ahora Hiccup estaba solo contra la Bruja Dragón, quien YA lo había maldecido y amenazado con una serpiente. Y le había lanzado encima a una Night Fury.

Si su hijo regresaba con vida, lo iba a dejar castigado y con toque de queda hasta que fuera adulto. Claro que Toothless encontraría la forma de sacarlo de la casa… Incluso estaba empezando a extrañar al demonio quema chimeneas. Pero tenía que evitar que la Bruja se llevara lo más preciado de su vida. Su hijo era lo último que le quedaba de felicidad.

¡Ahí está la isla!- exclamó Erik, quien no había despegado la vista del mar durante casi toda la travesía.

Con la niebla disipándose, la isla salió a la vista como una aparición fantasmal en medio del mar. Como la había descrito los marinos, una parte de la playa estaba cubierta de grandes rocas blancas (lo cual era común si habían muchas aves) que evitaban la entrada de los barcos. Todavía se podían apreciar a lo lejos las grandes barricadas de madera que en un tiempo habían protegido a la isla, de los intrusos y dragones. Pero se podía ver que estaban quemadas y retorcidas, como si un demonio del inframundo hubiera atravesado el lugar.

Hay otro lugar para desembarcar, Stoick.- señaló Erik hacia la playa de piedras.

Muy bien. Giren el mástil.- ordeno el líder de Berk.- Vamos a entrar al territorio de la Bruja.

Si el barco se hubiera acercado más a la muralla, los vikingos podrían haber visto el gran cráneo de dragón incrustado en las estacas detrás de la muralla.

Hiccup caminada entre los arboles retorcidos y arbustos que cubrían el camino. Cada tanto marcaba con su lápiz un señal en los arboles, para no perder el camino de regreso al campamento.

¡Toothless!- exclamaba el chico, apartando las plantas de su camino.- ¿Dónde estas? ¡Toothless!... ¡AHH!

Justo en frente de él encontró un barranco, no muy profundo, que si se hubiera caído estaba seguro que se habría roto un hueso.

Eso estuvo cerca…- Hicupp guardo su lápiz en su morral y continuó con su búsqueda.- ¡To-aghhhhhhhhhhh!

Pero para su mala suerte, la tierra bajo sus pies cedió y el chico resbaló. Como en una resbaladera gigante, se deslizó a gran velocidad por el suelo liso, chocando contra algunas ramas y pequeñas rocas. Luego, antes de llegar al suelo, salió disparado hacia unos matorrales. Por suerte, no estaban secos.

¡POR QUE, ODÍN!- se quejó Hiccup. Con dificultad saco su pierna metálica de la planta, mientras que partes de su cuerpo le gritaban que no se moviera. - ¡Primero me maldicen; pierdo a mi dragón, y ahora me caigo! Bueno, las cosas no pueden…

¡CRACK! Hiccup se resbaló con una "rama" y cayó de cara al suelo.

Empeorar…- dijo lastimosamente el joven, mientras se levantaba.- ¡POR LOKI!

La rama resulto ser un parte de un esqueleto, cuyo cráneo estaba justo enfrente de él. El chico soltó un grito, y se paro de golpe, a pesar del dolor que recorría por su cuerpo.

No solo había un esqueleto. Había varios de estos dispersados por el lugar. Y no eran blancos. Estaban negros; como si los cuerpos se hubieran prendido en fuego. Ahí fue cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta que estaba en la aldea de la Bruja.

Casas chamuscadas, unos sin techo y otras que solo eran pedazos de madera astillada. Lo que uno vez fueron catapultas y las armas de defensa de la aldea, eran restos de madera y metal tirados por el suelo. Mientras caminaba en el pueblo fantasma, encontró no solo esqueletos humanos, sino también de dragones. Todos tenían una posición… de que estaban huyendo de algo.

No había nada que no estuviera quemado o destrozado. Los puestos de vigía, los establos y hasta los almacenes no habían escapado a la furia del fuego. A los lejos estaba el comedor de la aldea, no tan grande como el de Berk, con sus puertas arrancadas por lo que parecían ser garras. Para cuando subió a las escaleras, pudo ver que dentro del lugar una barricada se había hecho para evitar lo que fuera que estuviera atacándolos, no entrara al comedor. No faltaba decir que habían fallado.

El lugar estaba desierto. No había huesos humanos ni de dragones. Pero si marcas de garras y de llamaradas de fuego, por todo el suelo. Si una vez hubo personas en ese lugar, resistiendo, la tierra los había tragado.

En el fondo del comedor, un gran mural había sobrevivido a las llamas. Tenia pinturas de los vikingos peleando contra dragones; pastores; pescadores y en el medio resaltaban los vikingos más grandes y fuertes del pueblo. Pero uno se salía del contexto. Un dibujo de una vikinga, delgada pero hermosa, con sus largas trenzas tocando el suelo…

¿Largas trenzas?- preguntó Hiccup. Solo conocía a alguien con ese peinado, y no se parecía en nada a la chica en el mural.

Un fuerte ruido sacó a Hiccup del trance de la pintura. Alguien estaba entrando a comedor. El chico corrió detrás de la única mesa que quedaba intacta, y se escondió detrás.

Una figura encorvada entró al gran comedor, arrastrando su piel de escamas por el piso. Se quedó mirando un momento la pintura, para luego continuar con su trayecto.

Cuando escuchó a la extraña figura alejarse, Hiccup salió de su escondite. Estaba seguro que la Bruja Dragón había sido la extraña figura. Era la única persona VIVA además de él que pudiera estar en la isla.

No se arriesgó a que la Bruja lo viera y le lanzara de nuevo a su serpiente. Corrió hacia la puerta y bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras. Mientras corría, su pierna le empezó a doler por el roce con el metal. Hiccup tuvo que parar llegando casi a la destrozada muralla.

Bueno, al menos no me siguió…-dijo él, sentándose cerca de uno de los esqueletos de dragón. Se quedó mirando los restos, pensativo.- ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?

Cogió uno de los huesos. Igual que los de los vikingos muertos, estaba negro. Lo cual era muy difícil, por que los dragones era resistentes al fuego. Excepto por adentro, como lo había comprobado con la Muerte Roja. Por unos minutos se pregunto que habría sentido el dragón. De que huía. ¿Cómo habían muerto todos en el pueblo? ¿Seria cierto que la Bruja invocó a un monstruo para que los quemara vivos? ¿Incluso a los dragones?

¿Quién podría ser tan cruel?

Y su respuesta fue concebida cuando se paró… y vio el gran cráneo incrustado entre las estacas.

Hiccup soltó un grito de susto y cayó de trasero al suelo. Frente a él, estaba la replica exacta de una cabeza de Muerte Roja. Mientras que la Muerta Roja del nido tenía el tamaño de un barco, esta era más pequeña. Como del tamaño de un Nightmare o una casa vikinga.

Parecía que el animal se había resbalado en un foso, y su cabeza cayó sobre las estacas, matándolo al instante. Entonces, ese era el monstruo que destruyó al pueblo de la Bruja, pensó el joven.

Hiccup, como buen observador que era, se dio cuenta que la "Pequeña" Muerte Roja había perseguido algo a través de las estacas. Tal vez un dragón o un vikingo. Quien hubiera sido, logro engañar a la bestia para que entrara entre estas… y terminara empalado.

Parece que Berk no era la única isla con un tirano dragón cerca…- murmuró Hiccup.- Aunque ellos no tuvieron suerte como nosotros.

Justo en ese momento, una sombra negra paso sobre su cabeza. Hiccup se escondió detrás de los gigantescos huesos. Tal vez era un Bonneknaper y no quería arriesgarse a molestarlo.

Pero era Aurora.

La dragona estaba persiguiendo a un ciervo pequeño (no tan escuálido como el que vio en el bosque). Con una poderosa mordida, atrapo al animal y se lo llevo volando hacia el bosque.

Toothless…-dijo Hiccup, esperanzado. Y olvidando su dolor en su pierna, siguió a la dragona.

¿Estamos perdidos?

No

¿Alguien sabe a donde vamos?

Si

¿Cómo encontraremos a la bruja?

¡Cállate, Tuffnut!- gritaron todos los del grupo. Incluso su Zippleback le gruñó.

Habían desembarcado en la isla. Cuando en eso, una gran masa de escamas llego corriendo para recibirlos. Tiro a Calluna al suelo y le lleno la cara con saliva. Resulto ser Mischief.

A los pocos minutos, un grupo pequeño se había quedado en el bote, mientras que el otro se interno en el bosque. Con los jinetes.

Bueno, ya me callo.- contestó el gemelo.

¡Agh!- se quejó Snoutlout.- ¿Alguien sabe realmente a donde vamos? Nuestra única guía son las marcas que Hiccup dejó con su lápiz…

Entonces las seguiremos.- dijo Stoick, mirando entre los arboles donde estaba la siguiente marca.- Por suerte, Hiccup fue lo bastante sensato para marcar el camino.

Cosa que no se ve mucho en tu familia…- menciono en broma Gobber, luego de Snotlout se quejara que no podía entender el mapa que Erik había traído.

Astrid suspiró. Stormfly sintió la negatividad de su compañera, y la empujó suavemente con su cabeza.

Oye, no te preocupes.- le dijo Ruffnut.

¿Yo? ¿Preocupada?- preguntó incrédula Astrid. Se hizo la indiferente.- No. Hiccup ha salido de varios problemas incluso antes de que conociera a Toothless. Estará bien… eso creo.

Uhhh…. Hiccuo y Astrid bajo un árbol…- empezó a molestar Tuffnut.

Esta vez, no fue su hermana quien lo detuvo. Snotlout le dio una patada.

¡Oye!- exclamó el gemelo, indignado.- Solo bromeaba.

Nada de eso. ¡Astrid es mi novia!- declaró Snotlout sin pensarlo.

¡Tu que!- Astrid reclamó furiosa.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", dijo Stormfly.

"Eso pasa cuando no duermen," resaltó Hookfang.

"Puedes culpar al humano con patas de metal", mencionó la cabeza izquierda del Zippleback.

¿Otra vez?- Stoick reclamó.

Tal vez no debimos traerlos a esta misión. Son muy jóvenes.- menciono Erik, mientras que Calluna y los otros vikingos miraban nada impresionados.

Desafortunadamente para Fishlegs, quien se había adelantado en el camino, no vio el mismo barranco por el cual Hiccup rodo unas horas antes por escuchar la discusión. Lo que vino después fue su grito, el ruido de unas rocas caerse y a Meatlug rugir del susto.

Pero a diferencia de Hiccup, Fishlegs tenía a su dragón. Meatlug atrapó en su espalda a su jinete, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. La dragona aterrizó suavemente.

¡Gracias Meatlug!- dijo el chico, bajándose de su dragón.

¿Estás bien, Fishlegs?- exclamó Gobber desde arriba.

¡Sí, estoy….AGHHHHHHH; POR ODÍN!- grito el joven, haciendo que sus compañeros se sobresaltaran.

Inmediatamente, el grupo busco la bajada menos peligrosa. Llegaron al fondo del barranco y fueron hacia donde estaba Fishlegs. Encontraron al vikingo abrazando a su dragón. Ambos estaban temblando. (Lo que era extraño porque los dragones nunca tiemblan.)

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Stoick. Fishlegs solo señalo.

Al igual que Hiccup, el grupo se quedo en shock al ver los esqueletos chamuscados en el suelo. Los dragones soltaron pequeños gemidos cuando vieron a sus compañeros tirados por el suelo. Era lamentable. Era terrible.

Era inhumano.

Rogando a todos los dioses, el grupo se adentro a la destrozada villa. Cada sonido o ruido del viento, sobresaltaba al grupo. Pero no daban marcha atrás. Con sus nervios de vikingo, continuaban buscando alguna señal de Hiccup, de Toothless, de Aurora e incluso de la Bruja.

¡POR LA ROPA INTERIOR DE LOKI!- exclamó Erik, cuando vio el gran cráneo del dragón incrustado en las estacas.

Bueno, ya sabemos que "monstruo" invocó la Bruja para destruir su aldea.- dijo Gobber, mirando el tamaño del esqueleto.

Entonces, ¿las piedras en el mar son…?- dijo Tuffnut, casi sin habla.

Sus huesos.- terminó Ruffnut la oración.

Es una Muerte Roja.- señaló Astrid, examinando mejor el esqueleto.

Aunque la del nido era más grande.- agregó Stoick.- ¡Por Ragnarok! ¿Hay más de esas cosas en las islas?

Aquí no tuvieron tanta suerte.- menciono Calluna, mientras examinaba los restos de una casa. De los escombros, sacó un muñeco de dragón que había sobrevivido al fuego.- Para nada…- agregó en un tono extrañamente compasivo.- tuvieron alguna oportunidad contra esa cosa.

Jefe, hay más huesos en el camino hacia el comedor.- mencionó uno de los vikingos de Berk.

Y marcas de garras en las puertas.- agregó uno de los comerciantes.

¡Y la Bruja saliendo de esta!- gritó Snotlout.

Generalmente, los vikingos no huyen de una pelea. Pero puede retirarse para pensar en una estrategia. Así es que, como lo habían planeado al llegar a la isla, NO debían atacar a la Bruja hasta que esta los guiara a Aurora. Y tal vez a Toohless y a Hiccup.

Lo más difícil fue esconderse. En especial para los dragones. Pero basto que se ocultaran detrás de unas casas que todavía seguían en pie. Mientras que los adultos se escondieron detrás de los huesos de dragón.

La Bruja Dragón cargaba un caldero (uno de los que había conseguido en Berk) una mano, mientras caminaba apoyándose en su bastón. La serpiente estaba enroscada en el mango, olfateando el aire con su lengua.

Hay escamas negras en su bastón…- señaló horrorizada Astrid.

La Bruja desapareció entre los árboles del bosque, arrastrando su piel de dragón.

¡Vamos!- ordenó Stoick, saliendo de su escondite.- ¡Antes de que perdamos su rastro!

Hiccup llegó a donde Aurora había aterrizado. Era una cueva justo en la ladera de una montaña. A su alrededor habían restos de animales y rocas quemadas por el fuego.

Bien…- Hiccup cogió una rama caída, y con dos rocas logro encenderla.- Aquí vamos…

**Perdón por la demora. Pero se me fue la inspiración por unos días, además he estado bien ocupada estas semanas. Dos a tres capítulos más calculo para que termine. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Falta poquito para que termine con esta historia. Mientras tanto, mi búsqueda de trabajo sigue infructífera T.T Positivo, positivo, piensa en positivo. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 8**

Hiccup se adentró en la oscura cueva.

La antorcha que había hecho no iba a durar mucho, sobre todo por que el lugar tenia un ambiente húmedo. El piso era rocoso y traicionero. Y su pierna de metal no dejaba de resbalarse.

Lo peor que podía pasarle en ese momento, era que Aurora lo encontrara.

Lo peor que podría pasarles ahora, era que la Bruja volteara y les lanzara una maldición.

Habían seguido a la Bruja, hasta llegar a la única montaña que sobresalía en la isla. Ahí estaba su hogar. Una cabaña vieja, roída por el tiempo y la fuerza de la naturaleza. Los restos de la casa le daban un aire sombrío al ambiente.

Pero eso no era lo más terrorífico.

Eran los dragones que estaban alrededor de esta. Muchos de ellos estaban recostados en el suelo, casi inmóviles. A algunos le faltaban partes de sus alas, un ojo, parte de su hocico o sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por cicatrices. En total, había como veinte de ellos alrededor de la casa, sin contar a los Terror que estaban en el techo.

La Bruja se paseaba entre ellos y los dragones no se inmutaban ante su presencia. Ninguno atacaba a la mujer anciana.

¡Realmente los controla!- exclamó Gobber. Inmediatamente, sus demás compañeros le taparon la boca.

Ahí están el Nadder y el Gronckle enfermos…- señalo Fishlegs.

El grupo estaba escondido detrás de unas rocas cerca a la montaña. Habían seguido a la Bruja hasta que ella llegó a su casa. Cuando vieron a los dragones, todas las leyendas y rumores sobre su poder maligno se tornaron en verdades para los exploradores.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Ruffnut.- Tiene un pequeño ejercito de dragones a su alrededor.

No parece un gran ejército.- murmuró Calluna.

Disculpa… que a alguien le falte una parte del cuerpo no significa que sea inútil para pelear.- dijo Astrid, indignada.

Si; mira a Gobber.- señaló Snotlout.

¡Oye, más respeto con los adultos!- se defendió el vikingo.

¡SHHH! Nos va a ver, Gobber.- le reprendió Stoick.

Debemos atacarla ya.- sugirió Erik, sacando su hacha de guerra.

No.- lo detuvo el líder de Berk.- Debemos esperar a que se aleje de sus dragones… y que nos guie a los Night Fury.- puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.- Solo después podrás vengar la muerte de Hilda.

Pero no podemos dejar a los otros dos dragones.- dijo uno de los vikingos.- Están enfermos.

La Bruja se mueve.- uno de los hombres de Erik avisó.

Efectivamente, la anciana se alejó de los dragones, caminando lentamente hacia la montaña. Su serpiente, se quedó atrás, enroscándose en una de las vigas de la cabaña.

No lleva su mascota maligna.- Erik mencionó.- Eso nos da más oportunidades de vencerla.

¿Qué hay de los dragones?- señalo Calluna, mientras que su perro erizaba los pelos de su lomo.

Gemelos y Fishlegs; ustedes contengan a los dragones y saquen a los dos enfermos.- ordenó Stoick.- Gobber, tú y dos más, ayúdenlos. Astrid y Snotlout, ustedes dos rescatarán a los Night Fury mientras nos encargamos de la Bruja.

Si, jefe.- contestaron los jóvenes.

En cuanto la Bruja estuvo lo suficiente lejos para que no se percatara de su presencia, el grupo se movilizó.

Hiccup no sabía donde estaba.

La antorcha estaba a punto de apagarse, y no quería perderse dentro de la oscura cueva. Hace un momento se había guiado por el ruido de los arañazos que Aurora hacia con sus patas. Pero ya no podía escuchar nada.

O Aurora se había detenido o salido de la cueva. Y eso era un problema para el joven jinete.

Justo cuando el chico empezaba a preguntarse si había una salida… cayó por una abertura en el suelo. La antorcha chocó contra el piso y se apagó.

¡Ahí va la Bruja!- señaló Snotlout, solo para recibir un codazo por parte de Astrid.

¡Calla!- le advirtió Calluna.

El grupo había seguido desde una distancia segura a la Bruja Dragón, hasta esconderse detrás de unos matorrales. Cada miembro estaba atento a los movimientos de la hechicera.

La anciana entró a una gran cueva que estaba a las faldas de la montaña. Con una facilidad increíble para su avanzada edad, escalo el piso rocoso hacia la entrada.

Apuesto que obtiene esa fuerza de los dragones que ha matado…- murmuró uno de los vikingos.

¿Qué crees que haya ahí adentro?- le preguntó Erik a Stoick.

Una sombra negra fue su respuesta.

Aurora salió volando de la cueva, justo sobre la cabeza de la Bruja. Pero la dragona no mostró ningún indicio de atacar a la mujer, por haber entrado a su territorio. Solo dio unas vueltas alrededor antes de dirigirse hacia la playa. Mientras tanto, la mujer siguió su camino.

Hiccup despertó con un fuerte dolor. Estaba mareado por la caída, y seguro que se posiblemente tenia algo roto. Pero cuando logro levantarse, suspiró aliviado que nada estaba fuera de su lugar.

Los dioses disfrutan de mi dolor…- murmuró el chico, estirándose.

Donde Hiccup había caído era una gruta. Pero era diferente a lo que esperaba. Una abertura en el techo permitía que la luz del sol entrara a la cueva. Además, había un pequeño estanque, rodeado por pasto. Tenía cierta similitud con la caleta donde Toohtless había quedado atrapado.

Genial… un paraíso para un Night Fury.- dijo Hiccup, maravillado por el pequeño santuario.

Entonces, un brillo casi lo cegó. Un destello provenía desde el fondo de la cueva. Hiccup, como el muchacho curioso que era, fue a ver que producía esa luz.

Cuando llegó a la parte profunda de la caleta, encontró un montículo construido por piedras, corales, ramas y hasta pedazos de escudos. Pero lo más sorprendente del montículo era la piedra de color azul oscuro que estaba en la cima.

Guaa… con eso podría comprarle el espejo.- dijo a si mismo Hiccup, impresionado con la roca.

Se acercó para ver mejor a la piedra… cuando algo le saltó encima.

Para la tortura de ya su golpeado cuerpo, una gran masa de escamas y garras le saltó encima, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Por un momento Hiccup pensó que Aurora había regresado. Hasta que escuchó al dragón rugir.

¿Toothless?- preguntó Hiccup.

El dragón se quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes al humano.

Y le lamió toda la cara.

¡AHGHH!- se quejó el chico.- Yo también te extrañe. ¡Pero no me lamas! ¡Saliva de dragón, por Odín!

Cuando el Night Fury dejó de lamerlo, el chico le dio un fuerte abrazo alrededor del cuello, seguido por unas cosquillas debajo de la barbilla del dragón.

¡Toothless! ¡Estás bien!- Hiccup exclamó de alegría. Pero miro preocupado a su dragón.- ¿Estás bien? ¿La Bruja no te hizo nada?

Al parecer el dragón estaba bien, porque no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro. Otra lamida disipó todas las dudas de Hiccup.

AH, Toothless. Ya basta de lamidas.- dijo el chico, parando las travesuras del Night Fury.- Hay que salir de aquí antes de que tu madre…

Hiccup se quedó seco. Cuando había caído por el agujero el morral se había quedado en el pasaje. No había repuesto para la cola de Toothless. Ni su libreta, ni un arma para defenderse de Aurora o de la Bruja.

¿Por qué Odín?- se lamentó el chico.

Toothless miro extrañado a su humano. El chico estaba que se pasaba una mano por la cara, y generalmente eso significaba "Ta, Ta, estamos muertos". O tal vez, él si iba a estar muerto si su progenitora lo encontraba.

¡HORA DE ESCONDER A HICCUP!

El Night Fury empujó a Hiccup lejos del montículo.

¿Qué pasa?- se quejó el chico. -¡NO ME DIGAS QUE VIENE AURORA!

"No, pero si te encuentra es tu fin", dijo Toothless mientras empujaba a Hiccup.

Creo que la perdimos…otra vez…- Snotlout dijo cuando no pudieron localizar a la Bruja.

Esa Bruja es maligna… es como un fantasma acechando en la oscuridad.- mencionó Erik.

El grupo había entrado a la cueva, siguiendo el rastro de la anciana. El perro de Calluna rastreo el olor de la mujer hasta llegar cerca del lugar donde Hiccup se había caído. A pesar de su fina nariz, el animal no pudo captar de nuevo el olor.

Bueno, bonito problema en que nos hemos metido.- Calluna refunfuño.

Ni Stormfly puede captar el olor de la Bruja.- dijo desilusionada Astrid.

El pasaje de la cueva era lo suficiente grande para que la Nightmare y la Nadder pudieran pasar. Pero no podían abrir sus alas, ya que terminarían tirando al piso a los vikingos. Ambos dragones estaban olfateando el piso, buscando algún indicio de la Bruja.

Espero que Hiccup no la haya seguido hasta aquí.- Stoick dijo un poco preocupado. Cuando se trataba de habilidades de supervivencia… bueno, Hiccup no se relacionaba bien con estas.

Justo en ese momento, Stormfly encontró el morral de Hiccup. Lo levanto para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo.

Los dioses deben odiarme.- Stoick afirmó.

Creo que cayó por este agujero.- señaló Erik, mirando el hueco.

¡HICCUP!- gritó Astrid por este.

¡¿Puedes oírnos?- agregó Stoick.

Solo el eco de sus voces les contestó.

Es como una resbaladera.- señaló Calluna.- Y sale aire tibio de esta.

Espero que no haya lava ahí abajo.- murmuró uno de los vikingos.

¿Cómo crees eso? Si hubiera lava la Night Fury no haría su nido aquí.- dijo otro.- A los Night Fury les gusta el frio.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le preguntó Snotlout.

Lo estoy "deduciendo"…- contestó el adulto.

Mientras tanto, Hookfang había captado el olor de Hiccup y empezó a seguir el rastro del chico. En eso, una corriente desde afuera de la cueva llego a sus fosas nasales y la dragona sintió el olor del joven humano. Soltó un rugido de advertencia, sobresaltando a todos humanos.

¡Hookfang!- chilló Snotlout, mientras su dragona salía de la cueva.- ¿A dónde vas?

El grupo fue detrás de la Nightmare que en pocos minutos llegó a la entrada. La dragona busco el rastro hasta que se dio cuenta que provenía de la cima de la montaña. Olía al muchacho. Su aroma era una mezcla de pescado, cenizas y metal.

¿Arriba?- dijo casi sin aliento Snotlout, cuando alcanzó a su dragona.- ¿Hiccup esta arriba?

¿De ahí no salió Aurora?- preguntó alarmada Astrid.

Tal vez atrapó a Hiccup.- sugirió Calluna.- Y lo llevó arriba.

Snotlout, ve a investigar.- le ordenó Stoick a su sobrino.- Pero ten cuidado.

El jinete saltó sobre la espalda de su dragón, y ambos se elevaron en dirección al pico de la montaña. Por unos segundos, el grupo se quedo esperando ansioso al regreso del chico, preguntándose que clase de noticias traería este.

Los minutos se volvieron eternos hasta que Hookfang descendió de la montaña.

¡No van a creerlo!- exclamó Snotlout desde la espalda de su dragón.- ¡Hay una caleta casi idéntica a la que Hiccup escondía a Toothless!

Ahí debe ser el nido de Aurora.- señaló Erik.- ¿Viste a Toothless o a Hiccup?

No.- Hookfang descendió para que su jinete pudiera reunirse con los demás humanos.- Pero, hay como unas escaleras de piedra un poco más arriba de la montaña. Llevan un tiempo de haber sido talladas.

Entonces el pueblo de la Bruja conocía ese lugar.- murmuró Erik.

¿Se pueden usar las escaleras?- le preguntó Stoick al chico.

Creo que sí. Pero no son muy estables desde donde las vi.- menciono Snotlout.

¿Qué es esto?- Hiccup le preguntó a su amigo dragón.

Lejos de la entrada de la caleta y del montículo con la roca, en una de las paredes rocosas, dibujos, papeles y otros grabados cubrían la superficie. Las hojas de papel habían perdido su color por el tiempo, en algunas la tinta ya no se podía apreciar y otras eran solo pedazos colgantes. Pero en algún tiempo estas habían estado organizadas.

En el piso, era otra cosa. El piso estaba con trozos de bitácoras en el piso. Algunos cuadernos eran solo pedazos. Otros estaban desparramados por el piso y lo menos afortunados tenían partes quemadas.

Parecía que alguien los había destrozado con furia.

Hiccup levantó los pedazos más intactos, y empezó a leer los apuntes. A pesar de la falta de claridad, pudo ver que quien escribió las notas, era un genio. Detallaba (por lo poco que podía leer) cosas de los dragones que ni siquiera el sabia. Plantas medicinales; la aversión por las anguilas; como usar las escamas para hacer armas; las habilidades de cada dragón, y entre otras cosas.

Había alguien más interesado en estudiar a los dragones, que en matarlos. Pero la única persona de esa isla capaz de hacer eso, era…

Hiccup siguió revisando las notas, esperando encontrar algo más. Pero la mayoría estaban demasiado dañadas para ser leídas.

Sin embargo, capto una sola frase en una de las hojas: "Los odio… desearía que se fueran…"

Seguramente el pueblo había encontrado el secreto del autor de las notas. Y por experiencia, Hiccup sabía que la respuesta de los pobladores no habría sido muy…"compresiva". Seguramente, habrían expulsado a la persona responsable o peor aun, lo habrían condenado a muerte por traición o brujería.

La Bruja dragón…- dijo Hiccup.- La chica de las largas trenzas en el mural… es la Bruja de joven.

Toothless se quedo mirando al chico, confundido.

La Bruja dragón investigaba a los dragones cuando era joven…- empezó a deducir el joven.- La descubrieron; no quisieron escuchar… y fue expulsada… En venganza, trajo a la Muerte Roja pequeña…

Hiccup no quería pensar que lo que había deducido era verdad. Por fin, encontraba a otro como él. Alguien que pensaba que los dragones debían ser comprendidos y estudiados, en lugar de ser cazados y colgar sus cabezas en una pared. Pero todo apuntaba, que se había ido por el mal camino y usaba a los dragones a su beneficio propio. Tal vez, si él hubiera nacido hace unas décadas… o si ella hubiera tenido su misma edad…

Debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí…- le dijo a su dragón.

Toothless, sin embargo, no tenía muchas intenciones de irse. Gimió hacia la roca, mirándola atentamente.

¿Qué pasa con esa roca?- le preguntó su humano.

Toothless se dirigió junto al montículo, y se sentó cerca a este.

¿Es algo especial para ti?- señalo Hiccup. Pero el dragón negó con la cabeza.- ¿Es algo especial para Aurora?

Esta vez, Toothless asintió con la cabeza.

Supongo que tendré que esconderme hasta que Aurora regrese, ¿no?- suspiró el chico.

Toothless volvió a decir si con la cabeza.

No sé porque tu madre me odia tanto…- dijo el chico, sentándose a su costado.- Supongo que es por lo de tu cola… me lo tengo muy bien merecido.- Toothless lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciendo "eso no es cierto".- Pero, así son las madres, ¿no?

Mi madre era igual.- comenzó a contar Hiccup.- Cuando era niño, y los otros muchachos me pegaban por ser enano, mi madre les daba un fuerte jalón de orejas y los llevaba a rastras con sus madres.- suspiró- A ella no le importaba que fuera un "pescado debilucho". Estaba feliz de que me gustara leer, crear e investigar…

Se fue un día de invierno…- Toothless apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.- Una infección por una herida en batalla. Todavía no me acostumbro a que no esté…

Hiccup se quedó ahí sentado, junto con su mejor amigo, pensando. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él? ¿Estaría decepcionada o feliz que por tuviera un amigo, aunque fuera un dragón? ¿Se hubiera peleado con su padre por lo de Toothless o intentado hacer que dejara atrás al dragón?

Creo que estamos atorados… bueno, espero que todos estén bien en Berk…-suspiró Hiccup.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó un rugido que lo hizo pararse de golpe.

¡Regresó Aurora!- exclamó el chico, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Toothless también salto del susto, pero el rugido no se parecía mucho al de su madre… aun así, era familiar.

De pronto, una gran sombra se abalanzó sobre el chico. Y lo tiró al suelo. Hiccup esperó una mordida, pero…

¡HICCUP HORRENDO III!- exclamó Astrid, sentada en el lomo de Stormfly.- ¡Prepárate para sufrir!

Hiccup prefería en ese momento que Aurora lo estuviera amenazando y no Astrid.

¡Astriddddd…!- gritó alguien a lo lejos.- ¿Encontraste a Hiccup?

¡Sí!- contestó ella, bajando de su Nadder. Stormfly no se quitó de encima del muchacho.

¡No le hagas nada, que yo voy a "hablar" con él!- exclamó otra voz, ya más cerca, que se parecía mucho a la de su padre.

Estoy frito…-suspiró el chico. Toohtless estaba tratando de empujar a Stormfly, lejos de su humano, pero la dragona estaba decidida a quedarse ahí.

Sólo cuando Astrid quiso levantar a Hiccup por los hombros, la dragona se retiró.

¿QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?- gritó la chica vikinga.- ¡Coges a Mischief y te vas! ¡Nos haces buscarte por toda la isla maldita! ¡Y te encuentro ahí sentado, como si nada!

Hola Astrid…que bueno…verte…-tartamudeo un poco, Hiccup.- ¡Mira, encontré a Toothless! Quería irme con él, pero…- Astrid le mostró su morral.- ¡Mi morral!

¡NUNCA DEJES TUS HERRAMIENTAS!- le chilló ella, sin dejar de sacudirlo.

¡Me mareo!- se quejó el chico.

¡Esto es por salir sin avisar!- le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.- ¡Y esto es por están a salvo!- y le dio un abrazo.- ¡Pero aun así, los dos están en problemas!

"¿Yo que hice?"- se preguntó Toothless.

Astrid, ¿Quiénes han venido?- preguntó Hiccup, un poco nervioso.

Los gemelos, Fishlegs, Gobber y otros más se quedaron cerca de la casa de la bruja.- le explicó ella.- Tú papa, Snoutlout, y hasta Erik llegamos hasta aquí, siguiendo a la Bruja.

¿Y cómo van a…?- Hiccup sabía que su padre, NUNCA se subiría a un dragón.

Hay unas escaleras allá…- señaló la chica, hacia las paredes de la caleta.

Efectivamente, había unas escaleras de piedras, dañadas pero todavía usables. Estas recorrían desde afuera hasta llegar adentro de la caleta. Y de ahí, cuidadosamente, estaba bajando el grupo. Excepto Snoutlout, que estaba sobre la espalda de su Nightmare. Y su padre iba a la cabeza… con una expresión no muy alentadora.

Estoy muerto…-dijo Hiccup.- O castigado hasta los 18 años…

La pesca había sido buena. Su estómago estaba lleno de pescados, no solo para saciar su hambre sino también la de su cría mayor. Sin su cola completa, no podía cazar por su cuenta. Pero la dragona, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría seguir alimentándolo.

Sus fosas nasales captaron un olor perturbador…

No…

¡No puede ser! ¡No aquí!

¡Hiccup, cuando regresemos a Berk vas a limpiar TODOS los establos de dragón por un mes!- le dijo Stoick.

Ni en un mes voy a poder a limpiar todo lo que ensucian ellos…- se lamentó el vikingo.

Después de asegurarse del que su hijo estaba bien, Stoick le había soltado todo un sermón (sin levantar la voz, como lo hacia antes) sobre responsabilidad con el pueblo, y de no VOLAR con un dragón con tendencia a ser imprudente.

Mientras tanto, Erik y los demás estaban revisando las notas colgadas en la pared, mientras que Calluna observaba maravillada la roca en el montículo.

¡No sabes lo que hay en la casa de la Bruja!- le dijo Snoutlout a Hiccup.- ¡Un montón de dragones zombies!

¿De verdad?- le preguntó el chico, ignorando por un momento el sermón de su padre.

No son exactamente zombies. Pero, están como en trance…- se explicó mejor, Snoutlout.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Toothless no está con ellos?- preguntó Hiccup.

Porque los demás están enfermos; encontramos al Nadder y el Gronckle, entre

ellos.- le informó Stoick.

Tal vez quiere guardar lo mejor…- sugirió Calluna, tratando de alcanzar la roca. Toothless la detuvo antes de que pudiera tocarla.- Y a este, ¿qué le pasa?

No lo sé… no ha querido moverse de ahí.- le explicó Hiccup, también confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Toda la pared está llena de apuntes.- Erik regresó de investigar el lugar.- Aunque, por lo que está escrito ahí, no me parece que fuera una bruja maligna quien haya hecho esas notas.

¿Estás seguro que no fue otra persona quien hizo?- le preguntó Astrid.

No hay nadie más en la isla…- explicó Hiccup.

Para mi que la Bruja se robó los estudios a otro vikingo.- dijo Snotlout.

Pero la leyenda dice: "Una joven que podía controlar y usar los poderes de los dragones"- argumentó Hiccup.- La Bruja es la misma persona que escribió todo esto. ¿Quién más podría haber encontrado el modo de controlar a los dragones?

En eso tienes razón…- contestó una voz.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia el origen de la voz. La Bruja estaba ahí.

A unos metros de ellos, la anciana se encontraba cargando su caldero y apoyándose en su bastón. A pesar se su frágil apariencia, una aura siniestra la rodeaba. Sin contar por la expresión sombría que tenía en su cara.

¡Tú!- exclamaron todos, excepto los dragones, claro.

Veo que encontraste mis viejas notas…-dijo la anciana.

Entonces, si eras tú esa chica.- dijo Hiccup.

Si; una tonta chica que creía que hacia lo mejor para su pueblo…- la mujer mayor dijo con sarcasmo.- Pero, sabes que todo eso era una estúpida ilusión.

No hay nada de malo en querer la paz.- argumentó Erik, sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

Pero, mira como salieron las cosas la primera vez que Hiccup le dijo a todos sobre los dragones…- su burló la anciana.- Mira el desastre de la arena. Casi te exilian.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le reclamó Stoick. Casi nadie sabía sobre la conversación que había tenido con Hiccup, cuando descubrió su relación con el Night Fury.

Soy bruja, ¿lo olvidaron?- se rio ella, ya de forma malévola.

Tus días como bruja terminan hoy.- le amenazó Erik, sacando su espada. Los demás adultos sacaran también sus armas, pero le indicaron a los más jóvenes que se quedaran atrás.

Ustedes los vikingos, nunca van a cambiar…- suspiró la anciana.

Una sombra negra pasó sobre el grupo.

Y por suerte…- continuó la Bruja, mientras una muy furiosa Aurora aterrizaba.- Algunos dragones todavía tienen sentido común para recordarlo.

El rugido de Aurora resonó por toda la caleta.

**Por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Prometo que solo faltan dos para terminar. Pasen por mi devianart, por que tengo otras ideas dibujadas ahí. Y también van a demorar los dibujos, por que mi CPU murió y con esa escaneaba. Voy a considerar comprar un escáner propio…el barato…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mueroooooo… como 6 meses sin terminar este fic. Bueno, vuelvo a la carga ahora que empezaron las vacaciones de Julio. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 8**

¡NIGHT FURY!

¡Al suelo!

¡BOOMMM…!

Aurora soltó una tremenda llamarada que si hubiera impactado contra los vikingos, sólo habría quedado de ellos ceniza. Los guerreros rodaron por el suelo para evitar su ropas se prendieran por las pequeñas flamas que habían salido disparadas con el ataque.

Aurora soltó un rugido ensordecedor y se lanzó contra el primer vikingo que encontró a su paso.

¡Stormfly!- llamó Astrid.

Sin necesitar otra orden, la Nadder se abalanzó contra la enfurecida Night Fury y la tumbó de un cabezazo al suelo. Pero, la hembra oscura se levantó de un salto y terminó lanzando a Stormfly hacia un lado, golpeándola contra la pared de roca.

¡Stormfly!- Astrid corrió hacia su dragona. Le levantó la cabeza buscando alguna señal de…

La dragona soltó un sollozo mientras sus ojos se movían en círculos. Solo estaba mareada.

¡Hay que hacer algo!- gritó Erik, mientras Aurora destrozaba uno de los escudos de los vikingos y lanzaba al guerrero por los aires.

¿No puedes detenerla?- le demandó Snoutlout a su primo.

Los dos jóvenes vikingos estaban detrás de sus dragones, quienes les servían como escudo contra las llamaradas de Aurora. Por poco, una llamarada le arranca la cabeza a Stoick, sino hubiera sido por todos los años de experiencia que tenía el líder de Berk peleando contra dragones.

La bruja debe estar haciéndole algo…- dijo Calluna, bajando su arco por tercera vez. No podía apuntar bien a Aurora, por que la dragona se movía entre los guerreros y saltaba de un lado para otro.

¡Qué no creo que sea bruja!- se agachó Hiccup cuando otra llamarada pasó por sus cabezas.

Tal vez esa piedra tiene algo que ver con que quiera matarnos.- sugirió Calluna, rechinando los dientes cuando perdió su cuarta oportunidad de usar su arco.

¡Yo creo que la Bruja está controlando a los dragones con esa piedra!- agregó Snotlout.

Bruja o no, la piedra puede ser la clave de porque está tan molesta.- Hiccup miró hacia donde estaba el montículo. La bruja dragón estaba muy cerca de esta, mirando la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tenemos que acercarnos… -dijo Hiccup. Con la explosión, habían corrido hacia el otro lado de la caleta y para llegar a montículo de nuevo, tenían que pasar en medio de un grupo de vikingos y una Night Fury enloquecida.

Yo tengo que quedarme con Stormfly.- dijo Astrid desde otro lado.

Esperen… ¿Vamos a cruzar realmente?- preguntó asustado Snotlout.

¿El gran vikingo tiene miedo?- se burló Calluna.

Toothless, por su parte, no quería involucrarse en la pelea y tampoco quería dejar que Hiccup se metiera en esta. Estaba mordiendo el chaleco de piel de su jinete, y jalándolo contra la pared.

Parece que a tu dragón le falta entrenamiento, como había mencionado antes…- Calluna guardó su arco y sacó de su espalda un pequeño escudo.- Les mostraré la verdadera esencia de un vikingo.

Con una gran agilidad, Calluna esquivó las explosiones alrededor suyo, mientras Aurora disparaba contra los vikingos. Solo paraba para cubrirse detrás de las rocas y evitar las explosiones mayores.

Ve tras ella.- le ordenó Hiccup a su primo.- No puedes dejar que mate a Aurora. – agregó antes que pudiera protestar.

Snoutlout, tienes que hacer que no se acerque a Calluna.- le pidió Astrid, quien no se apartaba de su dragona.

Eso bastó para que el jinete tomara una decisión.

Muy bien…- dijo el chico, ajustándose el cinturón y asegurando que su casco no se cayera.- Vamos por esa dragona.

¡Por última vez… lo están haciendo todo mal!- exclamó Gobber.

¡Y por que no vienes tú aquí y lo haces tu mismo!- le exclamó el comerciante.

Un Zippleback salvaje, que con una de sus cabezas enfermas, tenía al pobre vikingo colgando a tres metros del suelo de cabeza abajo. Mientras que el Zippleback de los gemelos estaba tratando de alcanzarlo, pero este era como un metro más pequeño que el dragón enfermo.

Por más de dos horas, habían estado liberando a los dragones… pero estos estaban tan enfermos que apenas habían podido levantarse del suelo. Los que ya no tenían cadenas estaban acurrucados entre sí, como si trataran de mantener el calor entre ellos. El Nadder y Gronckle de Berk estaban también acurrucados, pero no temblaban tanto como los otros dragones.

Parece que tienen fiebre… - señaló Ruffnut.

Si es cómo un resfriado, será mejor que nuestros dragones no se acerquen.- dijo el otro gemelo, manteniendo la cabeza de su dragón lejos de la del Zippleback enfermo.

Fishlegs, quien le había puesto unas mantas a su dragona para cubrirle el hocico y evitar el contagio, estaba examinando a los dragones.

Rechinan los dientes… ojos hinchados… apatía… lengua pálida…- le acercó un pescado al dragón.- Falta de apetito.

Parece que tienen un virus…- dijo uno de los comerciantes.- Lo he visto antes…

Recuerdo que mi abuelo me contó sobre un dragón que tenía esos síntomas…- agregó Gobber, mientras usaba su pinza de metal para examinar a la cabeza del Zippleback enferma. Lo que hizo que la otra cabeza soltara a su víctima.

Un año terrible para los dragones… no hubieron muchos saqueos…- siguió murmurando el vikingo, abriendo uno de los parpados de la otra cabeza.

¡Ya me acordé!- dijo el comerciante.- Es la enfermedad del Sur.

¿Del qué?- preguntó Ruffnut.

Pasa cuando cambian las corrientes del mar… parece que algo viene con los animales que emigran del Sur…- viendo que no entendían, el comerciante simplificó su explicación.- Veamos, digamos que hay una isla que está en el Norte…y le compró especias a las islas del Sur… un día, hay un cambio en el clima del Sur y la especias se hecha perder o se le mete algo indeseado…

¿Se ponen mal por ir al Sur?- preguntó Tuffnut.- Los dragones no emigran…

No… Los dragones comen peces, algunos de estos emigran del Sur al Norte… cada cierto tiempo el clima cambia y afecta a los animales del Sur…- les explicó el mercader.- Los animales del Sur son comidos por los animales del Norte; pero debido a este cambio, pasa a veces algo malo en los animales del Sur. Entonces, ese mal cambio afecta a los animales del Norte.

Ya entiendo….- dijo Fishlegs.- Debido a este cambio los animales del Sur llegan enfermos y afectan a los animales que se los comen.

Si; ese mal pasa cada cierto tiempo… las tribus que dependen de que lleguen los animales del Sur, generalmente están al pendiente de ver si están enfermemos o no.- siguió explicando el comerciante.- Tal vez es por causa de una broma pesada de Loki… El hecho es que el animal que se come a los del Sur enfermos, terminan como estos dragones.

Eso explica por qué no se enfermaron todos los dragones de Berk.- dijo emocionado, Fishlegs.- No todos los dragones prefieren los mismos pescados. Seguro que estos dos se comieron varios tipos de pescado enfermos.

Parece que Hiccup no es único inteligente aquí.- agregó Ruffnut, con una sonrisa media picara en su rostro.

Pero nosotros también comimos esos pescados…- agregó otro vikingo.

No es malo para los humanos; solo te da una indigestión y unos gases del inframundo.- se rio el comerciante.- Una semana de sopa en la cama, y estás bien.

Oh, eso explica lo que me pasó la semana pasada…- agregó Gobber.

¿Cuál es la cura para los animales?- preguntó Tuffnut, emocionado.

Al comerciante se le borró la sonrisa.

No hay cura…- dijo seriamente y con un poco de pena.-Los animales que terminan enfermos están muertos a las pocas semanas. Se vuelven esqueletos vivientes por que no pueden comer sin devolver lo que ingieren. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es sacrificarlos para que no sufran más y quemar los restos para que otros no se contagien…

¡Mala idea!- gritó Snoutlout mientras Aurora disparaba sobre su cabeza.

Stoick y Erik estaban tratando de alcanzar a la Night Fury. La dragona ya había noqueado a los demás adultos, y ahora se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Snoutlout… pero no de Calluna.

La chica había llegado hacia el montículo, y estaba apuntando su flecha contra la Bruja Dragón.

Sé que estas ahí…- dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

A pesar de estar sorprendida por que la anciana se había percatado de su presencia. Calluna se levantó lentamente sin dejar de apuntarla con su arco y flecha.

Se acabó, Bruja.- le dijo ella con toda la confianza del mundo.- Es hora que rompas el hechizo y caigas bajo mi flecha.

Eres un niña muy ilusa… realmente crees que tus padres te van a dejar estar soltera, si me matas.- dijo la Bruja en tono burlón.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó ella, impactada.

Soy Bruja… eres egoísta; pero sobre todo eres temerosa.- continuó la Bruja.- Ocultas tus miedos con esa arrogancia; te crees la más bella y fuerte de las mujeres de tu pueblo…- agregando con una mirada siniestra- Pero en realidad eres una niña insegura.

¡Calla!- dijo Calluna, molesta por el comentario de la Bruja. A pesar que sabía que tenía razón en parte.

Eres igual que todos los demás…-siguió la Bruja. Calluna juró que el cráneo sobre su cabeza la estaba observando.- Ocultan sus verdaderas esencias… dejan que los demás tomen las riendas de tu camino… y se vuelven tan ilusos y arrogantes como tú.

Justo en ese momento, Aurora se dio cuenta de la presencia de Calluna cerca al montículo. La dragona soltó un alarido que hizo que todos se cubrieran las orejas, excepto la bruja que parecía inmune al ruido.

Calluna tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar, por la Night Fury se lanzó contra ella y estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de aplastarla. La chica levantó su arco y apuntó contra la dragona…

¡NO!- exclamó Hiccup.

Una pequeña roca golpeó la cabeza de Aurora.

¡Eh, tú!- exclamó Snoutlout, moviendo los brazos.- ¡Métete con el más grande vikingo de Berk!

La dragona rugió hacia el chico y fue tras él. Snoutlout soltó un grito cuando Aurora empezó a perseguirlo… Solo para que Hookfang se pusiera en el camino de la Night Fury. Ambas dragonas empezaron a rugirse entre sí, golpeaban el suelo con sus colas, pero si ningún indicio de atacarse físicamente.

¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Stoick, quien aprovechaba la confusión para refugiar a los hombres inconscientes detrás las rocas.

Es como una pelea de osos… primero se miden con gruñidos, miden su tamaño parándose en dos patas… antes de pelear en serio.- dijo Erik, también jalando a otro vikingo inconsciente tras las rocas.

¿Por qué no hizo eso con Toothless?- le preguntó Snoutlout a su primo cuando pudo ponerse a una distancia segura de Aurora.

Porqué en la arena ella estaba asustada…- le explicó Hiccup.- Aquí no está encerrada; no hay gente con armas; está en un espacio abierto; tiene a alguien que proteger; acaba de tener crías, por lo que sus instintos están algo revueltos…

Ambas dragonas soltaron un rugido que dejó los oídos de los humanos con un zumbido.

¡Y ahora está furiosa de verdad!

La cabeza sana del Zippleback no dejaba de llorar. Y les estaba partiendo los oídos más que el corazón a los humanos presentes.

¿Estás seguro que no hay ninguna otra cura?- preguntó Ruffnut al comerciante, alzando su voz sobre los sollozos del dragón.

¿Qué tal si tratamos con dieta de pollo?- sugirió Gobber.- Eso siempre cura mi malestar.

Ninguna dieta de pollo podría curar esto…- argumentó el comerciante.

¿Y que esperas que hagamos?- le reclamó otro vikingo.

Bueno, un rápido golpe con el hacha…- empezó a sugerir el comerciante.

Mientras el resto del grupo discutía lo que debían hacer, Fishlegs se acercó a la casa de la Bruja. Con su curiosidad más fuerte que su miedo, empujó la puerta de la cabaña para ver en el interior de esta.

Huesos de dragón colgaban en las paredes, además de escamas, garras y hasta trozos de pico de Nadder. Habían hojas clavadas en las paredes, con dibujos de los dragones y apuntes, que le recordó mucho a la habitación de Hiccup. Solo había en la habitación una mesa llena de brebajes y botellas raras, una vieja cama en un costado y un gran caldero hirviendo en el miedo.

Cuando se acercó para ver mejor el interior del caldero, un extraño olor llegó a su nariz. Olía a una mezcla de menta, marea y pescado al sol. El chico hizo un gesto de asco antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Todos los apuntes tenían apuntes sobre los comportamientos de los dragones, cosas que ya sabía gracias a los estudios de Hiccup.

Pero uno de los grabados tenía algo diferente. Describía la enfermedad en detalle, como afectaba a los dragones y como se desarrollaba. También habían dibujos de dragones abiertos (a Fishlegs casi se le cae el casco del susto) con pequeños apuntes, detallando cada sección. Y justo debajo de esa hoja había otras que decían "sin resultado", "fallo", "casi", y el último apunte…

¡Chicos!- grito Fishlegs.- ¡CHICOS!

¿¡Qué?

¡Fishlegs sal de ahí, te va a caer un mal agüero!- le gritó Gobber.

Es bien dicho que los animales no pueden odiar. Los humanos son los únicos seres inteligentes que tienen la capacidad de odiar. Pero, los dragones en especial los Night Fury, son animales extremadamente inteligentes. Al tener esos sentimientos conflictos su capacidad de razonar se reduce y los instintos, que podrían ser muy racionales en ese momento, que solo benefician a aumentar ese estado son escuchados en esa situación.

Justo como le estaba pasando a Aurora en ese momento.

Hookfang estaba que agitaba su cola y golpeaba con una gran fuerza el piso. Su intención era disuadir a la Night Fury de su ataque sin sentido. Pero, Aurora estaba decidida a no dejar ningún humano en pie; no importaba que le dictaran sus instintos.

Esto está mal…- dijo Snoulout mordiéndose las uñas de las manos.

No creo que Hookfang pueda mantener a raya por más tiempo a Aurora.- Astrid miraba preocupada la situación.

Hiccup miraba a la Bruja. Era la única que no había sido atacada por Aurora. Tal vez la Night Fury y la anciana tenían una relación, no tan unida como la de él y Toohtless. Pero, tal vez era la única persona que podría detener el ataque desenfrenado de Aurora.

Aprovechando que Toothless estaba distraído con la pelea entre su madre y Hookfang, se escabulló de su agarre y fue donde la Bruja. Pasando sin que notaran su presencia (y era muy bueno para eso) llegó a donde estaba la anciana.

¡Bruja!- levantó la voz para solo captar su atención.- Debemos hablar.

Te digo que es una trampa…- dijo Tuffnut, no muy confiado.

Te apuesto que si sorben un poco de esa cosa viscosa… van a quedarse tiesos ahí mismo.- agregó su hermana.

Fishlegs había sacado de la casa de la Bruja el caldero lleno de la extraña sustancia verde. Después de leer las notas pegadas en la pared, había llegado a la conclusión que la anciana estaba preparando una especie de medicina contra la enfermedad del Sur.

Pero los demás opinaban que era una poción, cuya receta le había sido entregada por los mismos demonios del inframundo, para robar las mentes de los dragones y asegurar la conquista de todas las islas del archipiélago.

Esa la razón por la cual estaban reteniendo al chico gordito para que no le diera una cucharada del brebaje a la cabeza de Zippleback enferma.

¡Chicos!- se quejó el vikingo regordete.- Hay un 50% de probabilidad que esto funcione…

¡Y el otro 50% que ese dragón nos mate!- replicó el comerciante.

Pero hay una 99% de oportunidad que esto salve a los dragones enfermos…- argumentó Fishlegs.

Antes de que los demás pudieran contestar, uno de los dragones soltó un gemido y empezó a sollozar. A ese ya se le veían las costillas y estaba tan débil que no podía mantener la cabeza erguida.

Meatlug estaba cerca de él, agitando sus alas con preocupación… Casi parecía que la dragona sentía pena por su compañero. El Zippleback de los gemelos también tenía una expresión de pena en sus ojos.

Bueno…- Ruffnut dijo, tratando de mantenerse seria frente a la situación (algunos del grupo estaban que se les salían las lagrimas).- Prueba con el Zippleback… consideremos cualquier opción para aliviarles el dolor.

Bien… aquí vamos.- Fishlegs le acercó la cuchara llena del liquido verde a la cabeza enferma.

El dragón olfateó la extraña sustancia y no muy seguro sobre la medicina, abrió la boca y…

¿Por qué haces esto?- le reclamó Hiccup.

La anciana observó al muchacho. Era delgado; no tenía la contextura de un vikingo, pero era mucho más inteligente que el resto de su pueblo. En los últimos meses se había vuelto más confiado y valiente; gracias al Night Fury que no mató. Pero, todavía era iluso.

Yo no hago nada…- se defendió ella.- Tu gente lo hizo. Fue la chica quien levantó su arco contra el Nadder. Fue el comerciante quien tiró el martillazo. Fue tu padre el que llevó esta charada de grupo de rescate a la isla. Todo es su culpa; la Night Fury no hizo nada más que defenderse de ustedes.

No entiendo porque no la detienes.- argumentó el chico. Detrás de él, Hookfang soltó un rugido de susto. Significaba que Aurora se había tornado la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.- Creí que te importaban los dragones.

Me importan los dragones.- contestó la anciana, molesta por lo iluso que era el niño.- ¿Realmente crees que todo va a cambiar? ¿Qué los dragones y humanos irán de la mano de ahora en adelante? Eres un tonto; lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger a tu dragón y rogar que no te encuentren…

¿Cómo tú lo hiciste?- le acusó Hiccup. Cuando la anciana no le contestó, este continuó.- No creo que hayas traído a esa Muerte Roja pequeña… creo que dejaste morir a tu pueblo por que te expulsaron.

¡Tú no sabes nada!- se defendió la mujer, perdiendo la máscara de indiferencia que había construido por años.- Tú no sabes lo que pasó…

"Hace muchos años vivía una chica de trenzas largas, a quien le gustaba observar el mundo. Ella no quería casarse, ni tener hijos ni le interesaba hacer amigos. Sólo quería ver el mundo, las estrellas y cazar dragones.

Quería viajar por el mundo cazando dragones y buscar lugares místicos y bellos… tan bellos como ella creía que era. Los demás creían estaba loca; sus padres creían que era un desperdicio que no se casara; los demás chicos creían que era una malcriada. Pero, a ella no le importaba.

Un día, los dragones empezaron a llegar enfermos. Pero los vikingos estaban felices. Significaba más comida y menos problemas para el pueblo. La chica de las trenzas malas se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Atrajo a uno de los dragones a su cabaña para poder examinarlo mejor…Y ahí fue cuando…"

¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que no eran lo que todos decían?- le preguntó Hiccup.

¿Haz visto los ojos de un dragón?- le preguntó ella, pensativa y melancólica.- Es como una ventana a todas sus emociones. Es como verte a un espejo que muestra como eres en verdad… es la verdad de tu alma al frente tuyo. Pero los demás no entendían…

"Nunca entendieron. Cuando la descubrieron, después de estudiar por meses la enfermedad y a los dragones, la expulsaron antes de que pudiera explicar lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso su familia le dio la espalda.

Se escondió en esta caleta y se dedico a ayudar a su verdadera familia… los dragones. Conforme pasaron los meses…la enfermedad empezó a afectar a todos los animales. Empezó a haber hambre en el pueblo. Los dragones que logró salvar estaban un poco mejor… no dejaba que consumieran carne y lo remplazaba con tubérculos y cualquier vegetal que encontraba.

Y luego… vino eso….

No era un dragón. Era un monstruo en forma de dragón.

La enfermedad había impedido que recibiera suficiente comida por parte de los demás dragones. Estaba hambriento. Estaba furioso. Era la maldad pura en la tierra.

Destruyo todo lo que encontró a su paso para cuando la chica llegó a ver de donde se originaban las mortales flamas en el cielo. El monstruo la miró directamente a los ojos… Y vio la maldad de todos los hombres en estos.

La persiguió entre los escombros del pueblo vikingo. La chica esquivó los restos carbonizados, saltó entre los restos de las maquinas de ataque y trató de frenarlo pasando cerca de las cabañas aun en pie. Pero, el monstruo no se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de comerla cuando…

Cuando perdió el equilibro y cayó sobre la barrera de estacas."

Todo terminó muerto…- terminó la Bruja Dragón.- Así terminó el sueño de una niña ilusa. Sin familia, sin honor, sin gloria… Solo la cruda realidad.

Lo que pasó ese día…- Hiccup buscó las palabras.- No fue tu culpa lo de la Muerte Roja… Pero, ¿por qué no insististe? ¿Por qué no trataste de hacer que te escucharan? ¿Por qué te rendiste?

Porque no valía la pena.- dijo ella, con firmeza.- Este mundo no va a cambiar. Las personas no van a cambiar. La gente es testaruda, mala y cruel, como los ojos de ese dragón monstruo.

¡Oye, eso no es verdad!- argumentó Hiccup, ya cansado del pesimismo de la anciana.- Ya sé que los vikingos no son esas personas que escuchan bien, pero no significa que todos son malos… si realmente te hubiera importado los dragones, si realmente te hubiera importado cambiar las cosas, habrías tratado más…

¿Para qué?- se burló ella. Levantó su bastón y señaló al costado de Hiccup- ¿Para eso?

Hiccup pensó que estaba señalando a Aurora y Hookfang, pero el bastón apuntaba a otro lado. Donde Calluna estaba apuntando no a la Bruja, sino a la piedra en el montículo con su flecha.

Debe ser esa piedra la que controla a la Night Fury…- dijo ella.- No te has apartado de ella en toda la pelea.

¡Calluna, espera!- le reclamó Hiccup.- ¡No sabemos lo que es realmente!

Adelante niña.- insistió la Bruja.- Demuestra mi punto. ¡Dispara! ¡Tal vez sea la clave para matarme!

No, Calluna.- Hiccup, se puso en medio de la trayectoria de la flecha. -¡Esto no es lo que parece!

¡Dispara niña; mira, ahí viene la Night Fury!- gritó la anciana.

Aurora le había dado un zarpazo a Hookfang, tan fuerte, que hizo que la dragona se cayera de espaldas. Mientras Snoutlout iba a ayudar a su dragona, Aurora se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiccup y Calluna cerca al montículo. Ella corrió hacia el lugar… pero Toothless la atrapó por la cola, tratando de detener en vano su agresión contra los humanos.

¡Anda; demuéstrales a todos que puedes vencer a la más grande amenaza de Berk!- le insistía la anciana.- ¡Destruye la piedra!

¡Calluna, por una vez en la vida, no seas egoísta y piénsalo dos veces!- le reclamó Hiccup.

Toothless perdió el agarre de la cola de su madre. Aurora salió corriendo hacia el grupo de humanos.

¡Hiccup, Calluna, salgan de ahí!- les gritó Astrid.

¡Calluna, dispara!- gritó Erik, quien tenía las manos en la cabeza y una expresión de horror total.

¡Muévete Hiccup!- le gritó Stoick.

6 metros…5 metros…4 metros…3 metros…Aurora estaba por llegar a ellos cuando Calluna tomó una decisión…

¡Funciona!- exclamó Fishlegs.

La cabeza enferma se había levantado y estaba emitiendo una especie de ronroneo.

Los gemelos se abrazaron, pero se soltaron de inmediato, frente a la milagrosa escena.

¡Rápido!- exclamó Gobber.- Hay que darles al resto.

Aurora estaba al costado del montículo.

El arco y flechas de Calluna estaban tirados en el piso. Ninguna flecha había sido lanzada por esta.

La Bruja estaba una expresión de sorpresa, cambiando su mirada de las flechas a la chica sucesivamente.

No soy como tú…- dijo Calluna, en tono despectivo.- Una verdadera vikinga sabe como manejar la situación. Soy de la clase alta, debo mantener un perfil alto.- luego se dirigió ante la dragona.- En cuanto a ti…

Aurora estaba agazapada contra el montículo, lista para saltar sobre cualquier que se atreviera a acercarse.

Me vales más viva que muerta… pero no te voy a cazar.-continuó la chica. Aurora la miró sorprendida.- Eres demasiada testaruda, es parte de tu personalidad. Francamente, si te domara perderías eso y a mi me gustan los animales con todos sus atributos intactos.

En eso, el perro de Calluna (quien se había atorado bajo unas rocas durante la primera llamarada) logró salir y se sacudió el polvo, antes de regresar al lado de su ama. Y empezó a ladrar como loco frente al dragón.

Lo que quiere decir Calluna, en realidad…- Hiccup se acercó a la dragona.- Es que lo sentimos. Yo en especial lo siento. No debí haberle causado la herida a Toothless; no debí haber dejado que todo este asunto de la Bruja se fuera de control, y no debí haber entrado en tu territorio. ¿Podrías… podrías perdonar mis acciones?

Antes, que la dragona pudiera "contestarle" al joven vikingo… La piedra en el montículo empezó a vibrar. ¡Y luego una flama azul empezó a consumirla!

¡BRUJERÍA!- chilló Snoutlout antes de saltar detrás de Hookfang.

La flama azul consumió todo el montículo y la piedra vibraba a una velocidad impresionante, cuando…

¡Boom!

Una cosa salió volando por los aires. Se mantuvo un momento en cielo, y luego empezó a caer…

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Astrid, sin despegar los ojos de encima.

"Eso" cayó sobre Toothless.

Para cuando Hiccup llegó al costado de su dragón, la "cosa" había rodado al suelo y estaba fuertemente comprimida en forma de una pelota. Los demás vikingos y dragones se acercaron para ver que era. Toothless, en especial quería saber que era eso que le había caído en la cabeza y alterado tanto a su madre.

Primero, se soltó un ala. Luego otra. Después se soltó una cola. Y finalmente una cabeza.

Frente a ellos estaba una mini versión Night Fury.

Ahhhhhh…- dijeron las chicas, viendo la mini adorable bebé dragón.

¿Eh?- se quedaron todos los hombres y chicos completamente confundidos.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Se acuerdan de esa escena de Gift of the Night Fury, donde nace uno de los bebés de Meatlug. No es buena quedarse cerca de un nido. ¡Los huevos tienden a explotar! Por fin, falta un capitulo y la historia acaba. Nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, ya puedo terminar este fic. Perdón por la demora; recién me he puesto a revisar mis proyectos pendientes. Han pasado varias cosas estas últimas semanas y el tiempo no se me ha dado para sentarme, prender la computadora y ponerme a escribir. **

**Dentro de unos días voy a poner en mi página principal algunos proyectos para este año, para más adelante. A mis seguidores, gracias por todos sus reviews y espera. **

**Madre**

**Capítulo 10**

Analicemos la situación.

Aurora, quien había hecho papilla literalmente a los vikingos más fuertes de la región, se había convertido en un manso cachorrito, hecha un ovillo de lágrimas ante la nueva cría.

Hiccup tenía la boca abierta, junto con su primo, su papá y Erik, además de los otros vikingos.

Astrid y Calluna estaban ocupadas diciendo un montón de cosas bonitas sobre el bebé.

Stormfly y Hookfang también ocupadas atendiendo al nuevo bebé.

La Bruja Dragón miraba algo sorprendida la situación.

Y Toothless tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

¿Qué…está pasando aquí?- demandó Stoick, señalando a la miniatura de Night Fury.

Parece que la roca era un huevo, papá.- le explico Hiccup.

Ahhh, yo quería hacerme un collar con la piedra…- se quejó Calluna, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Astrid.

Bueno Toothless, ya eres hermano mayor…- le dijo Erik, dándole un palmazo en el lomo al dragón.

Mira, no es de color negro, es de un azul…- Hiccup se acercó un poco a Aurora para ver mejor a la cría, pero la dragona respondió con un gruñido amenazador. Incluso arqueo su espalda en tono amenazante cuando Toothless se acercó.

A ver si entiendo…- interrumpió Stoick la incómoda situación.- Aurora, causo toda una conmoción en Berk, atacó a varios guerreros y secuestro a Toothless, porque tenía las hormonas revueltas por su bebé.

Pues…- Hiccup se guardó para sí mismo el hecho de que posiblemente Aurora y la Bruja Dragón, habían trabajado juntos en todo.- Parece que sus instintos maternos se salieron un poco de control.

¡Un momento!- exclamó Erik.- ¿Qué hay de la Bruja Dragón? ¡Ella sin duda está detrás de todo esta locura!

La Bruja Dragón si pudo haber manipulado la situación…pero no creo que sea Bruja.- argumentó Hiccup, dejando sin palabras a Erik.- Es igual que yo, bueno… sólo que ella tiene algunos problemas sociales más graves…ha estudiado a los dragones más tiempo que yo… bueno, es por es tan anciana cómo Gothi. – Hiccup aclaró.- No es Bruja, sino una anciana muy sabia, amargada y excéntrica.

Pero, la magia negra…- le reclamó Stoick, todavía incrédulo.- ¡Incluso tú viste lo que hizo con su propio pueblo!

El enano tiene razón frente a la Bruja; no es una hechicera.- Calluna sorprendió a todos cuando defendió a la anciana.- Solo tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir al ataque y debido a los años que vivió fuera de la sociedad, los rumores terminaron de destruir su identidad, y así se originó toda esta charada de maleficios… si me lo preguntan. ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, cuando todos se quedaron viéndola.

Eso no explica los dragones enfermos…- empezó a argumentar Erik, echando una mirada hacia la Bruja… solo para no encontrarla.-¡Por los pantalones de Odin! ¡Se desvaneció en el aire!

Otra vez tras la Bruja…- se quejó Snotlout, cansado de estar correteando por toda la isla.

Tal vez fue hacia los dragones enfermos.- dijo Stoick, analizando la situación.- Ya que Aurora no parece estar más obsesionada con Toohtless, podemos ir a chequearlos sin problemas.

¿Qué dragones enfermos?- preguntó Hiccup, preocupado. Después te lo explicamos…- Astrid le dio la aleta de repuesto para Toothless (casi lo hizo caer porque fue como un empujón).- Ahora ponle esto a tu dragón, y salgamos de aquí antes de que Aurora tenga otro revoltijo de hormonas.

Hiccup hizo inmediatamente lo que le dijo Astrid. En unos pocos minutos, un grupo de humanos y dragones, algo golpeados y cansados, salían de la caleta. Mientras tanto, una madre Night Fury atendía cuidadosamente a su nuevo bebé, ante la mirada un poco triste de otro dragón que se alejaba con su jinete.

Cuando Hiccup y los demás aterrizaron cerca de la casa la Bruja, jamás imaginaron con lo que se encontrarían.

A Gobber, los gemelos, Fishlegs, los otros vikingos y los dragones bailando (literalmente) de alegría, a pesar que algunos de los dragones estaban delgados y se veían algo cansados.

¿Qué paso aquí?- reclamó Stoick, confundido ante la escena.

Ay Odin… ya se contagiaron.- dijo Calluna.

¡No hay ningún contagio!- exclamo alegremente Gobber.- Solo que encontramos la cura a la misteriosa enfermedad.

Fishlegs la acaba de encontrar.- anuncio Ruffnut, dándole unos suaves golpes en la cabeza al joven vikingo.

En la casa de la Bruja Dragón.- terminó Tuffnut.

¿Cómo?- Erik no se creía lo que escuchaba.

Al parecer, la Bruja Dragón ha estado experimentando con dragones enfermos, pero para buscar la cura para la extraña enfermedad que los aquejaba.- Fishlegs le explicó al perplejo grupo de recién llegados.- Toda su cabaña estaba llena de notas y papeles explicando el proceso de la enfermedad, y la poción final para curarla.

Entonces… para los dragones es mortal un malestar que viene con la corriente del sur, que generalmente te da gases del inframundo y te hace llenar dos barriles de vomito.- preguntó aun confundido Snoutlout.

Para los humanos, es solo una semana de vómitos y malhumor; para los dragones, es la muerte asegurada… hasta ahora.- resaltó unos de los comerciantes.

Un momento… la Bruja Dragón… ¿Es una buena persona? ¿No abre dragones para sus pociones malignas?- preguntó aun incrédulo Erik.- No, no, no… yo no me trago esa historia. ¿Qué hay de sus amenazas? ¿De sus mal agüeros?

Tal vez sea adivina…- sugirió Hiccup.

Adivina, curandera o lo que sea, puso en peligro a la aldea a no detener la actitud frenética de Aurora…- Stoick interrumpió.- Sigue siendo un peligro…

Pero papá, salvó la vida de esos dragones…- objetó Hiccup.

Por su propio beneficio… además, estuvo aterrorizando a Berk por varios años con sus "predicciones" (Stoick lo enfatizó con los dedos), incluyendo que no ayudó a ningún pueblo a prevenir desastres con los dragones aun con sus conocimientos.- el jefe de Berk dio un convincente argumento.

Además…- se acercó a su hijo y puso una mano en su hombro.- También señaló a alguien en el pasado, quien era muy importante para mí…

¿Quién era?- Hiccup le demando, pero ya con una idea poco alentadora sobre la misteriosa persona.

Tu madre…

Después de empacar las cosas de Hiccup, de traer a Mischief –a quien parecía agradarle demasiado Calluna- y dejar algo de comida para los dragones enfermos, el grupo estaba listo para partir de regreso a Berk.

Entonces, ahí estaba Aurora, soltando humo por su nariz y mostrando sus largos colmillos…- Snotlout estaba relatando de forma exagerada como Hookfang había enfrentado a la Night Fury.

Hiccup, por su parte, estaba más ocupado pensando en la revelación que su padre le había dado. La Bruja Dragón, había predicho la muerte de su madre. Aunque según su padre, la anciana no dijo ni una sola palabra el día en que se había acercado a ella. Aun así no importó sino dijo palabra alguna, porque un par de semanas después la pierna de su madre se infectó y murió a los pocos días.

Sin embargo, el joven vikingo aun no podía creer que la anciana fuera completamente malvada. Si, era rara y huraña, pero era debido por lo que había pasado de joven.

No sólo el joven humano estaba confundido en ese momento. Toothless estaba desconcertado por su madre. En cuanto había nacido su nuevo hermano, toda su agresividad contra los humanos, se disipó en pocos minutos. Incluso no los siguió cuando salió de la caleta junto con Hiccup. Por un lado, Toothless estaba feliz que su madre estuviera más tranquila y ya no persiguiera a Hiccup: por el otro lado, estaba algo triste que se hubiera olvidado de él tan rápido. Ella y él eran los únicos Night Fury de la región (excepto su por su nuevo hermano). A pesar de que ya tenía edad suficiente para estar por su cuenta, pertenecer a especie tan escasa hacia que su vínculo con ella fuera muy fuerte.

Bueno, ya está todo listo.- dijo Stoick, dejando la última cesta de pescado para los dragones en recuperación.

¿Y la Bruja?- demandó Erik.- Es posible que regrese para terminar el trabajo.

O tal vez para alterar de nuevo a los dragones en Berk…- mencionó Fishlegs.

Pero ya vimos que todo lo que pasó fue porque Aurora estaba por ser madre y el comportamiento de los dragones era por la enfermedad del sur…- argumentó Astrid.

¿Y los malos augurios?-agregó otro los comerciantes.- Casi todo lo que dijo se hizo cierto.

Excepto que Hiccup perdiera su alma…- dijo Tuffnut, observando detenidamente a al chico.- Todavía la tienes, ¿no?

Miren, lo mejor que se puede hacer es ignorar a la Bruja…- dijo Gobber, rascándose la cabeza con su mano falsa.- Son como los Trolls; cuanto más los buscas para recuperar tus medias, más medias pierdes.

Ignorando el extraño comentario del vikingo, los forasteros empezaron a discutir sobre el asunto de la Bruja Dragón y qué hacer con ella si volvía a amenazar a Hiccup.

Miren, estamos cansados, nos golpeó una dragona con el instinto materno de un tiburón, y descubrimos uno de los secretos más oscuros de los dragones…- interrumpió Stoick.- Regresemos a Berk; discutamos esto con el resto del pueblo y veremos qué acciones tomar contra la Bruja.

Justo en el momento que mencionó la palabra Bruja, un rugido se escuchó en el cielo. Una sombra negra pasó volando por encima de los presentes.

¡Creo que es Aurora!- exclamó Hiccup.

Otro rugido resonó en el cielo.

Yo creo que sí.- dijo Erik, agachándose por si la dragona intentaba atacar.

Sin previo aviso, Toohtles salió corriendo detrás de la dragona sin escuchar las órdenes de Hiccup.

¡Otra vez!- se quejó Gobber.- Este dragón tiene serios problemas de apego hacia su madre…

¡Toohtless!- exclamó Hiccup, corriendo tras su dragón.

Aquí vamos de nuevo…- se lamentó Stoick, mientras el grupo se separaba de nuevo para ir tras Hiccup y el Night Fury.

Toothless llegó hasta la aldea donde estaban los restos de la Red Death; su madre estaba posada sobre los restos del gran dragón.

"Madre…"- dijo Toothless, acercándose con cautela a la dragona mayor.

"Mi querido primogénito…"- dijo la dragona con vox calmada, pero con un tono triste.- "Es hora que nuestros caminos partan separados."

Una pequeña cabecita salió detrás de las orejas de Aurora, mirando con curiosidad al otro dragón. El pequeño dragón bajó de la espalda de su madre, acercándose a su hermano mayor.

Toothless estaba inseguro sobre cómo tratar a su hermano menor; había visto a los otros dragones con las crías. Pero todos ellos eran de diferentes especies; su hermano era un Night Fury, de su misma especie… y se sentía un poco incómodo por eso. Además de que le había robado la atención de su madre.

Al pequeño parecía no importarle. A pesar de que Toothless lo empujó suavemente con su pata, el pequeño no perdió el interés y volvió a acercarse a él. Esta vez, el pequeño froto su cabeza en la pata delantera de su hermano, sin importarle su tamaño.

"Esta tierra se ha vuelto muy peligrosa para tu nuevo hermano de nido…"- Aurora continuó, con tristeza en su voz, a pesar de la conmovedora escena.- "Ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo…"

"Pero, los vikingos hay cambiado…"- objetó tristemente Toothless, implorando con la mirada.- "Puedes quedarte con Hiccup…"

"No primogénito."- insiitió ella.-"Los humanos me han causado mucho daño para que pueda depositar mi confianza en ellos. Además, no sólo pongo en peligro a tu hermano sino también a ti."

Toothless giró su cabeza a un lado, confundido.

"Mi falta de confianza pone en peligro a tu humano."- dijo ella.-"Ese pequeño humano, fue capaz de ir a esta isla maldita para salvarte… y yo lo ataqué. Para que tú y tu humano sean felices… debo apartarme. Porque mi miedo a los humanos podría arruinar el vínculo que tratan de armar en su isla."

¿Toothless?- Hiccup alcanzó a ver a su dragón cerca de los restos del Red Death.

El chico corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo, ignorando a los otros dos dragones.

Toothless, ¿qué pasa?- dijo él, al ver tan triste a su amigo.

Parece que Aurora abandona estas tierras para siempre…- dijo una voz a su costado.

Como de esperarse… era la Bruja Dragón.

¿No cree que aparecerse de golpe ya está un poco pasado de moda?- le preguntó el chico.

Aurora abandona estas tierras para siempre; no volverá esta isla nunca más…-siguió la Bruja.

¿Por lo que pasó?- preguntó Hiccup, confundido.- Creí que había entendido que no queremos causarle ningún daño. ¿Le dijiste algo para que cambiara de opinión?

No; ella lo está haciendo por el bien de su cría mayor…-contestó la anciana, de forma calmada… y con un todo de decepción.- Ha decidido sacrificar en estar con su primogénito para que pueda fortalecer la relación entre humanos y dragones.

Pero…puede quedarse…-dijo Hiccup, desconcertado por la revelación.- Nadie la va a atacar…

Hiccup, algunas heridas no son fáciles de olvidar.- le advirtió la anciana.- Puedes cambiar el futuro, pero no puedes cambiar el pasado. Lo que pasó en el pasado se queda como una cicatriz…que muchas veces queda una marca que nunca pasa desapercibida.

En ese caso…- Hiccup miró a su amigo dragón.- Toothless debería irse con ella.

El joven dragón se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo humano. Empezó a gemir y apoyar la cabeza en las manos del chico. No quería irse; pero tampoco quería abandonar a su madre para siempre.

Ellos dos estarían juntos sino hubiera lanzado esa noche la polea.- dijo el muchacho.- Estaría con su madre…

La Bruja se acercó al muchacho, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos incomodos hasta que la Bruja habló.

¿No has escuchado lo que te dije?- insistió la anciana, haciendo sentir incomodo al chico.- No puedes cambiar el pasado; las heridas del pasado no sanan por completo. Siempre te recuerdan lo que has hecho, como una marca de una daga. En lugar de tratar de enmendar el pasado, cambia el presente para compensarlo en un futuro.

Está bien… creo que ya me confundí…-dijo el muchacho, incomodo por la invasión de espacio personal.

QUE ASUMAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS, NIÑO.- dijo la Bruja en voz alta.

¿Asumir las consecuencias?- se molestó Hiccup.- ¿Cómo usted no trató ayudar su pueblo? ¿O señaló a la madre de Brecina? ¿O mi madre?

Yo no señalé a tu madre…-dijo ella, seriamente.- Te señalé a ti…

Esta vez Hiccup se quedó con la boca abierta.

Había algo en ti; algo que me recordaba a mí cuando era joven…- continuó ella.- Cuando visité la isla hace diez años, vi a un pequeño de 5 inviernos, pequeño y delgado. Blanco de abusos y burlas de los demás….Pero muy atento… muy listo y perspicaz… que nunca se convertiría en un mata dragón.

Pensé en llevarte conmigo…-la Bruja confesó, sorprendiendo al chico.- Pero también pensé que tú vendrías tarde o temprano a mí. Que tu amargura por tu propia gente te haría dejar la isla y darle la espalda a los que lastimaban.

Pero no lo hice…-dijo él.

No, hiciste todo lo contrario…-la anciana sonrió levemente.- En lugar de huir… en lugar de dar la espalda… en lugar de llenar tu corazón de amargura… Cambiaste tu mundo… Se necesita mucho valor y perdón para lograrlo, Hiccup.

Gracias, eso creo…- el vikingo miró confundido a la Bruja. Se sentía extraño que una mujer con una reputación tan mala le dijera algo amable.

No te debes preocupar porque regrese a la isla…-dijo en voz alta la Bruja Dragón.- Mi trabajo está hecho.

En cuanto las predicciones…- la Bruja se alejó del lugar, desapareciendo en medio de la aldea.- Lamento no haber sido lo suficiente valiente… para cambiar el mundo. Les deseo la suerte de los todos los dioses. Sean valientes…- su silueta fue desapareciendo.- Sean compasivos; pero ante todo, luchen por lo que creen, aunque el mundo los golpee cada vez.

¡Espera, podrías ayudarnos!- exclamó el chico.- ¡Podrías remediar todo lo que hiciste! ¡Arreglar la percepción que tienen sobre ti!

Hiccup, tú me has remediado al saber mi historia.- la voz de la anciana se hizo más lejana.- Es hora que una generación más comprensiva tenga mi lugar. Adiós, jinete de dragones.

Para cuando el resto del grupo alcanzó a Hiccup, la Bruja había desaparecido por completo.

Cuando el grupo desembarco en Berk, Brecina fue la primera en recibir al grupo. Empezó a decirle un montón de cosas acerca de una cueva con dragones, que la Bruja Dragón les había dado algo y que estaban corriendo por todas partes.

Cuando revisaron la cueva, encontraron varios Terrible Terrors, una canasta de pescados y resto del extraño brebaje que habían usado en la isla prohibida para sanar a los dragones.

En cuanto pudieron llevar a los Terrors donde Gothi para que los revisara, el grupo contó lo que habían descubierto sobre la Bruja Dragón al resto de Berk. Hiccup no estaba seguro si el pueblo se sentía más aliviado de saber que la anciana, no era bruja por completo o que ya no iba a regresar a Berk.

En cuanto Gothi terminó su chequeo con los dragones pequeños, declaró que lo único que tenían era hambre. Pero siguiendo las instrucciones de los chicos, les ofreció sopa de pescado a los Terror, para que sus estómagos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la comida sólida. (En la isla llenaron una docena de cubetas con sopa de pescado antes de irse.)

En la isla se podía sentir un ambiente de alivio general.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, Erik seguía dudoso sobre la actitud de la anciana y su participación en la muerte de su esposa. Pero ahora ya no podía reprocharle nada… por lo que había escuchado en su conversación con Hiccup, la anciana no iba regresar a Berk… nunca más.

Hablando de regresar, Erik debía llevar a su gente de nuevo a su tierra. Llegar a su hogar demoraba varios meses y el verano era corto. En pocos meses el mar volvería a congelarse, y se haría más difícil la travesía.

Así es que, Berk se dedicó el resto del día en ayudar a empacar a sus hermanos mercaderes. Cerraron las tiendas, levantaron las mesas, recogieron las ganancias e hicieron los últimos intercambios antes de guardar todo en los barcos.

Al día siguiente, antes de que el sol saliera por completo, los barcos estaban listos para zarpar.

Me alegro que la Bruja no vuelva a Berk.- dijo Stoick, mientras el resto de Berk se despedía de los mercaderes en el muelle.- Pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por ella…

Aunque su historia es lastimosa…-dijo Erik.- Ella eligió ese camino. Puedo entender su dolor, pero no su falta de compasión por los demás…. Bueno…Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, Stoick…- luego agregó divertido.- ¡Con tantos dragones vas a necesitarla!

Por favor, si he sobrevivido a Hiccup puedo sobrevivir a esto…- agregó divertido el jefe de Berk. En eso, un Nadder pasó detrás de ellos rodando un barril lleno de pescado, mientras un grupo de vikingos lo perseguía.- Eso espero.

Por otro lado, los jinetes de Berk también se estaban despidiendo de otra persona, para su alivio.

Bueno, enanos.- dijo Calluna mientras subía al bote.- Fue… casi un placer en verlos de nuevo.

¿Qué vas a hacer con tu propuesta de matrimonio?- le preguntó Astrid.

Mis padres entenderán que mi grandeza no puede ser restringida a la cocina.- dijo ella, con soberbia.- Además… la única jinete del norte no puede estar atada a un hombre.

Mischief concordó con ella, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Como leyendo los pensamientos de los otros jinetes, le dio un largo lengüetazo a la soberbia chica.

Yo misma pedí esto…- dijo ella, asqueada por la saliva. Mischief sólo sonrió orgulloso por su acto.

Unos pocos minutos después, los barcos estaban listos para partir. Los últimos mercaderes subieron a bordo, soltaron las amarras, bajaron las velas y partieron hacia el mar.

¡Adiós Toothless, adiós Hiccup, adiós!- dijo Brecina mientras el barco se iba alejando del muelle.- ¡Los veré el próximo año!

Toothless soltó un sonido lastimero, mientras su jinete solo podía consolarlo. Casi todo Berk se estaba despidiendo en el muelle, viendo como los barcos de los mercaderes se alejaban más y más en el horizonte.

Lo único que lamento es no haber conseguido el espejo.- dijo Astrid.- Aunque le hubiera dado el gusto a Calluna.

Esto…- Hiccup aprovechó que los demás estaban ocupados despidiéndose, para acercarse a Astrid.- Bueno no es lo mismo que el espejo, pero…

Le presentó un espejo redondo y simple. Pero estaba adornado con escamas de color negro, formando en los bordes un dibujo de alas abiertas. Y en la parte superior, había dos pequeñas piedras de color verde, que daban la impresión de unos ojos. Casi perecía una versión metálica de Toothless.

¡Hiccup!- exclamó Astrid, sorprendida y maravillada.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Con unas piedras que intercambié y las escamas de Toothless, cuando mudo de piel….-explicó.- ¿Te gusta?

¡Claro!- exclamó ella.- Mi mamá no se va a quejar más de que Stormfly le roba sus ollas para verse.

¿Ehh?- dijo Hiccup, sorprendido.- ¿No lo querías para ti?

Yo no uso mucho esas cosas.- dijo ella divertida. El chico se dio un palmazo en la frente, por su confusión.- Pero aun así, muchas gracias.- Astrid le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla.

Puedo acostumbrarme…-dijo Hiccup.

Arriba de ellos, un rugido resonó en el aire. Los que levantaron la mirada a tiempo vieron a un Night Fury de gran tamaño, con cicatrices y una cría en su espalda, dando unas vueltas en círculos. Otros sólo llegaron a ver un punto negro.

¿Tú crees que estarán bien?- preguntó Astrid.

Viejo, ¿no se congelaran en el norte?- dijo Tuffnut, mientras que su hermana le daba un codazo.

Estarán bien… Aurora y Blue estarán muy bien.- le dijo Hiccup al resto de los jinetes.- Erik se asegurará que nadie los moleste hasta que Blue sea adulto.

Tal vez en 10 años veamos otro Night Fury.- comentó Fishlegs.

Si estoy vivo en 10 años, y ese enano hace alguna travesura en Berk, lo colgaré del asta de la casa.- advirtió Stoick.- Sea hermano de Toothless o no.

No, no creo que el hermano mayor permita que su comporte mal.- dijo Hiccup, dándoles unas palmaditas a su dragón.

Toothless y los demás dragones veían como se alejaba una de los dragones más valientes conocidos por ellos. Una dragona que se enfrentó a humanos, a la misma Red Death, un pueblo de vikingos testarudos, y abandonar su hogar por el bien de sus crías.

Los dragones en tierra le daban rugidos de despedida y ánimo, para que le fuera bien en su nuevo hogar en el norte. Toothless era el que más le dolía la despedida de su madre, pero sabía que ella lo hacía porque lo amaba. Ella también amaba al humano que era su hermano de vuelo, y dejar esta tierra significaba una nueva era para ellos.

"Adiós"- dijo Toothless.

"Adiós".- dijo Aurora. Dando una última vuelta, siguió a los barcos con su cría Blue firmemente aferrada a su espalda.

El barco de los mercaderes pasó cerca de la isla maldita. Todavía se podía ver los restos del dragón gigante en la costa. Por unos minutos, las velas de los barcos fueron bajadas para ir más lento.

En un gesto de solidaridad, el grupo de mercaderes soltó unas plegarias para todas las almas que se perdieron ese fatídico día. Mientras Brecina rezaba, algo captó su atención en la playa.

Había una joven muy bonita en la costa, sosteniendo un caldero y con una serpiente enroscada en sus hombros. La niña se quedó mirando a la señorita. La misteriosa joven agacho la cabeza, como agradeciendo o disculpándose por algo, y dio media vuelta, entrando a lo más profundo del bosque.

Por un momento, menos de un segundo, Brecina juró que vio una aldea, con humo saliendo de las chimeneas y personas mirando también hacia el barco. Pero en cuanto se frotó los ojos, esta imagen desapareció.

¿Qué ves, enana?- le preguntó Calluna, cuando se dio cuenta que Brecina miraba fijamente la isla.

Calluna, ¿las personas se pueden reconciliar en la otra vida?- preguntó ella.- ¿Pueden esperar a alguien por mucho tiempo para verlos de nuevo y en… enmen…enmendar las cosas?

No lo sé…- dijo la chica, un poco confundida.

¿La Bruja Dragón va a perdonar a su gente alguna vez?- le preguntó de nuevo.

No lo sé hija…- Erik le contestó.- Eso dependerá de ella…

Mientras barcos y dragón seguían su curso, una chica que se había ido de su hogar por mucho tiempo, regresaba con su pueblo.

**Fin**

**YAY. Terminado. Hecho. Finito. Mi fic más largo que he hecho. Gracias por los favoritos y reviews. **


End file.
